Once Again
by LeannaPotter2.0
Summary: Soon after Sarah returns from the Underground, Sarah discover that she her mother and stepmother were witches and was homeschooled for a year. When they move to England, Sarah gets to go to Hogwarts. And guess who's turning her world upside down...again
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two weeks after Sarah returned from the Underground, her father and stepmother got an offer from London to work at one of the most highly acclaimed law firms in the country. Naturally, they could refuse, so they packed up everything and moved themselves and Sarah and Toby to their new house in London.

After a few weeks, Sarah got a letter from a strange school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she asked about it, her father broke it to her that her mother had been a witch. With that, Sarah's stepmother told them that she too was a witch. She knew Sarah was behind, so for that first year, Sarah was home-taught incredibly fast. When a tall man with a long beard and weird hat called Albus Dumbledore came to visit, he took her to a place called the Ministry of Magic. There, they gave her a test they called OWLs: Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They said that all fifth years took this test at the end of the year, and since when she actually went to Hogwarts, she'd be in sixth year, she was required to take the test. Dumbledore had decided she was ready, so at the Ministry of Magic, she took the test. And she passed with flying colors.

Karen, Sarah's stepmother, was very proud, and she took her stepdaughter to a place called Diagon Alley, where she would buy her things.

Sarah and Karen came to a large white building that reminded Sarah of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sarah shrugged, took the small key her stepmother offered to her, and walked inside the imposing building.

Sarah suddenly couldn't breath. When she tried, she simply choked. Goblins! Goblins were everywhere, weighing jewels and gold, speaking to customers. Sarah couldn't imagine what they were doing here, though. Surely they should be in their own kingdom, under their king.

Sarah shivered at the thought of the Goblin King, but not because the memory frightened her or anything. She shivered at the thought that somehow, one way or another, she had once liked, using the slang of her new country, the dolt. It was hard to see so many goblins at once and not think of the Goblin King, and those mismatched eyes, at that shock of big blond hair, and that tight leather outfit... Sarah shook her head. It had been almost a year. That was over. She was over that.

Sarah walked up to the first goblin. "Hello.", she said to him, "Um, my stepmother gave me her key."

"And what is her name?"

"Karen. Karen Lane." (A/N Is that really her name, because I have no idea.)

"And what is your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Williams."

The goblin froze and stared at her. Sarah was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Indeed, indeed. Well, Ms. Williams, it appears we have an account in your name. Do you still wish to draw something out of your stepmother's account?"

An account? In _her_ name? How was that possible? "But I don't have a key for my account.", she told the goblin, bewildered.

"We have one for you here.", the goblin replied.

"Oh. Well, then, I suppose I could, er, take a look at it."

The goblin nodded, turned around, and shouted, "Arrock!"

Another goblin, apparently the one named Arrock, came running up and stopped in front of the other goblin. "Yes, Orik?"

"Take Ms. _Sarah Williams _here, "Orik started, and Arrock's eyes widened, "to _her _vault." Orik handed Arrock a tiny silver key.

"Of course. Follow me, Ms. Williams."

Sarah followed Arrock to a door that led to a tunnel with tracks on the floor. A thing kind of like an old mine car, but with seats, came rattling along and came to a stop in front of them.

"Get in, please, Ms .Williams.", Arrock said.

Sarah obeyed, and Arrock climbed in after her. The car suddenly shot forward with incredible speed along the track. The car took sharp corners and took dives, like a wild roller coaster. Sarah realized that she had never liked roller coasters.

Just when Sarah thought she was going to be really sick, the car shuddered to a sudden halt in front of a vault door. Arrock stepped out, followed by Sarah. Arrock took out the key Orik had given him and inserted it into a small keyhole. He turned the key, there was a click, and the door opened.

Sarah gasped. There were piles upon piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. There were a few trunks here and there, a few priceless looking figures and weapons and other things, but most of the room was taken up by coins.

"Um, I think I'll get some stuff from here, thanks.", Sarah told the goblin. He nodded and walked out quickly, as if afraid of something.

Sarah shrugged and walked over to one of the trunks, and opened it inside were several leather drawstring bags. Sarah picked up one at random, and uncovered a book. She picked it up. There was no title or anything. She opened it. On the first page was two pictures: One of a boy about her age or younger, and the other a baby. On the second page, there was a picture of young woman and a young girl of about three years old. Sarah kept flipping until she came to a page that made her catch her breath. There was a picture of her next to a picture of Toby. Around it, where on all the other pages had been blank except for the pictures, were her name and hearts drawn everywhere. The biggest heart was drawn around her picture. Someone was close to obsessed with her. She couldn't think of anyone who was so obsessed with her that they thought they were in love with her. The thought made Sarah laugh. She filled the bag with gold, silver and bronze, and, the bag safely in her pocket and the strange book in her hand, she left the bank.

Outside, Karen was waiting. "So, how did those goblins treat you?"

Sarah blinked. "The gob-? Oh, right, the goblins! Well, I thought they were nice, and polite.", Sarah answered truthfully.

Karen looked surprise. "Really? Usually they're grumpy and shrewd."

Sarah shrugged, as if not knowing why they acted like that towards her. In reality, she knew they had a kind of respect for her. After all, she was the one who had beaten their king's labyrinth.

There it was again. The thought of the Goblin King sent an odd shiver down Sarah's back. It wasn't an icy shiver, like you get when you're scared or nervous, but it made Sarah remember his face all the more clearer. Sarah wished she hadn't had to go into Gringotts.

Sarah and Karen first went to a place called Madam Maulkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Sarah's school uniform. They also got some formal attire, dresses and such, because Karen said sometimes they hold balls and such at Hogwarts. So they had to be prepared. Next, they bought Sarah's books at a store called Flourish and Blotts. This was going to be Sarah's favorite shop, if she hadn't seen the book she was going to need for Defense Against the Dark Arts: _Crystals: A Guide to Using them as Protection_by Jarete Kingo. If it was written by who Sarah suspected it was written by, the name on the book was a horrible cover up. He really was a dolt.

They had books on everything. When they were done, Karen had to practically drag Sarah out of there. They got a cauldron, a set of scales, and a collapsible telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary for potion ingredients.

Back outside, Karen looked at Sarah's list.

"Just your wand left now.", she said, "Oh, and I want to get you a going away present. Actually, I'm getting two, since your father wanted me to get you something from him as well." At Sarah's questioning look, Karen laughed. "No, he's not a wizard. But I took the money he gave me and converted it to our money."

"Oh. Gringotts does that?", Sarah asked.

"Oh, yes, among other things that I really have no idea about. Goblins are very secretive."

"Tell me about it.", Sarah muttered.

"Hmm, what was that dear?", Karen said, still checking things off her list.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"That's nice, dear. Now, Ollivanders is just down there.", Karen told her, pointing down the street, "I'll go take of care of those other things."

Sarah nodded, gulped, and headed down the street. She was so intent on the names of the shops that she accidentally ran into someone, knocking the things he was carrying, and the things she was carrying out of theirs hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", Sarah shouted, kneeling down to pick up the things on the ground, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Nah. It's totally my fault.", the boy said, squatting down to help her.

"No, no really. I've got it." Sarah and the boy picked up the last of their things. The boy had a mess of jet black hair on top of his head that partially covered up a lightning bolt shaped scar. He wore glasses over deep jade eyes, and he smiling apologetically.

Sarah's eyes widened. She recognized him! "Hey, I know you!"

The boy sighed. "Yeah, you've probably heard of me. Story of my life."

"What? No, I mean I think you live in my neighborhood. I've seen you at that abandoned park. Why do you always go by yourself?"

The boy's face brightened a little that she didn't really know him, which didn't make sense to Sarah. But Sarah shrugged. "Do you live near Privet Drive? That's where I live."

"Yeah, I live two blocks away."

"Cool. Um, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"And I'm Sarah Williams. Pleased to meet you Harry. You know, you're the first wizard _my age_ I've ever met."

"Really? Are you Muggleborn, or something like it, then?", Harry asked.

"What's that?"

"When both you're parents are muggles."

"A muggle is someone who isn't magical, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, my dad's a muggle, but my mom was a witch. So is my stepmother. She's been homeschooling me until now."

"Really? Are you going to Hogwarts, then?"

"Yeah, is that where you go?"

"It is. It's a place where I feel at home, where I feel safe. And safety is a big problem for me."

"Why's that?"

Harry sighed. "It's a long story."

Sarah decided not to pry. "I have to get a wand. Do you know where Ollivander's is?"

"You were home-schooled and you don't have a wand?"

"Oh, I used my mother's wand to practice, but since I'm going to be gone, I'm going to nee my own. She may need hers. So, do you know where the shop is?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you. I actually have some friends who should be arriving later today. I think they would love to meet you." Harry nodded his head down the street and started walking. Sarah followed him.

They finally came to a rather shabby store that said _Ollivander's_ written in faded golden lettering on the front.

"Ah, here we are.", Harry said, sitting down on a bench outside the shop, "Give me your things, and I'll wait out here for you." Sarah gave him a suspicious look, and he grinned. "Don't worry, I am not a thief. I don't need to steal, to be honest." Sarah nodded, and walked into the shop.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as she stepped inside. It was a tiny place, except for a single spindly chair in the corner. Sarah felt strangely as if she'd just entered a very strict library... or the Escher room without the singing king. Hey, that was pretty good. From now on, instead of thinking his name, she would just call Jareth "The Singing King." Sarah wondered if her meandering thoughts were due to the nervousness this shop was making her feel. She looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic..

"Good afternoon.", said a soft voice. Sarah jumped. An old man was standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Uh, hey.", Sarah said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes.", said the man, "I expected to see you several years ago, Ms. Williams, but better late than never. You look so much like your mother. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Eleven-and-a-half inches long, nice and supple, made of oak. Good wand."

"Uh, yes, my name is Williams, Sarah Williams. How did you-" Sarah started, but cut herself off.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Sarah. Sarah wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were kind of creepy.

_Oh, come on, Sarah. You spent ten hours in a labyrinth, and you think this is creepy_, Sarah thought to herself.

"You know, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, Ms. Williams."

Mr. Ollivader had come so close that he and Sarah were nose to nose. Sarah could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

The bell tinkled again, and Ollivander suddenly turned his attention to the other person. "Harry! Harry Potter!"

Sarah turned. Sure enough, Harry had entered the shop, carrying their packages with him. " Sorry Sarah, but I was getting mobbed out their. Hullo, Mr. Ollivander."

"How nice to see you again, my boy! Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, right?"

"You never forget a wand, Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, especially your very unusual wand."

"Yes..." Harry was silent after that.

"Hmm, well, "Mr. Ollivander said, turning his attention back to Sarah, "Ms. Williams. let me see." He pulled out a long tape measure with sliver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm."

"My right hand.", Sarah replied.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Sarah from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Williams. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings from dragons, and every once in a while, we make ones with unusual cores. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are the same. And, of course, you will never get such results with another wizard's wand."

Sarah suddenly realized the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do.", he said, and the tape measure crumpled to a heap on the floor, "Right then, Ms. Williams. Try this one." He handed her a wand. "Just take it and give it wave."

Sarah took the wand and waved it around a bit, feeling foolish. But Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Here. Try this one." He handed her another wand.

Sarah tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no.", he said, handing her another wand, "Go on, go on, try it out."

Sarah tried and tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and highed, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky girl, eh?" Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere." He suddenly paused and gave Sarah a long, intense stare, those misty eyes reflected something near to respect, something completely different from his other intense looks. "I wonder. Yes, why not? She could be the one." Sarah didn't like the sound of that. "Very unusual. Try this one."

Sarah took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, and an intoxicating smell of spices and old books and leather filled the air. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air, and a stream of glitter and blue and red sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls and covering the floor and wands and several other things with glitter. It reminded Sarah of the way The Singing King used to disappear, in a shower of glitter and sparks.

"All right, Sarah!", Harry shouted, clapping.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how wonderful... how very curious..." He put the wand in the box and wrapped it in brown paper.

"What is it?", Sarah asked.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Sarah with his pale stare. Harry had come to stand beside Sarah, watching the old man closely.

"I suppose you've heard that there are other realms beside this one, correct?", Ollivander started.

"Yes.", Sarah said, then hesitated, wondering whether or not she could trust the two people in this room, then decided there wouldn't be any harm, "I went to one almost a year ago."

"And which one was it?"

"The Goblin Kingdom. I wished away my little brother, being the spoiled brat I used to be, and the Goblin King took him and told me I would have to defeat him and his labyrinth to get my brother back. I did both in ten hours."

Harry was gaping at her.

"Yes, just as I thought. Your wand is 12 3/4 inches long, a pliable wand. The core... is Fae hair. The particular Fae in question is the Goblin King."

"The Singing King... No...." Sarah's head was starting to spin.

"And I'm not sure if this means anything, but the wand is made of wood from a peach tree."

"Oh, I hate peaches.", Sarah muttered. This was too much. Her vision was going dark. "Jareth...", she muttered, and she passed out.

* * *

When Mr. Potter carried young Ms. Williams from his shop, Mr. Ollivander put up the wands with a wave of his own wand, then he made his way to the back room of his shop.

"Cousin, I don't know what you're playing at, "Ollivander muttered to himself, "But I sure hope you know what you're doing. Falling in love with a mortal isn't wise."

"I know what I'm doing, Ollie.", a voice said, seemingly out of nowhere, making the old man jump. Ollivander looked up. His tall cousin was standing there, hands on his hips, "Hello, Cousin."

"Jareth, what are you doing?", Ollivander hissed at his Cousin, "I don't see you for nigh on 150 years, until you show up a year ago, give me your hair, and ask me to make a wand with it out of wood from a peach tree, and then tell me it's for "a special girl". I get why you have a fascination with her; she's the first person in nearly two millennia to beat your labyrinth. But you know that giving the girl a wand with your hair in it is dangerous for her."

"Which is why I am going to look after her."

"How, by teaching at the school?"

"Ollie, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Jareth, why is this girl so special?"

Jareth started fading, but Ollivander heard an echo of his voice say, "I love her."

* * *

Okay, so, this story isn't a real priority right now. It's just a way to satisfy my need to put something up, since I'm currently experiencing writer's block for my other Labyrinth story, but I'm almost finished with that one, only another couple of chapters. And I am trying to come up with a nice chapter two for this one, but it probably won't be up for some time, not until summer comes at least. Anyway, I at least hope this was enjoyable for some of you. I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry carried Sarah out of the shop. Several people gasped, but most just went on their way. Harry laid her down on the bench.

"Harry?", came a voice behind him. Harry turned. Hermione and Ron were running down the street.

"What's going on, mate?", Ron asked, looking at the girl on the bench, "Who's that?"

"Her name is Sarah Williams.", Harry answered.

"What happened to her?", Hermione asked.

"I don't know.", Harry replied, "She just passed out in Ollivander's." He didn't mention anything about whatever Goblin King Sarah had been talking about; he had the feeling that she wanted to keep it a secret.

Harry had a sudden thought. He picked up the slender package, tore off the brown paper, opened the box, and picked up the wand. Harry cried out as a jolt of pain shot up his arm and a voice in his head said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry quickly dropped the wand. The pain subsided, leaving Harry gasping for breath.

"Harry, what happened? Is the wand cursed?", Hermione asked.

"I don't think it's cursed.", Harry replied, shaking his head. "It would've killed me if it had been. I think the pain is more of a defense mechanism. I think... I think this wand was custom made. Whoever made it knew who the wand was going to be for, or at least had some sort of idea."

"But... no wand is custom made. Is it?", Hermione said.

"No _other_ wand, but this one."

"But, then... who made it if it wasn't Ollivander?", Ron asked.

Suddenly, Harry smelt something, something he'd smelt before. The smell of spices and old books and leather, the same smell that Sarah's wand had made.

"I think I can help.", said a smooth voice behind them. Harry spun around. There was a tall man in a leather outfit standing behind them. He had hair that was blond and, for lack of a better word, big, almost like a mullet, really. he had his hands on his hips. What drew Harry's attention the most, though, were the stranger's eyes. One was golden brown it color, while the other was a darker color, maybe green or dark brown. Harry couldn't really tell. Not only that, but one pupil was bigger than the other, and both eyes were framed with eyebrows that curved upwards at the end.

"Who are you?", Harry asked.

Ignoring him, the man knelt beside Sarah. He pulled a pair of dark purple gloves out of his pocket, not unlike the ones he was wearing himself. He slipped them on Sarah's hands.

"These will protect her from the wand until she has learned how to control the power.", the man said in that same smooth voice. He picked up the wand and put it in his pocket. Then, so soft Harry could barely hear him, the man said, "Come on, Sarah, love. I told you I'd be there for you." He picked Sarah up like a damsel in distress, which she sort of was, and asked, "Which way to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry pointed down the street and the man nodded. He looked down the street and said, "Her stepmother is coming. I'll get the girl to a bed and you talk down the stepmother." Harry looked where the man was looking and saw a woman with short hair and very fancy witch's robes coming down the street holding one very large bulky package and one long slender package in her hands. Harry nodded.

"All right, just-", Harry started, but when he looked around, Sarah and the man were gone. Where the man had been standing there was just a bunch of glitter on the ground. "Where'd he go?"

"He Apparated without the loud popping noise.", Ron said, looking around, "And with glitter."

"No, I don't think that was Apparition, Ron.", Hermione said, "I think it was some other form of magical transportation, perhaps a different version of Apparition."

Harry shook his head as they bickered and walked up to the lady he'd seen earlier. "Are you Sarah Williams' stepmother?", he asked her.

"I am.", the lady replied, "Where is Sarah?"

"She's fainted, ma'am."

"What?" The lady was bordering hysterical when she said it.

"She's being taken care of, though. She's at the Leaky Cauldron, someone is getting her a room. It might be in her best interest for you to go home and wait for her to write you and say she's all right.

"How would that help her?"

"If you come in hysterical and everything, it could upset her even more." Harry had learned that from helping little children with skinned knees and such in the park.

Sarah's stepmother hesitated before nodding and handing the packages to him. "Make sure she gets these."

Harry nodded. "Consider it done."

The lady looked at him one last time. "Hey, don't you live near us? Uh, Privet Drive?"

Harry frowned. "Yes, and I really hate every minute of it. I don't live with the nicest of muggles. But I cope all right." The lady nodded and Apparated with a loud _POP_. Harry was happy to see no glitter.

Harry picked up Sarah's stuff and his own, instructing his two best friends to do the same they walked back down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

When they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry asked Tom, the owner, if a tall man had come in here with a girl in his arms asking for a room.

"Yes, just two minutes ago. He asked to register under the girl's name, Sarah Williams. Room 117.", Tom answered.

"Thanks, Tom.", Harry told the old bartender and rushed upstairs, which was difficult with all the bulky packages, and entered his own room, Room 115. He set down his packages the went to Room 117. He opened the door, which was easier now that he had less things to carry. He set down Sarah's things on the desk and walked over to stand behind the tall man, who was now standing beside the bed, where Sarah was now laying on.

"Harry. You gonna be all right mate?", Ron asked. He and Hermione were standing at the door.

"Yeah.", Harry answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine." And the two left.

"Do not tell her I was here.", the tall man said.

"I don't even know who you are.", Harry replied.

"If I told you, would you still not tell her I was here?" Harry hesitated and the man smiled. "I thought not. Now, make sure she doesn't take off those gloves, do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it."

"Good." The man sighed. "Take care of her, Harry Potter." And the man vanished in a shower of glitter.

Sarah stirred and looked up at him. "What happened?", she groaned.

"You fainted.", Harry replied.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I hate that damned Goblin King!"

"Well, what did he do?"

"I suspect he coerced Ollivander into making a special wand just for me."

"No, I mean, what did he do that you know him?" After he said it, Harry realized how ridiculous that sounded.

But Sarah just frowned and answered, "He, uh... well. Well, here." Sarah dug in her pocket and took out a small, red, leather-bound book and handed it to him. "This'll tell you nearly everything, except for a few of the smaller details."

Harry took the book. On the cover was the title _Labyrinth_ written in gold letters. "What is it?", he asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's a book."

Harry rolled his eyes back, but just shrugged. "I'll read it then." Harry turned to leave, but Sarah suddenly shrieked and he turned right back around. She was staring at her gloved hands in shock. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"The gloves... They look like... _his_.", she answered.

"Whose?", Harry asked.

She looked up at him. "The Goblin King." And Harry, beyond shock at the realization at who the man must've been, turned around and ran out of the room.

* * *

Dumbledore stared out of the window in his office, watching the lone figure traipsing across Hogwarts Grounds and heading towards the castle. Dumbledore definitely recognized the shock of big, blond hair and the glitter that had come from when he had appeared outside the gates. Dumbledore sighed. What was the Fae doing here?

Ten minutes later, Jareth, the King of the Goblins, strode into Dumbledore's office as if he owned the place. Both men smiled at each other and Dumbledore held out his hand.

"Hello, old friend.", Jareth greeted, shaking Dumbledore's hand, "It's been too long. Wow, you're looking more and more mortal with each millennium that passes for you."

"Yes, thank you... I think.", Dumbledore replied, "But what brings you to my neck of the woods, eh?"

"Well, actually, for about a year now,", the Fae started, then shifted uncomfortably, "Things have been pretty quiet. Nothing to do. I figured, you owe me, and I owe you, so... I'd like a job. It could benefit both of us."

Dumbledore gaped at Jareth. "Jareth, I don't... I mean, why, all of the sudden, do you want to teach?"

Jareth pulled a small necklace out of his pocket. There was a round pendent, and there was a phoenix engraved into it. "Because I've heard about your war, and I want to help. Plus..." Jareth trailed off.

"Plus...?", Dumbledore pried.

"Well, I have a... a personal interest in one of your students."

Dumbledore sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. It's Sarah Williams, isn't it?"

Jareth stood up a little straighter, and his eyes lit up and grew sad, both at the same time, at the mention of the name. "Yes.", he said simply.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his reactions. "You love her?"

"She's stubborn and she challenged me at every turn. She's cruel, Dumbledore."

"In other words, she's perfect for you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Jareth smiled sadly. "Yes, because I'm cruel, I like being challenged, and I'm too stubborn to think about anything but her. And there's something else." Jareth told Dumbledore about the wand. "I have to make sure she knows how to handle the power of that wand before I... let her go."

"Hmmm." Dumbledore was deep in thought. "Well, we have three positions open, Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration."

Jareth thought for a moment. "I really wanted to do two classes, but I suppose I'll have to settle for Potions. It's the only thing I know how to do with you wizards."

Dumbledore looked at him. "You could teach DADA as well. You're teaching the children to defend themselves and how to go up against Dark magic. How you choose to teach them is up to you."

"Well, how do you propose I start?"

"Start with that trick you first used on me. You know the one I'm talking about, right?"

Jareth ginned. "I believe I do."

"We'll have to juggle the schedule a bit, but I need all the help I can get, really."

"Look, I know the DADA position is cursed, but what about Potions and Transfiguration. What happened to those two others you told me about? Meverus and Sinerva?"

"_Severus_ and _Minerva _are on a mission." Dumbledore pointed to the phoenix pendent that Jareth was now wearing around his neck.

"Ah, I see. Well, I must leave and get things ready with my goblins for my little... vacation I'm taking away from being king."

"More like a honeymoon.", Dumbledore muttered.

"What was that?", Jareth asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hm. Well, I must leave now. See you, old friend. And I do mean old."

The two men shook hands and in a poof of glitter, the Goblin King was gone.

"I wish I knew how he did that.", Dumbledore muttered as he went back to staring out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah sat down at the table with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Apparently, they did this quite often, meet like this at the Leaky Cauldron. Sarah had become good friends with all of them. She had convinced her father and step mother to let her stay.

Sarah was still suspicious of the gloves she had woken up wearing. Harry had said he'd bought them for her to protect her from her wand and whatever spell was on it. But Sarah couldn't get over the tingling feeling the gloves gave her. It wasn't a creepy feeling, but more of a feeling of.... deep longing. Sarah didn't understand it, even after a week, she was still confused.

As Sarah ate her breakfast, Remus Lupin, a man with many scars on his face and torn clothes, came in from London.

"We have a new teacher at Hogwarts!", he announced.

"Who?", Ron asked through a mouthful of bacon.

Lupin shrugged. "Don't know. Albus wouldn't say. But he's going to teach both DADA and Potions."

"How is he going to do that?", Hermione asked.

"Transport himself with magic dust or glitter? Ooooh.", Fred joked.

Sarah and Harry both choked on their pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at Harry as if she'd just had a thought. When turned away to glare at Fred for no apparent reason, Harry shook his head at Hermione, and Hermione motioned like she was zipping her lips.

Sarah shook her head and forced out a laugh. "Oh, yes. A joke. I get it."

"Sarah, are you okay?", Lupin asked.

"Fine.", Sarah replied, taking a bite of toast. There was a loud _POP_ and Dumbledore appeared. Sarah shrieked and accidentally knocked over her cup of pumpkin juice. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the mess disappeared.

"I'm still not used to that.", Sarah muttered.

"Ah, you must be Sarah Williams.", Dumbledore greeted, "I've heard so much about you."

"From who?', Sarah asked.

Dumbledore hesitated, then smiled. "There's been a lot of talk since you passed out in Diagon Alley."

"Oh.", said Sarah miserably.

"Well, at least you haven't got a scar that says 'Hey, look, it's that kid that defeated Voldy when he was only a year old. What was his name?'.", George joked. Ron snorted.

"Now, don't make Harry feel bad.", Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ms. Williams. I want you to promise me not to kill our new teacher."

Everyone looked at him with shock. "Why would I want to do that?", Sarah asked.

"Promise me. He's been a good friend of mine for many years. I wouldn't want to attend his funeral, especially so early in his life."

"But who is he? Why would I kill someone I don't even know? Or do I know him?"

"Ms. Williams, that is not of importance."

"Yes, it is. I want to know who he is."

"Boy was right, you do like to challenge people.", Dumbledore muttered, barely audible.

"What?", Sarah asked.

"Nothing, Ms. Williams. Nothing."

Sarah sighed irritably and shrugged. "Alright, I promise. But I will get my answers, mark my words." Dumbledore nodded and vanished, this time without the 'pop'.

"Dumbledore is officially off his rocker.", Ginny said.

"Off his what?", Sarah asked.

"Means he's gone crazy.", Hermione translated.

"Ah. Well, that would explain it."

Harry grinned at her. "I was reading that book that book you gave me the other day, Sarah." It occurred to him that he might just be trying to change the subject on purpose.

"I didn't _give_ it to you.", Sarah snapped.

"Er, sorry. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Harry. I'm sorry. It's just... That book is.... It has a special place in my heart, and I'm very touchy when it comes to that book."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Take Hermione here. She couldn't go a school year without her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_."

Hermione punched him playfully on the arm, and Harry laughed.

"_Hogwarts: A History_ holds no _sentimental_ value for me Harry.", she said.

"But it's, like, your bible, or something, right?"

"Knowledge is not my religion."

"Oh, so it's not like you go with some secret cult to the library late at night and perform some sort of rituals or something, huh?"

"Oh, you are _so_ dead Potter."

"Are you two, like, a couple or something?", Sarah asked.

They both burst out laughing, and Harry said, "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you both bicker like a married couple, you both sit really close together, you went to get an ice cream yesterday together, _alone_, and this morning, I walked in on the two of you having a tickle fight."

There were snickers all around the table, and Harry and Hermione both turned a very bright red. "We are not going out.", Hermione assured them.

Sarah shrugged. "Okay." But she could see it there, just below the surface, ready to burst forth if the two of them didn't do something about it soon.

"So, Sarah.", Harry said, eager to change the subject... again, "What was in those two packages that your stepmother got you?"

Sarah shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't opened them yet.", she replied.

"What? It's been a week, and you still haven't opened them?" Harry smothered a grin, glad that he'd been feeding one of her packages secretly for the past week, since the cage had rattled when he'd first brought them.

"Yeah, well. I was going to wait till I got to Hogwarts, or maybe the train, until I opened them."

Harry quickly ran up the stairs and came back down holding the packages. One was big and bulky while the other was long and slender. He put them in front of her. "Open them, before we all grow beards as long as Dumbledore's!"

"Or before our hair grows as long as the Goblin King's!", Sarah shouted happily, and everyone laughed with her. Sarah hadn't meant to say it, but once she had, it felt good to make fun of him. Even if his hair did make him look all the more beautiful.

The long and slender package was a Nimbus 2001. Harry told her that it wasn't the best broom out there, the Firebolt, which is the one he had, was the best. But it definantly wasn't the worse.

"If you want to see the worst broomstick ever, just take a look at any broom our Ronnie-kins tries to ride.", George said, earning him a slap on the back of the head from his mother.

Sarah tore off the paper from the other package... and shrieked. It was a cage with an owl inside. She wasn't scared of birds. But the owl looked just like... _him_, and it scared her.

_Calm down Sarah_, she told herself,_ It's just a bird, and a very nice one. It's just a coincidence that it looks like Jareth_. Sarah took a deep breath and smiled. "I love him. It just kind of... surprised me, that's all."

"What'll you name him?", Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Jareth.", she answered immediately, "I'll name him Jareth."

"I like that name.", Hermione said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Taking names out of that book, aren't you?"

"That book has been my closest friend for a long time." _Literally_, she added to herself.

"So, Sarah.", Mrs. Weasley started, sitting down for the first time that morning, "What kinds of things are you interested in?"

"Books.", Sarah answered, "Mostly fantasy. I like to write and act too. I like challenges, no, I _love_ challenges, whether it's taking a challenge myself or challenging someone else, I'm up for it. It gets me into trouble sometimes though." _Oh, yeah, like the time you severely pissed off a certain Goblin King, right, Sarah?_ Sarah was having a hard time keeping her conscience in check this morning.

Mr. Weasley came in through the door and greeted them. "What a night!", he exclaimed, "Cursed printers! Wouldn't stop spitting out papers and ink! And we tracked down four of them until we found the wizard responsible. When we found him, his face was covered with ink."

Sarah snorted. She had never heard of anything so ridiculous. But everyone was looking at her as if she was nuts. "I'm sorry. It just seems so... pointless to curse printers."

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "Maybe. But we have to track these people down so that they don't expose us."

Sarah nodded. She had been given this speech before, about the importance of keeping their existence a secret.

Mr. Weasley smiled at her. "So, Sarah. You're going to Hogwarts for the first time in two days. Are you excited?"

Sarah brightened. "Oh, yes! I can't wait! And I really want to try this Quidditch that everyone's been talking about. That sounds like fun!"

"Oh, it is.", Harry told her, "I'm a Seeker."

"Yes, Harry, the youngest in a century, right? You have told me before."

Harry frowned. "Sorry, I just.... I love Quidditch. Besides my awesome friends, Quidditch is one of the few things I have to look forward to."

Sarah sighed. "Sorry, Harry."

"My life just hasn't been one of the best."

"It's not fair, right? Well, I suppose that's just the way it is." Sarah mentally slapped herself. She realized where she'd said those words before.

"Sarah, are you okay?", Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just slapped yourself."

Sarah realized that must be why her cheek stung. "Oh, um." Why couldn't she just keep her thoughts to herself?

Harry saw the strained look on her face, and he decided to bail her out. "Sarah, you should take Jareth back up to your room and give him some treats. I have some you can use. We'll buy you your own treats later. Okay?"

Sarah nodded, took Jareth in his cage, and started up the stairs. Harry sighed. If what he read in the book was at least part true, this year was going to be very difficult.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared in Hogsmeade after his short visit at the Leaky Cauldron. He could understand why Jareth felt like the girl was cruel. Her deep green eyes seemed to cut right through to your very soul and rip you apart when they looked at you. And she certainly did like to challenge people. She challenged every vague detail he gave her, at least until she realized he wasn't going to give anything up.

Dumbledore strode down the street, then veered off the main road and onto a side street. He entered the Hogshead bar and sat down next to the big haired blond man sitting at the counter, sipping Firewhiskey.

"Well?", Jareth asked.

Dumbledore shared a look with his brother, Aberforth, before replying, "Like I said, she's perfect for you. Has a way of making you feel small. Kind of like you when you're around others, at least when you try. You can both be kind, too, if you set your mind to it. You really ought to do it more often, Jareth. She might not think you're such an egotistical bighead."

"But I _am_ an egotistical bighead. Why pretend to be something I'm not?"

"I'm not saying be something you're not, I'm just saying, you should show your lighter side more often. Jareth, not many people can be equal light and dark at the same time, but you are. You just show your dark side more often."

"Have I ever mentioned I really hate your insight?"

"Several times. And it wouldn't be so bad if your insight didn't, quite frankly.... What's the word?"

"Sucked?", Jareth suggested.

"For lack of a better word, yes."

Jareth chuckled. "Albus, you always put me on edge. I can't figure out why."

"Maybe it's because you don't intimidate me like you do everyone else. I know you've got a soft side, and you don't like that. It makes you feel out of control."

"Albus, I really don't need a shrink, here, okay?"

"No, you need couples counseling."

Jareth glared at him. "We are not a couple.", he growled.

"Not yet. But I have a feeling you will be."

Jareth took a long drink of Firewhiskey. When he brought the bottle from his lips, he let out a gasp. "Damn, this is good stuff. Now, Sarah does not love me, she never has loved me, and she never will love me."

"She has apparently let Harry borrow that book. When they started talking about it, and I quote, 'It has a special place in my heart'."

"The book, yes, I agree."

"She loved the book because the King of the Goblins fell in love with the girl, and villains can sometimes have happy endings, too."

"Not this Goblin King."

"Ah. But she wants you, and herself, to have a happy ending. She just doesn't realize it yet."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"One: I read her mind. Two: I eavesdropped for a little while even after I left."

Jareth shook his head. "And I thought I was bad."

"Oh, and she dreamt about you last night. You didn't mention that you made a dream for her."

If a Goblin King could blush, he did. He muttered something about "Couldn't help myself" and "Wanted to hold her".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "If I have anything to do with it, you'll get your chance again. I _do_ hate to see good things wasted."

"Well, instead of meddling in my love life, maybe you should do something about Potter and Granger, then."

"Oh, I have plans for them too. But I'll need your help."

Jareth brightened a little at that. "Oh, goody. I get to play tricks."

"I think I have a new nickname for Peeves.", Dumbledore muttered.

"What?", Jareth asked.

" '_Jareth'_."

* * *

Okay. I know it's been a while, more than a week. But I've got this one up. Not much happened in this one really, just a few little hints. But it's just one more layer of the artichoke until we get to the juicey center. I have never eaten artichokes before, but this guy that I know who's an author told me that once, so I guess he knows what he's talking about. Anyway, next chapter may not be up until sometime next week. Been real busy with final exams and such, so there might not be much activity until May 28. Mom, has banned me from the computer for the next week. But my family never goes anywhere during the summer, so I'll be right here for the next two and a half months. Wish it was longer, though...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter. Unfortunately. So, please don't get any ghastly thoughts that might have to do with suing me or something like that.**

**Chapter 4**

Sarah looked around, slightly panicked. As soon as she'd come through the magical barrier, she'd lost Harry and the others in the crowd. Instead of screaming out their names or something equally crazy, since she was above that now, she made her way to the train.

It was a huge scarlet steam engine, billowing out thick smoke that drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. Sarah hadn't thought trains like this existed outside museums. Most of the ones Sarah had ever been on, which hadn't been many, were in subways and were run by electricity. Sarah would've been looking forward to the trip if her new friends were with her.

After a little difficulty lugging Jareth and her trunk on to the train, she set off down the train, looking for an empty compartment.

"Here, let me help.", said a boy. He looked a little younger than Sarah, maybe thirteen or fourteen. He had straight, shoulder length, light blond hair, an nose that looked like it had been broken a couple of times, and a lopsided mouth. When Sarah looked him in the eye, they both gasped. He had tawny brown eyes, like someone else Sarah had known.

"Sarah?", the boy whispered.

"Hoggle?", Sarah whispered back, then shrieked, "Hoggle!", and hugged him around the neck, completely ignoring the odd looks she was getting.

"Sarah, what are you doing?", Hoggle asked.

"I'm a witch. What about you? I didn't think dwarves could be wizards.", Sarah replied.

"I'm doing on of the teacher a favor." Sarah could've sworn he muttered, "A favor for not killing me.", but immediately assumed she was hearing things.

"Why?", she asked.

"Jareth owed them and sent me to 'offer' my labors. He threatened to put me in an oubliette without a convenient magic door way if I didn't, so I had to 'volunteer'."

"I I ever see that damned Goblin King, I'll strangle him for you."

Sarah thought she heard him murmur, "That might be sooner than you think", but decided he'd said something else and that's just what she thought she'd heard.

"Well, let's go find my friends.", she said cheerfully. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

Hoggle nodded, picked up Jareth, and stared at the bird as they walked down the train.

"I named him Jareth.", Sarah informed the human-looking dwarf.

"Fitting.", Hoggle commented. "But why?"

"Because... I don't want to forget, I guess. I don't want to become an adult and come up with stupid, logical explanations for what happened. I don't want to forget you or Sir Didymus or Ludo or _him_. You know, I think underneath his egotistical bigheadedness, he could be a nice guy if he wanted to."

Hoggle simply grunted, then was silent for a few moments. "He's been known to have his moments. The most he's ever shown his good side at one time was when you were around. He's done a lot worse than what he did to you, but I don't really understand why. Maybe it's because you're a girl, because most of the Runners before were boys..." He went on to talk about some of the other Runners he'd met.

"Sarah!", yelled a voice, this one more familiar.

Sarah turned around and grinned at Harry as he walked towards her.

"Harry.", Sarah breathed in relief. "God, am I glad to see you!"

Harry grinned too. "Come on. I've found a nice compartment. You can bring your friend too." Once again, they all started off down the small, crowded corridor.

"Harry, this is Hoggle.", Sarah announced.

"You mean, like the dwarf you wrote about in the margins of that book?", Harry asked. "I wondered about that, because in the book, his name was Hogwart. A little ironic, actually, considering where we're going."

Sarah lowered her voice. "Harry, this _is_ the dwarf."

Harry stopped and looked back at Hoggle, then turned around and kept going. "He doesn't look like a dwarf."

"It's a spell, Harry."

Harry grunted. "Hermione would like to learn it, I'm sure."

"It's a... different kind of spell."

"You mean by that bloody Goblin King?"

Sarah smiled at the mention of _him_, though she wasn't entirely sure why the thought of _him_ made her feel warm and happy and whole. Maybe it was just because it reminded her of the Labyrinth, and all the friends she'd made and that she learned not to be a selfish brat because of _him_. Or maybe it was his hair or those mismatched eyes or those damned tight pants-

"Sarah?", Harry's voice asked, drawing Sarah out of her daydreams about tight-panted Goblin Kings.

"What?", she asked.

"We're here.", he answered, and opened the door of the compartment. He helped her put her things up, then sat back in one of the seat, and sighed happily. "It's good to be going back, even if ole Voldy does plot some death or another around me."

"You're Harry Potter?", Hoggle asked.

"Unfortunately.", Harry replied with a wry smile.

Hoggle suddenly hugged Harry. "You were my favorite."

"Favorite what?" Harry was now trying to pry Hoggle from around his waist.

Hoggle stepped back and looked from Sarah to Harry. "My favorite Wished-Away. You always made things fly around and hit Jareth in the head."

Sarah giggled at the image that created.

""Wait, _I_ was a Wished-Away?", Harry half-shouted.

"Yes, but after only a couple of hours, after it was obvious your aunt wasn't going to come after you, Dumbledore convinced Jareth to make an exception.", Hoggle explained.

Harry swore and took out that little red book and began to read.

Sarah sighed and got out that strange book she had found at Gringotts, opened to a random page... and gasped. The picture of the baby on the page had a mess of jet black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Sarah held up the page to Harry. "Harry, is that you?", she asked.

Harry looked up from the book and looked at the picture and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. That woman is my Aunt Petunia."

Sarah looked at the woman. She had a skinny, horse-like face and squinty eyes. "Not exactly the best looking gal, is she?"

Harry blinked. "Gal?" He burst out laughing. "No, I don't suppose she is."

Hoggle looked at the page, turned a few more of them, and said, "These are all Wished-Aways and their Runners. (A/N I'm listening to Magic Dance right now!!! Jareth is dancing, YAY!!!) I recognize this book. I've seen Jareth writing in it and putting stuff in it."

Sarah turned to the page with her picture on it, with her name and hearts drawn all around it. Jareth had done this. She opened the window halfway and through the book outside with a yell of anger, and was very glad they'd moved out of the station, or she would've hit someone. "I hate that damned Goblin King!" She sighed and sat down. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Prefects meeting. They'll be here in a couple of hours.", Harry answered, then looked up at the door and groaned.

The door opened and a blond boy flanked by two much bigger boys stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Potter.", sneered the blond boy. "Got yourself a new girlfriend? What happened to Granger?"

"First of all, Sarah isn't my girlfriend. Second of all, Hermione never was my girlfriend.", Harry told the boy. "Now, get out, Malfoy, before I'm forced to rearrange your face."

Malfoy stepped up to Harry and got in his face. "Do it."

"Get. Out."

Malfoy suddenly grabbed Sarah and yanked her back. He pressed his wand against her throat. Sarah instinctively gripped the wand in her pocket, not caring that she didn't have the gloves on to protect her from the wand's power.

"Come save your girlfriend-", Malfoy started, but he was interrupted by glitter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", said a familiar voice.

Malfoy whirled around and sneered at the Goblin King. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?"

A cold smile twisted itself onto Jareth's lips. At first, nothing happened. Jareth just bore his eyes into theirs. Then suddenly, Malfoy let go of Sarah, and all three of them started screaming and batting at something that only they could see.

"Jareth, stop!", Sarah yelled.

They stopped screaming, but Jareth grabbed Malfoy by the neck of his shirt and slammed the boy against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ try and hurt her again!", Jareth hissed in Malfoy's face, the let him go. Malfoy ran out of the compartment, followed by his cronies. "Higgle-"

"Hoggle.", the three of them corrected in unison.

"You've gone and corrupted him too, haven't you, Precious Thing?", Jareth asked.

"Get. _The Hell._ Away. From me.", Sarah growled through gritted teeth.

Jareth's face fell. "I did just save you."

"And I don't give a damn. Go back to your bloody castle and stay away from me." Sarah ignored the hurt in his eyes as she said those words and the odd pain in her chest they seemed to cause her, thinking it as a once-in-a-lifetime -heat-of-the-moment thing. Surely he had no real feelings for him, nor her for him.

Surely.

"Did I really make things fly around and hit you on the head?", Harry blurted out.

Jareth looked at him in surprise then sighed with irritation. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you did. I've done my best to avoid magical babes since."

Sarah giggled in spite of herself, and as an unwanted result, Jareth smiled at her. She quickly glared at her.

Jareth seemed to notice her hand in her pocket, and his eyes widened in fear. "Sarah.", he whispered.

Sarah tried not to notice the way he said her name, like it was a treasure that he would only share with those who would appreciate. Instead, she rolled her eyes. "What?", she asked haughtily.

"Sarah, please don't take your hand off that wand. I hate to think what will happen when you do."

"What are you talking about? And why is your hair in _my wand_ made of wood from a _peach tree_, of all things?"

"Well, that's actually quite a long story."

Sarah took her hand out of her pocket, and instantly regretted it. Her world swirled before her. She swayed and started to pitch forward. She suddenly smelled spices and old books and leather as strong arms took hold of her.

"Jareth.", she said weakly, "The world is falling."

"I know, love.", whispered Jareth's smooth voice next to her ear. "And I'm here for you, just like I said I would be. Now, don't speak."

"Thank you..." And Sarah's world became black and she knew no more.

* * *

Sarah seems to be fainting a lot in this story, doesn't she? Oh, well. I'm finished with my exams, with eighth grade, and with my other story, which means more time to work on this one! Anyway, next chapter should be up sooner than the other ones, since this is the only one I'm really doing right now, besides the occasional time I take off to read and work on my sequel for the other story. And yes, Sarah will do quite a bit more fainting before the story is over, never fear. Next chapter, things get thrown at a certain Goblin King...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry stared at the Goblin King as the tall man paced back and forth in the small compartment. Ron, Hermione, and lunch had all come by already. Harry had draped his invisibility cloak over Sarah, who still hadn't woken up. Ron and Hermione had gone along with Harry when he'd told them he had to hide her so no one asked questions. When _they_ asked questions, he said that when Sarah was ready to tell them, she would, and until then, don't mention anything about the man who was no walking back and forth in front of them. Harry had stopped himself from asking his own questions until the Goblin King calmed down.

If Harry was to believe the things from the book, the man was part villain, and according to the small notes Sarah had made in the book, part hero. Standing there, Harry could see both sides in him. He was fuming, but it was quite obvious he cared a great deal about Sarah Williams. How much he cared, Harry still wasn't sure, but Harry was starting to get the feeling the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and given her certain powers with that bloody wand. Harry realized he was thinking the words from the book, and wondered if Jareth had done that on purpose. Harry shook his head. This was getting confusing.

The Goblin King stopped his pacing, looked down at the spot where Sarah was lying under the cloak, then up at the owl. Jareth took down the owl, reached through the cage, and stroked his feathers.

"She named him Jareth.", Harry informed him. "After you, I expect. I don't suppose you know why she named him that, do you?"

Jareth set the cage back in its spot and faced him. "If I show you, will you promise not to scream or something equally crazy?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course. You forget who you're talking to."

Jareth nodded. There was a bright flash of light that made Harry have to shield his eyes. When he looked again, an owl was in his place. Harry gaped. He brought the Jareth that was in the cage to sit beside Jareth the Goblin King, and he said, "Wow." They looked exactly the same. "No wonder Sarah was so freaked out the first time she saw him."

Ron and Hermione were gaping as well. "I'd love to know how he does that.", Hermione whispered.

Harry grinned. "Of course you would, Hermione.", he said. Ron snickered. Hermione glared at both of them.

When Harry turned back to the owls, Jareth was Jareth again. "Do you understand now?", he asked.

"Yes. Do you love Sarah?", Harry replied bluntly.

Jareth choked for a moment before saying. "I won't answer that question."

"Why? Because the real answer will bruise your precious ego? Sarah was right. You have an ego the size of Canada."

Jareth glared at him for a moment then resumed his pacing.

"You've made him angry.", Ron whispered.

"Good.", Harry replied. "Why are you here, Goblin King?"

Jareth didn't stop pacing when he answered, "I have business here."

"Does that include making Sarah's life a living hell?"

Ron and Hermione gasped.

Jareth stopped pacing and got in Harry's face. "Why in the hell are you so protective of her?", he hissed.

"Because she feels like family to me!", Harry shouted back.

Jareth looked slightly shocked at that. He stepped back and was silent. He soon resumed his pacing.

Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Harry, do _you_ love her?", she asked. She sounded a little sad or scared, but Harry waved the thought aside.

"No. But she feels like family or something." Harry sighed. "I think I might speak to Dumbledore first chance I get, ask him if there are any connections between the Potter and the Williams family."

Jareth stopped and looked at Harry, then out the window. "The castle is in sight. You should prepare.", he informed them, and he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"I wish I knew how he did that.", Hermione muttered.

* * *

Sarah jerked awake. Something silky was covering her. She tore it off and sat up. The train was slowing, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking in hushed tones.

Sarah had been dreaming. She fell and Jareth had caught her, just like he'd promised a year ago when he'd been singing to her. She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. He'd been falling after she'd said those fateful words, _"You have no power over me_", and she hadn't saved him. But she reminded herself she had to save Toby and that she had absolutely no feelings for the Goblin King. Right?

"Sarah?", Ron asked. Harry turned around and grinned. Sarah noticed they were all wearing their school robes. They must've been close, and that was why the train was slowing down.

"C'mon Ron.", Harry told his friend. "We'll wait outside while Sarah changes into her robes." Ron nodded and walked outside the compartment with Harry.

Sarah quickly changed out of her muggle clothes and into her Hogwarts robes while asking Hermione, "Was a tall blond man here?" Hermione nodded. "What happened to him after I passed out?"

"He disappeared. He's beautiful.", Hermione answered.

Sarah grinned. "Yeah, he is. But he's an egotistical bighead." Sarah took a deep breath. "So... Had any more tickle fights while I was taking a nap?"

Hermione turned red and, to Sarah's surprise, giggled. "Sarah, I don't know you too well yet, but... Do you think Harry likes me?"

Sarah was saved from answering when the train finally slowed to a stop, and Harry and Ron came back.

A voice echoed through the train: "You have arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

Sarah felt her stomach twist into a knot. Her nervousness must've shown, because Harry patted her on the back and said, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Where'd Hoggle go?", she asked.

"Dunno. I think he left with, uh, that guy.", Ron answered.

Sarah nodded, but was too nervous to say anything else. They got off the train and stepped onto a a tiny, dark platform. Sarah shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and voice started booming over all the noise, "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!"

A giant of a man beamed over the sea of heads.

"That's Hagrid.", Ron informed her. "He teaches Care of Magical Creatures, and he's also the gamekeeper. He takes the first years to the castle by sailing over the lake."

Sarah nodded and said, "I guess that means me too. I hope I don't get any more excitement today. I've had enough to last me a while."

The three of them just grinned and waved her on.

Sarah, who was used to rough terrain because of the times she'd gone hiking and because of the different areas of a certain labyrinth, didn't slip or stumble like the first years around her as they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Sarah thought there must be thick trees there.

No one spoke until Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in sec. Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four ter a boat!", Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Sarah got into a boat with a two kids, a boy and a girl with red hair and dark eyes who looked to be twins; and a dark haired girl with cold eyes that showed no emotion. Sarah shivered and nodded to each of them in turn, then turned back to stare up at the castle in wonder.

"Everyone here?", shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then. FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once. The castle towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

They sailed through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were in a kind of underground harbor, where they stepped out on rocks and pebbles. Well, Sarah stepped out. The other first years kind of clambered out.

Hagrid led them up a passageway in the rock after, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Hagrid opened the castle door and led them inside. The entrance hall was huge. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Hagrid across the flagged stone floor. Sarah could hear the drone of hundred of voices from a door way to the right, where the Great Hall must've been, and where Sarah figured the rest of the school must already be in there. Hagrid showed them into a small empty chamber off the hall, though, and he left. Soon, a plump woman, who Sarah recognized as Professor Sprout from the others' description, walked in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.", she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you'll be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your house will be like your family in Hogwarts. You will take classes with the rest of you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room...." She went on to talk about the houses for another thirty seconds, then said, "Now form a line and follow me."

Everyone formed a line, but Sarah held back a little, following at her own pace, hanging back as the younger kids walked up to stand up in front of the teachers. She stayed behind the table, leaning up against the wall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned at her. Sarah spotted Malfoy with his two cronies. He looked very sulky, which pleased Sarah. She didn't pay attention to the Sorting Hat's song. When the first years all got sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now.", he said, his eyes twinkling." We have a very special girl with us, a girl who was home schooled until now. She will be joining the sixth years. Sarah Williams."

Sarah pushed off the wall and sat on the stool. Professor Sprout placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It slipped a little past her eyes, but near as far down as she'd it go on some of the first years.

"Hm.", said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Yes. Haven't had one like this for a while. No worries, I'll find the perfect place. Plenty of courage, stubborn. Not a bad mind, very nice. But you think people think less of you than you really are. But where to put you?"

Sarah gripped the edge of the seat and something Harry had told her came back to her. "_There wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't go bad who wasn't in Slytherin._" She thought, _Please don't put me in Slytherin with Malfoy trying to kill me the entire time so that bloody Goblin King can swoop in and save me every time and I actually have to _see _him more often than I want_.

The Sorting Hat was silent for a few moments before it finally shouted out to the whole hall, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" Sarah took off the hat and sat in between Ron and a tall black boy that Ron introduced as Dean Thomas.

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly swung open, and Dumbledore smiled. "And this is are new DADA/Potions teacher. Professor Jareth Shae."

Sarah whirled around in shock, along with Harry and Ron and Hermione, to look at the tall blond Goblin King waltz in like he owned the place.

"Did I miss the Sorting? Blast! Oh, well.", Jareth said, and grinned at them all.

Sarah stood up quite abruptly and tore off the gloves she'd woken up wearing once again.

"Sarah, don't!", Harry shouted, but it was too late. Sarah had brought out her wand. The power and anger that burst from it nearly knocked Sarah off her feet. Jareth's eyes widened as he looked at her, then around the hall. Sarah looked around and saw that every knife in the Great Hall were now floating and every one was pointed straight at... the Goblin King. Harry had taken out his own wand and he was now standing in front of Sarah. "Sarah, stop.", he said calmly.

A cup and a plate flew off one of the table. The cup hit Harry on the side of the head and the plate smashed into Jareth's face. In the brief moment of confusion, Harry snatched Sarah's wand from her hand.

"No!", Jareth shouted, and was instantly standing behind Sarah.

"I'm going to murder you, you goddamn bastard.", she hissed, then her world became dark, and the last thing she knew was the smell of spices and old books and leather.

* * *

I believe Sarah is now officially pissed off at the new professor. Despite her promise to Dumbledore, she actually tried to kill the Goblin King, though she didn't actually mean to, mind you. I wasn't going to write that at first, but I thought this would be good. If it isn't, I'd like to know. If it was... well, I'd like to hear about that too. So, next chapter, classes with the Goblin King, and Sarah gets closer to him than she would like. Oh, and there is love potion involved, so that should be fun. Well, tell me what you think, please! And Sarah _doesn't_ murder him, though she comes very close the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sarah trudged through the corridors towards the Great Hall the next morning, grumbling. She'd passed out again, and she'd only woken up this morning because Hermione had been shaking her to get up or she'd be late. No matter how much her head hurt, Sarah didn't really like the idea of being late for her first day of school.

Before they actually went into the Great Hall, Harry warned her for the hundredth time that morning not to take off her gloves and that she had promised Dumbledore not to kill the new professor.

Sarah wished she'd known who the professor was when she'd made that dreadful promise.

Harry opened the doors, and she followed him, Hermione, and Ron inside.

As soon as they entered, the talking died down, then started up again, twice as loud as it had been when they'd first opened the doors. Sarah grumbled a bit more and purposefully ignored the tall blond man who happened to be handing out the schedules.

The Goblin King seemed happy for a man Sarah had tried to kill last night. She hadn't actually tried to kill him. She hadn't known what she was going to do. She let her power out of control by accident. That wasn't to say that the Goblin King didn't deserve a plate in the face for showing up as one of her teachers. The year was going to be torture.

"I believe I'll handle it from here, Jareth.", Sarah heard Dumbledore's voice say, and she looked up. Dumbledore had intercepted Jareth halfway down the table.

"I can handle it, Professor Dumbledore.", Jareth replied. Sarah shivered involuntarily at his voice, but not from fear. She didn't know what the bloody hell it was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Are you sure?", Dumbledore was asking.

"Of course.", Jareth replied arrogantly.

"Egotistical bighead.", Sarah muttered. Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, did you just... giggle?", Harry teased.

"Why, yes, Harry. I'm so glad you noticed. Did you like it?", Hermione teased back.

"I wish you two would stop beating around the bush.", Jareth's voice said from behind them. "One of these days, I may just slip some love potion into your drinks and get this denial over with."

"Well, Professor, maybe you shouldn't be wasting that advice on us and instead direct to Sarah.", Harry joked.

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, Hermione giggled, and Sarah pushed Harry out of his seat. Jareth simply chuckled and said, "Ms. Williams does not need that sort of advice. She's already got cruelty down to an art."

Sarah gasped as he set their schedules down on the table. "Damn.", she muttered. "Why'd he have to go and start with that again."

Harry sat up and picked up his schedule, and he snickered. "First thing, Double Potions, then right after lunch, we have DADA."

Sarah groaned and started to hit her head on the table. She was hoping to give herself a nice headache so she wouldn't have to think about the man in the tight pants who was currently giving out timetables to the a group of giggling girls down the table, which for some reason, made Sarah feel something that was dangerously close to jealousy. She remembered, however, that she'd already had a headache before she came in, and that hadn't helped. She continued to bang her head, however, because it gave her a reason not to look up, even if it wasn't a particularly good reason. She cursed for a quite a while before Hermione finally announced that it was time for their first class. Sarah groaned, but got up anyway to follow them to that dreaded place called Potions class.

When they got to the dungeon they would be having class in, the door was open and they walked in. Only Malfoy, his cronies, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown were already there. Sarah noted with satisfaction that Malfoy looked absolutely terrified. Thankfully, their bloody _teacher_ wasn't there yet.

There were several cauldrons with different Potions in them. Sarah insisted that they choose a seat near the back. They agreed, if only for the soul reason that they were afraid Sarah might kill him if she got too close to his egotistical bigheadedness.

They sat down in front of a pearly white potion that smelled like spices and old books and leather-

Sarah stopped herself after she realized what, _who_, the potion smelled like and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what potion is this?", she asked.

Hermione looked at it, then answered, "It's Amortentia. It's a love potion. You smell whatever attracts you."

"What?!", Sarah shouted.

"What is it?", Harry asked.

"It smells like spices and old books and leather."

"So what?"

Sarah was about to tell him _what_, but at that moment, several students poured in, followed by the egotistical bighead that was supposed to be teaching them.

"Alright then, my little goblins.", he greeted, smiling a dazzling smile that made Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggle. Sarah could've sworn that Hermione stifled her own giggle.

Sarah just groaned at his ridiculous choice of words.

"Now that I have your attention.", Jareth started.

"Not that you didn't have it before.", Sarah muttered.

"What was that, Ms. Williams?", he asked.

"Nothing, Your Bloody Majesty.", Sarah drawled back. Harry covered his hand with his mouth and shook with silent laughter. Ron was in much the same predicament. Hermione was simply staring at her hands, which were shaking in her lap.

"Ms. Williams, I may have very fancy boots and nice hair, but I am far from royalty, no matter about your wonderful fantasies of masked balls and the like.", Jareth replied.

Harry stood up, his mirth gone. "Now that was uncalled for, you-", he started, but Sarah pulled him back in his seat.

"Don't you go fighting my battles for me, Potter.", she hissed. "Now, _Professor_, I give you permission to continue with your egotistical bigheadedness."

Jareth choked for a moment, then smiled and started again, "Today, I thought to start the year with a bit of fun."

"I hope that doesn't include oubliettes or bogs that stink.", Harry muttered. Sarah resisted the urge to giggle.

"We will be identifying these different potions, just for a bit of fun. What's this one?"

Sarah looked to see a clear liquid in a cauldron boiling on the table next to theirs, and she raised her hand without really thinking about it. Hermione raised hers half a heartbeat later.

"Yes, Ms. Williams?", he asked.

"Veritaserum. It makes the drinker to tell the truth.", Sarah answered. Harry had told her about how Umbridge had used it last year.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

Despite the fact who was teaching them, Sarah grinned. Perhaps, if she kept her thoughts to herself, she might actually make it through the year.

"And this one?", Jareth asked, pointing to a mud-like potion.

This time, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy raised their hands.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's Draught of the Living Death.", Malfoy answered.

"That is incorrect. Ten points from Slytherin. Mr. Weasley?"

"That's Polyjuice Potion. It turns the drinker into someone else."

"Correct. Five more points to Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should get a tutor. Would you like remedial lessons with me?"

"NO!", Malfoy shouted and ran out of the room. His two cronies followed behind him. This time, Sarah did giggle.

Harry nudged Sarah. "I think our new professor is incredibly protective of you."

"That's less work I have to do, then.", Sarah replied, but even she had to admit that it felt nice to know someone was watching over her.

"Now, then, what about that potion in front of Ms. Williams?", Jareth asked, moving closer to them and peering at the contents. Sarah decided she would let Hermione answer. If just for the reason that she was afraid if she said something, it would be that that intoxicating smell had strengthened as soon as he'd gotten close.

"Ms. Williams?", Jareth asked.

"I don't have my hand up."

"Neither does anyone else, so you guess."

Sarah looked at Hermione, who had a hand over her mouth, hiding her grin. Sarah mouthed at her, "You're so dead.", then said out loud, "It's Amortentia. It's a... It's a love potion. You smell whatever attracts you."

"Professor, what do you smell?", Parvati asked.

"Lavender.", Jareth answered casually.

Sarah choked and Hermione giggled. It was rather hard to ignore the fact that Sarah used lavender soap. The fact that Hermione knew that and was now whispering as much to Ron and Harry and making them crack up as well was even harder to ignore. Sarah decided to keep her mouth shut the entire time.

Lavender Brown raised her hand. "Sir, how is it you can teach this class and the third year DADA class at the same time.", she asked.

"That, dear girl, is a secret that I only trust to people I trust wholeheartedly.", he answered.

"So, you'd tell Sarah?", Ron asked. The class giggled, and Sarah glared at him.

Jareth simply looked at him as if he was nuts and shrugged. "Do you think me and Ms. Williams know each other besides meeting her last night, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, she _did_ try and kill you for _some_ reason.", Lavender pointed out.

"Perhaps Ms. Williams just doesn't like blonds with mismatched eyes. No, I think she prefers the green-eyed, dark-haired type, eh?"

Sarah gasped. "I do _not_ like Harry Potter, if that's what you're getting at! That damned bog has gone to your head if that's what you think!", Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, come on, he's just a bit jealous, that's all.", Harry told her.

"He doesn't have anything to be jealous _of _!", Sarah retorted.

"Why do you care what he thinks?", Harry asked.

"Because the smell of this stupid potion has gone to my head and I think you're going to be dead if you don't stop trying to trick me into admitting that I'm in love with the bloody Goblin King!"

Harry simply gaped at her as she stormed out of the room, then he grinned. She just had admitted it without knowing it. Even if she hadn't even admitted it to herself.

"Harry, who is this Goblin King?", Dean asked.

"She read about him, and now she's got a crush on him. Like she said, that potion must've gone to her head.", Harry replied.

Dean just snorted and turned back to that bloody Goblin King.

Professor Shae shook his head and smiled, slightly pained. "I will make sure someone gets her homework to her. It's her first day. She must be a little stressed."

Stressed didn't even _begin_ to describe it.

* * *

I think Sarah needs a time out...

I told you love potions would be involved. They are going to be even more involved later on. Next chapter, Sarah is extremely confused by none other than that bloody Goblin King with the tight pants that we all know and love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarah was late for breakfast. She ran down the corridors until she finally skidded to a halt in front of the doorway to the Great Hall. Taking deep breaths and walking in, she avoided the strange looked people were throwing at her and sat down beside Hermione and across from Harry.

"Morning, Hermione, Harry.", she greeted.

"Morning, Sarah.", the two said in unison.

"Where's Ron?"

"He said he'd be damned if he was getting up early on a Saturday morning.", Harry answered, taking a bite of toast followed by bacon and some pumpkin juice.

"But what about breakfast?", Sarah asked.

"He'll get something from the kitchens when he feels like it.", Hermione replied.

Sarah grinned, then looked at Harry. "Harry, it true you're Quidditch Captain this year?"

Harry nodded. "Yup. You wanna try out?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I would! I've never actually flown before, but it sounds like fun. I want to be a keeper."

"I think you'd be good at that.", said a new voice to the morning.

Sarah grinned at the boy who sat down beside her. "Morning Hoggle.", Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sarah, Harry, Hermione. Jareth any good as a teacher."

Sarah shrugged. "Actually, he could be he'd get over himself."

Hoggle snorted. "Not much chance of that."

Suddenly, hundreds of owls streamed into the Great Hall, making Sarah jump. She still hadn't gotten used to that.

Sarah's owl flew in and nibbled her ear. "You better not be the actual Jareth doing that. If you are, I really _am_ going to kill you." The owl simply looked at her and Sarah smiled. "Morning Jareth, either way." She fed him a bit of toast and he flew off.

Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a letter. "Hullo, Hedwig. Who's this from, eh?", Harry asked her as she dipped her beak into his pumpkin juice. harry opened it, read, and grinned. "Hey, Sarah, you want to come with me and Hermione to see Hagrid?"

"I'd love to!", Sarah said, and started on some toast. When the three of them had finished their breakfast, they set off for Hagrid's hut.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning, quite unusual weather for southern Scotland, and Jareth was grumbling as he walked across the castle grounds towards Hagrid's hut. It was probably a good thing that Dumbledore had halted his classes because of the... argument with Sarah two days ago, but he wasn't all together sure that he was grateful for it. He'd already done pros and cons over and over again for the past two days and, well... it couldn't hurt to do it again.

Pros: This time away from him would give Sarah time to cool down. She might not try to kill him next time. Cons: He couldn't be near her. Dumbledore couldn't pull any of his tricks. Jareth couldn't pull any of tricks. He couldn't taunt Harry and Hermione as much as he would like.

Jareth had a much bigger list in his office, but he couldn't remember all of them. He stopped going over them when he reached the half-giant's door and knocked.

The door opened a crack and one eye looked out. "Er, sorry, Yer Majesty, but I got company. Yeh shouldn't come in.", Hagrid said.

"Oh, Hagrid, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something from me. I know you're not doing that, now, are you?", Jareth drawled.

What little of Hagrid Jareth could see paled. "If yeh want ter come in, ye better prepare yerself."

"For what?" Hagrid didn't answer but opened the door wide enough for Jareth to see inside. Jareth caught his breath, because the first thing he saw were those defiant green eyes staring at him, daring him to come any closer. He chose, perhaps wisely, to stay silent. After he was done staring at Sarah, he noticed the two others in the room: Harry and Hermione.

"Hullo, Goblin King.", Harry greeted cheerfully. "We were just talking about you?"

Jareth didn't say anything.

"Yes, we were talking about your eyes.", Hermione elaborated.

"How did they become mismatched?", Sarah asked.

Jareth looked at her in surprise before clearing his throat. "I had an accident when I was young. Very young."

"What do you mean?", Sarah asked. Jareth noted that she sounded concerned. That was a start at least.

"I do not want to talk about it.", he answered. "I do, however, want to talk to you about your wand."

"Mm, yes. So do I. Why did you do it?"

"Because you are going to need that extra power for what you have to do." Jareth's mouth dropped. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that."

Harry stood up. "I will not put another one of my friends in danger, if that's what you're getting at.", he said.

Jareth sighed. "Harry, you have no idea what Sarah is capable of." Sarah shuddered and Jareth turned back to her. "What is it?"

She stood up a little shakily. "How is it that you say my name different than everyone else?", she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm afraid I don't follow.", Jareth replied, genuinely confused.

"How is it when everyone else says my name, it's just my name, but when you say it, it's like a treasure that you would only share with someone you know would appreciate it?"

"That's so sweet.", Hermione whispered.

Jareth stared at her for quite a while before replying, "Because it is a treasure, Sarah. Everything about you is a treasure. _You_ are a treasure."

Sarah gasped, felt behind her for a second for the chair, and lowered herself into it, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What'd I say?", Jareth asked.

"Everything.", Harry replied, then walked around the table to Sarah. "C'mon, Sarah. Let's go find Hoggle. He'll have some lovely words to say about our friend The Singing King."

To everyone's surprise, Sarah giggled and replied, "No, I'm okay. But I think the Singing King is drunk."

Jareth chuckled. "I am only drunk when it suits me, love.", he informed them.

"And when does it suit you?", Harry asked.

"When I want to forget something. My favorite is red wine."

Sarah giggled again and sang, "_Only one thing makes me forget... Red, red wine. Stay close to me, don't let me be alone._"

Jareth laughed out loud. "Gods, Sarah, you listen to the most interesting music."

"Oh you don't even _want_ to hear _Let's Dance_."

"On the contrary, I would."

This time, Hagrid laughed, and Jareth could've sworn the hut shook a little. "Yer Majesty, yer full of surprises."

"Please Hagrid. Call me Jareth. You aren't one of my subjects.", Jareth told him.

"Hagrid reminds me of Ludo.", Sarah said.

"Aye, he does.", Jareth agreed.

"Who's Ludo?", Hermione asked.

"A night troll that Sarah befriended in my Labyrinth", he answered, then looked around. "Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"He said he'd be damned if he was going to get up early on a Saturday morning. Said he'd go to the kitchens when he felt like breakfast.", Hermione replied, and she shook her head.

Jareth laughed, then sobered quickly. "Now, Sarah. About your wand. It is actually quite a bit more powerful than I thought it would be. You're having trouble controlling it, which has nearly killed the both of us."

Sarah blushed. "Sorry about the knives. And the plate.", she muttered.

"Quite all right. You were angry. You had every reason to be."

"Jareth, are you actually... being good?"

"Sarah, are you actually... apologizing?"

Sarah glared at him for a moment, then laughed. "Fine, we can both be stubborn, just like old times."

Jareth grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way, love. Now, then, Dumbledore told me it might be a good idea for me to teach you how to control your wand. You can just keep those gloves on for the rest of your life, of course. I like them. They look a lot like mine."

Sarah shook her head. "I think I'll take the lessons. But I want to bring Harry with me when I take them. God knows what I might do if I'm in the same room with you alone."Jareth decided not to say anything about the possible double meaning in that phrase. Hermione, though, couldn't control her giggle, and Sarah glared at her. "That is _not_ what I meant."

"Damn. And here I was, getting my hopes up.", Jareth muttered.

"You know, if you're going to be your egotistical bigheaded self, I can always not come at all."

Jareth's eyes widened. "I was only joking. Please, you have to. Please, please, please?"

"Well, if you're going to whine about it... But on one condition."

"Anything. I'll even move the stars."

"Don't start with that again. Anyway, I want Harry to come with me."

Jareth looked at Harry, who shrugged. Jareth sighed, then nodded. "Yes, yes. Potty, er, Potter can come."

"I've got a new nickname for him.", Harry announced.

"What?", Sarah asked.

"_ 'Peeves'_."

Jareth sighed while everyone else laughed, even Hagrid, who didn't seem to know what the heck was going on. _That boy's been spending too much time with Albus_, he thought, then got up, said good-bye, and left.

* * *

Hey, Sarah didn't faint or try to kill Jareth this chapter. Let's celebrate!!! YAY!!! Anyway, I wasn't able to do the DADA scene this chapter, but next chapter, definitely, DADA and Sarah gets really confused. OK, well, she doesn't get _too_ confused, but still.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sarah shifted in her seat nervously. It was her first DADA class of the year, and Sarah was nervous. She wasn't as much worried about their so-called teacher than she was about how he was going to go about teaching them. He couldn't teach them wand magic since he wasn't exactly a wizard. Potions was okay because there was no wand-waving or incantations in that class. But this class was a different matter. And that was why she shifted in her seat every 10 seconds.

They waited five minutes before Jareth made his grand appearance. The door banged opened, and Jareth strode in, smiling, cape billowing out behind him as he walked. Lavender and Parvati looked as if they were about ready to faint.

"Hello, class. Good afternoon to all you little buggers. Now that I'm here-", Jareth started, but was cut off when another Jareth came down the stairs from the office above and finished, "-we can start the lesson."

Another Jareth came in through the door at the other end of the room and said, "Today you will be learning how-"

"-to detect certain things in situations-", the first Jareth continued.

"-such as this.", chorused about a dozen Jareths that poured through the front door.

"Great.", Sarah muttered. "One is bad enough."

Harry snorted.

"Now.", all of the Jareths said together. "There is one difference between the copies and the real me. Who thinks that they can tell what it is?"

Harry nudged Sarah. "You can do it.", he told her. "If anyone can tell what the difference is, you can."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?", Sarah whispered back.

"No, it's supposed to be true, helpful. Come on, Sarah. Give it a go."

Sarah sighed and reluctantly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Williams.", the Jareths chorused.

Sarah stood up slowly and walked over to the nearest Jareth. She walked around him looking him up and down. Same hair, same mismatched eyes, same pants.... But something was still missing. She went several Jareth's down the row until she figured it out. _They had no smell!_ It wasn't just that they didn't have that intoxicating smell of spices and old books and leather, but they had absolutely _no smell_.

Confidence renewed, she continued down the row until she came to the third Jareth to the end. He had that smell. She got very close, not being able to resist teasing him, took in a deep breath, and said, "You."

Jareth grinned. Every other Jareth in the room disappeared. "Correct, Ms. Williams. Twenty points to Gryffindor.", he said. Was it Sarah's imagination, or was his voice a little higher than usual? "Now, how did you know?"

"Because you have a scent and the other ones didn't.", she replied as she headed back to her seat and sat down. _I'd know your scent anywhere_, she whispered in her mind.

"What?", Jareth asked.

"What?", Sarah replied.

"You were whispering to yourself."

_Damn_. "Nothing. It's just become a bad habit."

"Ah. I see. Now, Ms. Williams, for the record, what do I smell like?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"It helps to commit the practice to memory, or that's what people have told me."

Sarah peered closer at him for a moment, but she saw no hidden meaning. "You smell like, uh, spices and leather and old books." Harry burst out laughing. Sarah realized he knew she'd smelled the same things from that damned love potion. Sarah pushed him out of his seat. The idiot just laughed harder. Sarah shook her head. "Hermione, I don't know what you see in him."

Hermione glared at her. "For the last time, we are _not_ going out."

Sarah shrugged and looked around. Someone else was laughing now. She realized with a start that it was Jareth. "Ms. Williams.", he wheezed out. "I do believe your insight is just as keen as your sense of smell. Not _nearly_ as good as mine, though."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Egotistical bighead.", she muttered.

The rest of the class went very well, in Sarah's opinion. Jareth got incredibly arrogant at times and Sarah would roll her eyes at him. Jareth sent Malfoy running out of the class again after suggesting Malfoy stay after class to perfect his technique. Sarah almost felt sorry for that ferret of a boy.

Almost.

"Sarah.", Jareth called from his desk as she was about to leave. She walked back over to him.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Your first lesson for your wand. Next Friday night, 8:00, here."

Sarah nodded and walked out, hoping she wasn't going to have to wear these damned gloves forever.

* * *

That night, Sarah tossed in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't get rid of the image of being so close to Jareth that day. She had meant to torture him. Not herself.

Not that she was tortured by it. She had just seen it all day, and now it was keeping her from sleeping. No, the memory was not torturing her.

Was it?

Sarah finally gave up and walked down to the common room. Sitting there on the couch nearest the burning embers in the fireplace was the Goblin King. She walked over silently and stood behind him for so long, watching him, she wasn't sure how much time went by.

Jareth stirred and turned around. His eyes fell on her, and he smiled. "Hello, Sarah.", he greeted. There it was again, the way he said her name. She shivered and walked around to sit at the other end of the couch. She shivered again, but this time because she realized it was cold without all the people and the sunlight and the roaring fire.

Jareth conjured crystal that slowly turned into thick fleece blanket. He wrapped her in it and pulled her close.

"Jareth, what are you doing?", Sarah asked, looking up at him.

He smiled sadly and answered, "Breaking my heart again."

Sarah suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she stared at the dying fire. She knew she shouldn't take comfort that he was so close with his arms around her, but she did. She sighed and leaned against him, suddenly very tired.

"Jareth, why did you come here?", she asked sleepily, refusing to close her eyes until he answered her question.

"Dumbledore is an old friend. I wanted to help him out, with being a teacher and helping with this bloody war. But that's seems like a very small reason compared to you, love."

"What about your kingdom?"

"Well, if I disappear for a while, you'll know where I am, won't you? I have someone watching over it, but I'll have to leave if someone makes a wish." She smiled and finally closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent and let his warmth and comfort wash over her. "Sleep well, my precious thing.", Jareth whispered in her ear, and she fell asleep.

* * *

"You're sure about this?", hissed a cold voice.

"Yes, my lord.", the man kneeling on the floor wheezed.

"My son, teaching at that... that school. He is purposefully trying to get back at me."

"No sir. He's old friends with the headmaster. And..." The man trailed off.

"Spit it out!"

"One of the Runners, a girl, the first one to beat his labyrinth in two thousand years. She's a witch, and she's at the school."

Lord Voldemort pondered this. "Revenge?", he asked.

"No sir.", the other man wheezed. "He fell in love with her."

Voldemort stood up abruptly. "WHAT?!", he roared.

The other man shuffled backwards.

Voldemort turned his red eyes on the man. "What's her name?"

"Sarah.", the other man replied, fear now evident in his voice. "Sarah Williams."

Voldemort stumbled back onto his throne-like chair in surprise. "Who?", he hissed.

"Sarah Williams."

Voldemort cursed. "I thought I killed her the day I killed her mudblood-loving father."

"Robert Williams?"

"No, you fool! That man isn't her real father."

"Then who is, my lord?"

Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh and replied, "You'll see. You will see."

* * *

Ooooh. This actually going to have something other than fainting and near murders in it. HOORAY!!! And, yes, Sarah wasn't exactly confused by Jareth's tricks, but everybody else was. Next chapter, Quidditch and, I think, wand lessons. And in the next, say, three or four chapters, more is revealed about Sarah's family. This has got to be one of my more elaborate stories, I think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Someone was shaking her. Sarah swatted at the offending hand and groaned, "Leave me alone. Five more minutes, Jareth."

"Jareth?", she heard someone who was definitely _not_ Jareth asked.

Sarah opened an eye and looked up at Harry. "Where'd he go?", she asked.

"Who?", Harry asked.

Sarah sighed. "Never mind. Why are you waking me up?"

"It's Quiddtich tryouts today. You said you wanted to tryout."

Sarah sat bolt upright. "Am I late?"

"I'm the Quidditch Captain. You're only late when I say you are." He grinned.

Sarah got up and ran up to her dormitory. Hermione greeted her with a sleepy smile. "Good luck, Sarah."

Sarah simply nodded, got dressed, grabbed her broom, and ran back downstairs.

"Ready?", Harry asked.

"Yup."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Got your wand?"

"Yeah. I slept with it. Don't remind me."

"What happens when you hold your wand with your bare hand?"

Sarah looked down at her hands and cursed. She quickly ran back upstairs, grabbed her gloves, and ran back down, tugging them on. "Okay. I'm ready."

Harry nodded and led the way out of the portrait hole.

"Mr. Potter. Where is your girlfriend, Ms. Granger?", the Pink Lady asked.

Sarah giggled. Harry glared at the portrait and walked rather quickly away, making it hard for Sarah to keep up.

They stopped by the Great Hall for a few moments to grab a piece of toast, then headed out of the castle.

"Harry, do you think I'll be any good?", she asked.

"Of course.", said a smooth voice at her left.

Sarah looked and groaned. "What are you doing here, Jareth?"

"Two reasons.", Jareth replied. "I wanted to see the tryouts. I've never actually seen anyone flying on a broom. Sounds interesting. The other reason is that I wanted to apologize."

Sarah looked at him in surprise. "For what?"

"I have a list, actually."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "This is killing you, isn't it?"

"Very much so, yes. It's a very severe blow to my ego."

"Well, perhaps my services aren't needed, then. You are quite capable of killing you yourself."

"Oh, I need very different services from, you love."

"No, you don't."

"Would you two get a room?", Harry asked. "You guys bicker like a married couple."

"Well, I hope so.", Jareth replied, then gasped in pain and held his side where Sarah's elbow had temporarily resided.

"I wish you would stop this, Harry. I will never admit that I love the bloody Goblin King.", Sarah said firmly.

"But you just did.", Harry pointed out.

"No, I didn't."

"You said you wouldn't _admit_ it. Well, it means you have something _to admit_."

Sarah glanced at the Goblin King. He was looking at Harry with interest. "Stop twisting my words, Potter."

"No, please, Potter. Go on.", Jareth said.

Sarah glared at him. "We can't take any advice from him. He has his own love problems to sort out?"

"We, Sarah?"

"Great. You too. Stop finding double meanings in what I say."

"Well, of course, me too. I'm the one who wants you to love me."

Sarah opened her mouth, then shut it again. "Potter, tell him you mistook me so he'll leave me alone."

Jareth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sarah, you know I don't believe you."

Sarah grabbed his arm in a firm grip and threw it off of her shoulders. "Now, then. What's at the top of that list you were talking about?"

"Last night.", he replied.

"What happened last night?", Harry asked suspiciously.

Sarah glared at him. She said, "He wishes.", at the same time Jareth said, "I wish."

Harry laughed, then looked at Jareth. "Continue."

"Thank you.", Jareth said. "I'm sorry. I took advantage of the fact that you were tired and virtually defenseless against me."

Sarah gaped at him. "I was tired because I think you were weaving a spell over me."

Jareth looked at Harry. "Clever lass, isn't she?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione would like to learn that spell."

"Here were go with Hermione again.", Sarah sighed. "Harry, why don't you just admit it?"

"I'll admit I love Hermione the day you admit you love Professor Shae."

"Who?", Sarah asked.

"Me. I'm your teacher.", Jareth reminded her.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, Harry, that's a good idea. I'll admit I love the Goblin King, even though I _don't_, the day you admit you love Hermione." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

Harry shook her hand. "Deal.", he agreed.

"Harry, hurry up and get over your denial, please.", Jareth said. There was a flash of bright light and he turned into his owl form and flew off.

"Damn. Now you've got his hopes up. Great job, Harry. I don't suppose there's a reverse love potion out there is there so I can force him to drink it."

"Hermione's the one to talk to about that."

"There you go again."

Harry glared at her. "And, anyway, how would you force him to drink it? Flashing him, I suppose?" Sarah punch him on the arm, rather hard. "Ow. That hurt." He rubbed his bruised arm as they entered the Quidditch Pitch.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was there, along with half the school in the bleachers. Jareth was perched on one of the goal posts. Sarah hoped she got a chance to throw the Quaffle at him. _But it was an accident, I swear_.

"Harry, there are so many people. Why?", Sarah asked.

"I'm the so-called 'Chosen One'.", he answered. "They probably came to gawk."

The tryouts actually weren't as bad as Sarah expected them to be. The new Chasers were herself, Katie, who returned, Sarah, and Ginny. Harry was quite proud of his beaters, as well. One was a boy named Roger Winters who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head; and David Jones, who was tall, thin, and pale but had good aim. The returning Keeper was Ron, who had nearly got on after Cormac McLaggen nearly out-saved him.

Harry beamed at his new team. They all beamed back, except Sarah, who was staring intently at the familiar owl perched on one of the goalposts. "Sarah, this way.", Harry said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Sarah jumped. "What?", she asked.

"Let's not think about our new teacher and how you're going to torture him when you get your hands on him, Sarah.", Harry replied. Ron snorted. "Now, then. I think this team is going to be great this year. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, we will win the Cup!"

"Harry, please, stop.", Sarah begged.

"Sarah, it's just a book.", Harry told her.

"Harry, don't get me started on that damned book."

Harry grinned. "Fine. Then I won't say anything about how we'll be generous at first, then we'll be cruel."

"No, you bloody well won't." Her hand was in her pocket. Harry suspected she was gripping her wand.

"All right, I give. You have no power over me."

She let go of her wand and lunged at him. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the collision, but it never came. He opened his eyes. Jareth had grabbed her wrists and he was... _kissing_ her? He pulled away and nodded. "There. No fighting, Ms. Williams.", he told her in a scolding voice. Sarah stared at him in shock for a few moments before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Jareth caught her and picked her up. Harry was glad that the only people left in the stadium, besides him, was the team and Hermione and Jareth. "I'll take her to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter.", Jareth told him formly and walked away.

Hermione giggled. Harry shot her a look. "It isn't funny, Hermione.", he said seriously.

"Oh, I know, Harry. I'm worried, too. But what happened before she fainted was funny."

Harry shook his head and ran after the Goblin King.

Here we go. Next chapter, wand lessons, and more about how the heck Voldemort became Jareth's old man. Next chapter after that, more love potions. Hehe. I'm look forward to that. Oh, and, probably about chapter 12 or 13 or 14, we find out about the connection between Harry and Sarah. Some of you might love it... Some of you may kill me. Either way, it's quite a good twist, if I do say so myself.

Jareth: *looking around* How did I get here?

Lp: Jareth, this is a completely different story.

Jareth: *sigh* How are you torturing me this time? PLEASE tell me I don't have kids that make me feel small and inferior.

Lp: No... Sarah and Harry and Dumbledore make you feel small and inferior.

Jareth: Damn...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sarah stopped outside the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was behind her, waiting patiently for her to get on with it. It wasn't like she hadn't seen _him_ all week. She saw him all the time at meal times and classes. But she hadn't had any kind of informal conversation with him since the... _incident_ at Quidditch tryouts almost a week ago.

Not that she cared.

Sarah took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in.", came the muffled reply.

Sarah's hand froze on the door knob. Harry looked at her. "Sarah, you have to turn the knob if you want to go in."

"Yes, but the question is: Do I want to go in?", she replied.

"Of course you do, or you wouldn't be asking yourself that."

The voice on the other side of the door suddenly became irritated. "If you bloody kids are playing 'Ding-Dong-Ditch' again, I swear I'm gonna- Sarah." Jareth had opened the door and was staring at her in shock. Harry cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Young Mr. Potter. Come in, the both of you." They followed him in and sat in front of his desk. He didn't sit down, but he stood beside the fire with hid hands behind his back. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you were going to show up."

"Well, you might've given me detention if I didn't, Professor Shae.", Sarah answered.

"Sarah." Jareth paused as Sarah shuddered at that... that _way_ he said her name. "I was trying to distract you from thoughts of bloodshed. I probably could've done it better though."

"You bloody well could've!", Harry shouted.

"Harry, shut up.", Sarah told him.

Harry looked at her for a moment before shifting in his seat so he could glare at Jareth more comfortably.

Jareth sighed. "Now, then. On with the lesson." He started pacing in front of the fire. "Now, then, Mr. Potter, you can produce a fully-fledged Patronus, correct?"

"Yeah.", Harry replied hesitantly.

"You have to pick a memory, a happy memory to be able to do this, correct? I only ask because I'm not a wizard and I have no experience with the spell myself. Only what Remus taught me."

Harry looked up at Jareth in surprise. "You knew Professor Lupin?"

"I did, do. Very well. Haven't seen him since the night your parents died. Lovely couple, by the way."

"You knew my parents too?"

"Oh, yes. I was at your father's bachelor party. Snape was there, too, actually. He was a bloody mean drunk. That night was... it was... it was weird..." He thought for a moment before his mouth dropped in surprise. He shook his head. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand. You use much the same technique with your wand, Sarah, as you would performing a Patronus Charm."

Harry grinned. "I chose my parents the first time I produced one, and my friends.", he informed them.

Jareth nodded. "Aye, friends, family, whatever makes you happy beyond everything else. That's what does it. You focus that on the power that comes from your wand and it helps to contain it. You have to use your willpower as well. You have to be strong and _stubborn_ to wield this kind of power. You now know why most Fae are stubborn and why I thought you, Sarah Williams, would be perfect to wield it."

Despite herself, Sarah beamed. "I always knew my attitude would come in handy one of these days.", she said cheerfully.

Jareth grinned and finally came to sit across from them. "May I see your wand, Sarah?"

Sarah took out her wand and handed it to him. "Why wood from a peach tree?", she asked.

"I thought it would irritate you.", he replied mischievously.

"Why would it?", Harry asked.

"Enchanted peach. Made me forget at first what I was doing. Jareth was singing to me and I danced with him- No, don't look at me like that, Harry Potter. It's not like I had a choice of what I dreamed.", Sarah replied.

"Actually, you did.", Jareth said. "It was your dream, not mine, all though I designed the ballroom. My half-sister designed the dress. I just... invaded."

"It was an apple in the book.", Harry said.

"That was too much of a cliche.", Jareth said. "Besides, I like peaches better. Though if I'd thought ahead more, wood from an apple tree makes a better sound when you swish it."

"I've never liked peaches much. Watermelon has always been my favorite."

"No, I don't like the seeds-" Sarah cleared her throat. "Er, right, yes. Well, anyway, Sarah, stand up please. Trust me, it helps to stand up." Sarah stood up. "Now, close your eyes." Sarah did. "Think." Sarah thought back to the time she'd learned she was going to come to Hogwarts. She'd been so happy and excited. She smiled. "Do you have a memory?" She nodded. "Good. Allow it to fill you up-"

"And lose yourself within it.", Harry interrupted. "You're right. You did spend a lot of time with Lupin."

Sarah could feel the glare Jareth shot at Harry.

"Now open your eyes.", Jareth said. His voice was soft and soothing. Sarah opened her eyes. Jareth held her wand out to her. "Are you ready?"

In answer, she reached out and gripped the wand. She gasped. Power rushed into her. For a moment, it seemed as if she may have done it as she allowed her memory to build a sort of dam around the flow. But the dam shattered, the power washed over her, and she blacked out.

She must've been out for only a few minutes, because when she opened her eyes, she was still in the classroom, lying on a sofa that had definitely not been there before. Someone was stroking her hair. She looked to her left. It was Jareth, and he was smiling at her. Before she decided that she was too comfortable, she swatted his hand away.

"Sarah?", Harry asked. He knocked Jareth aside and looked at her closely with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. How long have I been out?"

"About ten minutes, give or take.", Jareth answered. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"No.", Sarah said firmly. "I want to try one more time."

"Stubborn lass, aren't you?" Jareth sighed. "All right. Stand up." Sarah stood up. "Now, obviously, the memory you chose wasn't good enough."

"Duh.", Sarah said.

"Hang on.", Harry said, digging through his bag. "Aha." He pulled out a Chocolate Frog, opened the package, stopped it from hopping away, and handed it to Sarah. "Lupin always gave me some chocolate after I passed out."

Sarah ate it. "Good.", she said simply, then nodded to Jareth.

Jareth nodded, and continued, "Now do the same thing you just did, but think of a different memory."

Sarah closed her eyes and thought. Nothing that crossed her mind fit the kind of overjoyed sensation that Harry and Jareth were... talking... Jareth... Suddenly, Sarah wasn't in the DADA classroom. She was dancing with Jareth in the bubble ballroom, she was falling asleep in his arms in front of the fire in the common room, he was kissing her on the Quidditch Pitch. Contrary to popular belief, she hadn't been angry. At least, not at first. In fact, she had never felt happier during her times with Jareth. Except when he sent the Cleaners after her and Hoggle. He probably just liked being challenged and challenging her, but still... Then there was the time in Potions when he'd been an idiot... Well, she was responsible for that, mostly. So, this time, Sarah thought of Jareth. She smiled and opened her eyes. She reached her wand that Jareth held out to her, and right before grasping it, she whispered, "Jareth.", and she took the wand.

The shock of the power wasn't near as bad, but it still made her weak in the knees. She focused on Jareth. Dancing. The common room. The Quidditch Pitch. His smell, that intoxicating smell. She built a dam around the power the wand was trying to overcome her with, and this time it held. The power receded, held in check. Sarah opened her closed eyes, dropped her wand, and gripped the edges of Jareth's desk. She took deep breaths and held on, lest she fall to the floor. After she was sure she could stand on her own, she let go and sat back down in her seat with a shaky sigh.

"That was great Sarah!", Harry shouted. Jareth didn't say anything. They both looked up. Jareth was leaning against the stone wall, gasping for breath.

Sarah got up and walked over to him shakily. "Jareth?", she asked.

He smiled a weak smile. "You did it.", he whispered, and he collapsed.

"Jareth!", Sarah shrieked. She knelt down beside him.

He smiled up at her again. "You might want to get Dumbledore now, love. I'm not sure how, but I think the bulk of the power in that wand poured into me."

As if he knew he was needed before anyone even shouted for him, Dumbledore swept into the room. "Stand up, Sarah. I'll take care of him.", he said gently.

Sarah was about to argue, but nodded reluctantly. "Okay." Sarah looked down at Jareth. "Good night, Professor."

* * *

Harry watched Dumbledore levitate Jareth's unconscious form out of the DADA classroom. He helped Sarah stand back up and he saw what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, are you all right?", he asked as he helped her walk out of the door.

She leaned heavily against him and wiped her sleeve across her face. "I'm fine.", she replied. "It's just... Well, Jareth isn't supposed to be like that. He's not supposed to be weak. He's not supposed to pass out just because of a little extra power. He's supposed to be strong and able to face anything and-"

"And it sounds like you used your memories of him for that happy memory for your wand."

Sarah felt a blush creeping up her face. "Did Jareth notice?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd knocked some quills off of Jareth's desk and I was picking them up when you came back to Earth."

"Well, you're helpful." They had come to the Fat Lady. "Dilligrout." The portrait swung open and, after helping Sarah through the hole, Harry went inside.

"Sarah, are you all right?", Hermione asked. She pushed Ron out of the seat nearest the fire, much to his protests, and helped Harry sit her down in it.

"Nothing. My wand and... everything. You know.", Sarah replied.

Harry explained what had happened. "Then, Jareth went a bit loopy as well, and Dumbledore said he'd take him to the hospital wing."

"Sarah, that must've been awful.", Hermione gasped.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, She stood up and began to pace.

"You know who else does that a lot?", asked a soft voice from the portrait hole. "Jareth."

Sarah stopped and looked up. Dumbledore had entered the room.

"Hullo, Professor.", Harry greeted. "How's Professor Shae?"

"A couple hours of unconscious slumber, and he'll be back to his old, egotistical, bigheaded self.", Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

Sarah laughed and sat down again. "Poor Jareth.", she said, shaking her head.

"Aye. Poor Jareth indeed.", Dumbledore said gravely, and he sat down. "Jareth came here at a great risk. You know that?"

Sarah looked up at him surprise. "Wh-what?", she asked.

He looked around then whispered, "I thought he would've told _you_."

"Told her what?", Harry asked.

"First off, you should know that Voldemort is about, oh, 3000 years old." Harry choked. "He's half-Fae. Yes, Tom Riddle was a Fae who ran away to the Aboveground, modified the memories of everyone around him, and took his place here in the human world. His wife, who was a witch the great-granddaughter of Slytherin, made him a love potion. They had Voldemort. Voldemort found a way to return to his father's homeland. There, the daughter of the High King fell in love with Voldemort. They married in secret. As you can imagine, Voldemort was only in it for the power. He wanted that power. When they had a son, he wanted the boy's power for his own. But when he tried to take it, Voldemort was actually weakened. He left a mark on the boy, though. One of the boy's pupils was bigger than the other."

Sarah gasped, then whispered, "Jareth?" Dumbledore nodded. "But if he doesn't want Voldemort to take his powers, why would even think about coming here?"

"Well, why do you think?", Dumbledore asked.

Sarah shook her head. "My brain's not working very well at the moment."

"He came for you, Sarah.", Harry said.

Sarah snorted. "He's not _that_ stupid."

"You'd be surprised.", Dumbledore muttered.

"Damn. No. I'm just not... that special."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Tell that to the Goblin King."

"Wait a second. ", Harry interrupted. "How is it that Voldemort came to Hogwarts?" (A/N Instead of being born in an orphanage, Voldemort was left on the orphanage's doorstep with a letter telling what his name was. Just thought I'd let you guys know.)

"Well, I'm sure you know the story of Peter Pan?" Everyone but Ron nodded.

"We'll tell you later, Ron.", Harry assured him. Ron nodded.

"Anyway, Voldemort was the same way. He went there when he was eleven, and he looked eleven for all of the years he was there."

"And a Fae princess fell for him?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "No stranger than a Fae king falling for a fifteen year old."

Sarah blushed. "Oh. Uh, right." She stood up. "My brain has just a had an information overload. I'm going to bed."

Dumbledore left not long afterwards. Ron went up next, then Hermione. Harry stayed for a little while, staring in the fire. He thought for a moment, then he had a thought. He had to talk to Lupin. He would write him a letter sometime soon. Harry nodded, stood up, stretched, then went upstairs to bed.

* * *

I hope I covered everything about Voldemort. If not, I'll make sure to add that in one of the other chapters. By the way, Hogwarts is about 3,100 years old. Somewhere in that area. They said over a thousand years. They didn't say how much over a thousand years.

Jareth: I think I'm going back to the other one. At least I don't pass out and look weak in that one.

Lp: Not yet, anyway.

Leanna: *appears* Lp, where am I?

Lp: Wrong story, Leanna.

Leanna: Oh. *disappears*

Lp: *shakes head*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Four days later, Sarah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the classroom, and all four of them gasped. There was that pearly white Amortentia bubbling in each bloody cauldron.

Sarah cursed. "You don't think he knows what I smell, do you?", she asked Harry.

Harry grinned at her. "Has he had a history of mind-reading?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "I don't think so." She looked around. "This is torture."

"Well, look at it this way: It'll be torture for him, too."

She scowled. "Don't remind me."

He chuckled, and they sat down at a table in the middle.

Five minutes later, Jareth entered. Lavender and Parvati giggled.

"Good afternoon to all of you.", Jareth greeted. He shook his head as if he were trying to shake off a flea, and smiled. "Now, today, you may be wondering why Amortentia is simmering in every cauldron. I don't know why I do this, really I don't, but at least even if you mess this up, the potion won't smell like a certain bog I've heard of.", Sarah and Harry snorted. "So." He started to walk around the classroom. "Today, we will be learning how to reverse a love potion." There were several groans. "We are _not_ learning how to make them, or I could find myself in quite a lot of trouble. _Ms. Patil_. The Weasley twins make brilliant things, but I am not completely incompetent. When your pumpkin juice smells like lavender, you are _not_ going to drink it." Sarah decided not to voice her opinion on that. "Well, I might, but it depends on who gave it to me, because I can tell that is well." Harry snorted. "Mr. Potter, keep thoughts of Ms. Granger out of your mind please, and pay attention."

This time Sarah did laugh. Quite loudly. "I'm sorry.", she said between gasps for breath. She shook her head.

"Hm. May I continue now?" The entire class nodded. "Good. Now, open your books to page 325."

Sarah opened her book and raised an eyebrow. "Harry, why are we suppose to use unicorn hair?"

Harry shrugged. "Ask Hermione.", he answered, then glared at her to stop her from saying anything.

"Mr. Potter, what did I say?", Jareth asked, walking over to him.

Harry looked up at him. "Fussing at me is an excuse, isn't it, Professor?", he asked.

Sarah gasped, and pushed Harry out of his seat.

"Sarah, that is getting old.", Harry groaned.

"And yet you fall for it every time.", Sarah retorted.

Jareth snorted and moved on to shadow Malfoy, who whimpered slightly. Sarah hid a grin, then helped Harry back into his chair.

Ten minuted later, Sarah glared at the contents of her potion. Why couldn't it smell like something else. At least it didn't smell like Ron's. Contrary to what Jareth had said, Ron's potion smelled a bit like rotten fish. Sarah took out her wand and gripped it tightly. It made her feel better. She smiled, looked up, and jumped. Jareth was standing over her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Williams, this potion does not require wands.", he said.

"Just because I've got my wand out doesn't mean I'm going to use it.", Sarah replied. She gripped her wand a little tighter under the table. She took off her glove and began to carefully channel the power in the wand. She had an idea.

"Ms. Williams, I don't think-"

But they never got to hear what he didn't think, for at that moment, the caulron turned into a geyser, and the pearly white liquid shot into Jareth's face. Sarah grinned.

"Sarah, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.", Harry hissed at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why not?"

Harry pointed. Jareth had stumbled back a couple of feet. Now, he was standing there, just staring. At Sarah. But he didn't look angry. He looked... sad and hurt.

"Ah. No, you're right. That's not good.", she muttered. Jareth must've accidentally ingested love potion. At least, she _hoped_ it was accidentally. Sarah quickly stood up as Jareth started making his way over to her. "Harry, I could use a little help."

Harry sighed and stood up, taking out his wand. "Professor, you've just accidentally drunken love potion.", he told the other man calmly.

Jareth smiled a sad smile. "I don't want to hurt you, Mr. Potter. Get out of my way."

Harry put his wand away. "You know I don't get it. You act as if you want to hurt Sarah. Why?"

Jareth looked at him sharply. "Ten years I waited for her to realize where she truly belonged. Of course, my mother tried to warn me about witches wizards, said we shouldn't trust them. But, of course, I went to her when she called for me." He looked over Harry's shoulder at Sarah, and suddenly he wasn't in front of Harry anymore. He was standing directly in front of gasped and backed away against the door. "I won't let you get away from me a second time, Sarah."

"Get. The hell. Away. From me.", Sarah gasped.

He disappeared and reappeared directly in front of her again. "I'm afraid I can't-" But he was interrupted when someone suddenly pushed against the door. Sarah ducked under him to stand behind Harry and drew her wand. She was just able to cork the power before it rushed into her, and she pointed the powerful piece of wood at Jareth.

"I don't want to do this.", she told him.

"What the bloody hell- Jareth!", yelled an angry voice. A man with shoulder length, greasy hair in long black robes had entered the room.

Jareth growled and turned on the man. "Snape. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Jareth, in case nobody told you... I _work_ here.", Snape drawled back, then looked over his head at Harry. "Potter. What happened?"

"He accidentally drank love potion, sir.", Harry answered.

Snape cursed quite viciously, then strode off to his private stores, returning with a small vial of purple liquid and handed it to Jareth. "Drink this, man."

Jareth eyed the liquid suspicously for a moment before downing it in one gulp. After a few moments, his look of pain turned to one of confusion. He looked at the other man. "Snape? What the bloody hell-", Jareth started, then his eyes landed on Sarah and they widened. "Sarah... Damn it. Sarah, I didn't mean-" Sarah didn't wait to here what he didn't mean, because she pushed past both him and Snape, fighting the urge to cry.

Harry caught up with halfway back to the common room. He didn't say anything at first. It wasn't until they were inside the common room that he spoke.

"Even though it is partly your fault that it happened, I won't tell you all the reasons why that was a stupid thing to do. I _do_ want to know, however, why Jareth said he'd been waiting twelve years.", he said.

Sarah collapsed on the floor beside the fire and shivered, though it wasn't from the cold. "I don't know.", she finally said. "But I had no idea he'd felt like this for so long. Or that he was that hurt. I didn't even stop to think that he _was_ hurt."

"You mean you didn't want to believe that you hurt him?", Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sarah looked at him for a second before nodding. "Why'd he pick me Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Why do I love Hermione?" When she looked at him in shock, he simply smiled. "Do you want to know why I won't tell her?" Sarah nodded. He sighed. "It's already dangerous enough for her, being my friend. Do you have any idea what Voldemort might do to get to her if I let her be any more than my friend?"

Sarah sighed. "I understand, Harry. But I also understand that you would do anything to get her back."

"Now, I've at least admitted it to you. The least you can do is admit what you feel to me."

"I feel... like I might've been a bit of a jerk towards Jareth since he came here."

Harry nodded. "We have to consent that he has been a bit of a jerk himself, but to you. Not much, at least."

Sarah nodded. "And I also think... that I might..." She bit her lip.

"Oh, come on, Sarah. Is it really that hard?"

"Yes." She reached into her pocket and fingered her wand for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I think... I might just.... Urgh."

"You think you just might love the Goblin King?", Harry offered.

Sarah smiled at him. "Yes, that." She leaned her back against one of the couches. "You know, Harry. It's really easy for me to talk to you. You're like a really close sister."

He blinked. "A _sister_?", he asked in disbelief.

"Okay, a brother. Same thing, really."

"No. There's a big difference, little girl. One day you might actually discover what it is."

Sarah threw a pillow from off of the couch at him, but he caught it and threw it back. Sarah ducked and laughed. A pillowfight that would be talked about for many years to come ensued. When it came time for Charms, they both decided it would be a good thing is Sarah laid low for the rest of the day. He would stop by the kitchens and asked Dobby to bring something up for her for supper later.

Sarah fell asleep at some point. She couldn't remember when, but she would remember her waking moments for the rest of her life. For when she woke up, two large almond eyes were right in front of hers. She shouted in surprise and knocked the small creature off of her lap.

The little elf-like creature groaned and stood up. Sarah gasped. Several hats were strewn everywhere. The little creature in front of her was wearing several socks on each foot.

Sarah knelt down beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry!", she told the little house elf. "You must be Dobby. Are you okay?"

"Dobby's been treated worse than that, Mistress Williams.", the little elf replied, bowing to her deeply. He scurried about, picking up the hats and stacking them haphazardly on his head. "Harry Potter sent Dobby with something for the lady to eat." He pointed to the table near where she'd been sitting. There was a jug of pumpkin juice, a goblet, and a plate filled with food. She noted with surprise that it was all of her favorites.

"Harry knows me better than I thought.", she muttered, eyeing the tray hungrily. She had missed lunch. If she had had it, she would've been late for Potions. Sarah thought that maybe it would've been better if she _had_ eaten lunch.

"Oh, no, Sarah Williams. Harry Potter had to send Dobby for help on what you wanted from Master Shae.", Dobby said.

Sarah sighed. Jareth knew a lot more about her than she thought. "Thank you, Dobby." She sat herself down at the table and began to eat. "You know, Harry speaks very highly." The house elf's eyes welled up with tears.

"Harry Potter is a very noble and humble boy, Sarah Williams. He's not one to let people down."

Sarah smiled. "No, he isn't. He's one of the best."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby has to get back to work now, Sarah Williams." Sarah nodded, and Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

When Sarah heard the portrait open, she quickly ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She didn't want to face all of those eyes. At least this way, she'd only have to face Lavender and Parvati.

When the girls had all gone to bed, Sarah got up and tiptoed down to the common room. Harry was sitting at a table, writing a letter by candlelight. Coming up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, knocking over his bottle of ink and cursing. Sarah cleaned the mess up with a wave of her wand. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to take care of the now ruined letter.

"Sorry for scaring you.", she apologized.

He grunted, got out a new piece of parchment and another bottle of ink. "So, Sarah.", he said finally. "What brings you down here this late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Couldn't stop thinking about, um, Hoggle. Haven't seen him in a while.", Sarah answered.

Harry nodded. "He was at supper, arguing with Jareth.", he answered. "Snape was arguing with Dumbledore in much louder tones than them. Snape said, and I quote, 'Why the bloody hell did you let that bumbling oaf and his drunken self teach my damned class?'.", Harry grinned.

"What did Dumbledore say?", Sarah asked, grinning now too.

"Do you really want to know?" Sarah nodded. "Dumbledore said, 'He hasn't had much more than a cup of wine for almost ten years'." Sarah shoved down the blush that was threatening to cover her face. "I daresay, those words shut Jareth up and he didn't say anything the entire time."

"Harry, when is Quidditch practice?", Sarah asked, quite aware that it was out of the blue.

Harry grinned. "Changing the subject, are you?" He shrugged. "This Saturday." He yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired and am going to bed now. Remind me to send my letter off with Hedwig tomorrow morning."

Sarah nodded. "I will." He nodded, then walked up to bed.

Sarah sighed heavily and sat down in the armchair nearest the last burning embers of the fire. And when she woke up the next morning, she was lying on a sofa with no idea how she'd gotten there, covered in a fleece blanket that looked very familiar...

* * *

Chapter Eleven, everyone. I hope it's to your liking. Personally, I dwell more on humor than I do drama, but this chapter had a bit more of the latter, I think. Not my best area, but definitely not my worst. Anyway, next chapter, QUIDDITCH!!!! YAY!!!! And I might squeeze something like an apology out from Jareth and Sarah, if I torture them enough.

Jareth and Sarah: Hey!

Lp: *snickers*

Harry: Well, she's got a point.

Sarah: Harry, whose side are you on, anyway?

Harry: *shrugs* Whichever one the author wants me to, I guess.

Lp: That's the spirit.

JJ: *appears* Er, where am I?

Lp: *shakes head* This is getting ridiculous...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

October first dawned wet and cold. Thankfully, it wasn't raining, but there was a bitter cold wind and the ground was still soaked from last night's downpour. Sarah was sitting at the Gryffindor table, twiddling her thumbs nervously in her lap. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron, and Hermione sat around her, all laughing nervously at badly told jokes from equally nervous people.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. It was against Slytherin, which made Sarah all the more nervous. Malfoy would be looking for someone to take revenge on. Up there in the air... Who knew what could happen? And Sarah had no doubt that Malfoy could make it look like an accident.

There was suddenly the sound of hundreds of wings, and everyone looked up. Hundreds of owls poured into the Great Hall. Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a letter, and two identical barn owls landed in front of Sarah. One dipped his beak into her pumpkin juice. The other had a package clutched in one of its claws.

Harry reached over, undid the package, took off the brown wrapping, and opened the box. His mouth dropped.

"What is it?", Sarah asked.

"Um, well.... I think someone's trying to bribe you, Sarah. And by someone, I mean your owl.", Harry answered. Harry handed her the box. Sarah choked. Inside was a chrystal with a chrystal dragon twisting around it. (A/N Wow. I'm horrible at descriptions.) Most girls preferred jewelry; Sarah preferred something that reflected her dreams. Even if they did reflect bubble ballrooms and Goblin Kings with tight pants nowadays. Sarah looked in the box and noticed a note. She picked it up and read:

_Sarah,_

_I hope this is to your liking. I didn't really take you for a jewelry person. This particular dragon was modeled after a very good friend of mine. He was at my 1, 300 birthday party, and he got really drunk. Until that day, I had no idea dragons could get drunk. And since I have no intention of scratching anything out, I will let you read that which has nothing to do with anything. I'm not sure why I made this for you. It was an idea that popped into my head, and I thought you might- Never mind. Damn, this is killing me._

_JS_

_PS: Good luck with your game, Sarah._

Harry took the letter, read it, and laughed out loud, then looked at the owl. "You're a bloody idiot, you know that?", Harry asked the bird.

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't talk to owls.", Sarah muttered. "It's a bit unsettling to people who don't know what the heck you're talking about."

Harry looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him. "Sorry." He put the letter back in the box, and Sarah replaced the crystal.

"Hermione, will you take care of this for me?", Sarah asked, handing the box out to her.

Hermione giggled. "Sure, Sarah.", she answered and took the box.

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up. This must've dismissed the owls, because they flew off. "Harry, I'm going on ahead.", she said, then she picked up her Nimbus 2001 and walked out of the Great Hall.

Halfway to the Quidditch Pitch, a familiar barn owl caught up with her and perched itself on her shoulder.

"So, which Jareth are you?", she asked him as she reached up and started stroking his feathers. "I wish I knew so I wouldn't feel stupid talking to you."

"Your wish is my command.", said a voice behind her. She looked. Jareth was some ways behind her. She stopped for a moment, contemplating the thought of letting him catch up, then decided against it.

"Yes, I happen know that a little too well, thank you very much.", she shouted back. She couldn't hear him, but he probably chuckled. She continued to stroke the bird on her shoulder until he flew off. "Just my luck."

Much to Sarah's... disappointment? Surprise? She wasn't sure. Anyway, Jareth eventually did catch up with her just outside the stadium, and grabbed her arm. "Sarah, I still have that list, if you want it.", he told her in a quiet voice.

"Well, as it just so happens, I have a list of my own.", she replied, wrenched her arm out of his hand, and entered the stadium. Maybe she should've thanked him for the present, but she was feeling rather queasy at the moment and wanted to get away from anyone who might want to talk to her.

"Sarah?", he called.

She sighed and turned around. "What?", she called back.

"You'll do great. Oh, and I've remembered why I sent you that lovely gift." He smiled. "Happy birthday." And he turned into an owl and flew off.

Sarah started counting in her head and gasped. In all the excitement of the past few weeks, she had forgotten her own birthday! She was seventeen today. Sarah shook her head in wonder and mounted her broom. She pushed off of the ground and flew around the pitch a couple of times. Nobody was there yet, except for the two identical barn owls perched in the stands.

Ten minutes later, Harry shouted from below her, "Oi, Sarah! Come on! I have to give you a bloody pep talk, or else we'll lose!"

Sarah laughed and landed beside him, then pointed up at the two owls. "As Bird Brain up there reminded me earlier, today is my birthday.", she told him.

He looked at her in shock. "It is?" She nodded. "Damn." Then he grinned. "Ol' Bird Brain knows more about you than you do, doesn't he?" Sarah would've pushed him out of his chair if he were sitting in one.

In the changing room, they changed into their Quidditch robes. Sarah clung to her broom for dear life. _"You'll do great."_, he'd said. For the first time, Sarah really hoped he was right. She could here the stands filling up, and the sound of hundreds of people talking grew louder. Her breath started coming in gasps. She grasped her wand, which made her feel a little better.

"Okay, team.", Harry started, looking around. "We play Slytherin today, yes. And we'll beat them, just like we always do. We're going to win. And why? Because they have no pow-" He cut himself and glanced at Sarah. His eyes were twinkling. Sarah shrugged. "They have no power over us!" The team cheered. They heard people calling for them. Sarah sighed shakily and and everyone stood up. "All right. Let's go."

When they walked out onto the field, deafening cheers could be heard from all around. Except the Slytherins, of course, who booed them. Sarah looked up and smiled at the two owls still perched in the stands. One of them was Jareth and the other was... Jareth. Sarah thought about that for a moment then decided to contemplate it later.

Sarah stared at Madam Hooch as she went for the crate and opened it. First, she let the Bludgers loose, then the Golden Snitch. She picked up the Quaffle, put the whistle in her mouth, and as she tossed the red ball in the air, she blew. The shrill noise reached Sarah's ears immediately, and she flew after a Slytherin Chaser who had grabbed the Quaffle. Sarah zoomed up behind her, popped the Quaffle out of her grip, and flew parallel to Ginny, who had snatched the red ball out of the air. A Chaser who was trying to ram the Quaffle out of her hands was knocked halfway across the Pitch after being hit with a well aimed Bludger from David Jones.

Sarah saw Ginny mutter something as she glanced at the Chaser coming up behing her. She looked at Sarah. Sarah nodded and caught the red ball as it was tossed to her. Sarah dodged a Bludger, then a Chaser, and threw the Quaffle to Katie. Katie caught it, and scored the first goal.

"Yes!", Sarah shouted.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!", shouted the commentator. Sarah would have to ask Harry what his name. "Katie Bell, assisted by Sarah Williams!" Sarah grinned, and zoomed after the Quaffle once again.

* * *

Harry glanced at the two owls sitting in the stands. Harry shook his head and resumed his search for the elusive Snitch. He'd noticed that one of the owls had his eyes trained on Malfoy, and Malfoy had his attentions elsewhere as well, and that was what worried him. He was tailing Sarah. At first, Harry didn't notice it, but later on, it became clear.

Harry continued to search for the Snitch, sneaking occasional glances at the rest of the game.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, from Ginny Weasley!", Ernie MacMillan shouted into the Megaphone. Harry grinned. That was fifty points now. None of them were scored by Sarah, but each one she helped with. Harry chuckled to himself. She was very modest with her talent.

Harry looked at Malfoy again, then something caught his eye. A glint of gold. He looked and smirked. Sarah was going to be rather frightened when she realized the Snitch was flitting above her head and he was flying straight towards her. He turned towards her and urged his broom forward. He gathered more and more speed until the things around him were a blur of color. Sarah saw him and her eyes widened. Harry nodded his head up, and she looked. Her mouth formed a silent 'O' and she shot to the side. Harry caught the little gold ball just as she did and shouted a triumphant, "Yes!", and held his hand above his head.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor 150 points! Gryffindor wins!", Ernie shouted, and the entire stadium erupted with cheers, except for the Slytherins. And there was something else too.

"_Purpura flammul_!", shouted a familiar voice. Harry looked just in time to see Sarah throw up a shield charm to deflect a lash of purple fire from Malfoy's wand. Harry's heart quickened. He recognized that curse. _Hermione_. Harry cursed, forgetting the stupid Snitch, and flew over to her. He whipped out his own wand and sent hex after hex at Malfoy, who did the same to the two of them.

There was a screech from a above that turned into a roar of anger. They looked up in surprise just in time for Jareth to fall on Malfoy from above and pin him to the ground.

"I warned you, boy.", he hissed in Malfoy's face.

"He's got a point.", Harry said pointedly.

"Shut up, Potter!", Malfoy spat. "This is all your fault. The Dark Lord will get you, Potter." He started laughing.

"He's gone mad.", Sarah muttered.

Harry snorted. "He's been mad."

Ron and Hermione came running up to them with Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid behind him.

"Jareth, get off of him.", Dumbledore told the other man calmly.

"No!", Jareth shouted back. "I want to hurt him. I want him to suffer. I want blood, Dumbledore. He- he tried to kill her."

"But he didn't.", Sarah assured him. "I am quite whole, thank you."

He looked up at her, took a deep breath, and nodded. He stood up slowly, then glared down at Malfoy. "One of these days, when you're all alone, with nothing to protect you, you'll find I am very creative with my torture techniques." He looked around, his eyes lingering on Sarah for a moment, before turning on his heel and stalking out of his stadium.

Harry turned Sarah around to face him. "Are you all right?", he asked. Her eyes strayed off to where Jareth had turned out of the stadium. He shook her and forced her to face him. "Are you all right?", he repeated.

Sarah nodded slowly. "I think so.", she replied quietly. "I don't- Why did he- I just- Harry-" She suddenly smiled. "I, for one, am exhausted from the day's events.", she said, as if she had been just playing Quidditch and nothing else had happened. "Why don't we all just go to the common room?"

Harry eyes her carefully for a moment. "Sarah, are you sure you're all right?", he asked.

"Oh yes! Just hunky-dorey, thank you!" She smiled brightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes showed confusion and what looked like a little bit of fear.

Harry sighed, then looked at Dumbledore. "Can you take care of him?", he asked, nodding towards Malfoy.

"Of course, Harry.", he replied. He cast Petrificus Totalus over Malfoy and started to levitate him towards the castle.

The stadium was silent for a few moments before they erupted into cheers once again.

"Party in the common room!", Dean shouted. Harry couldn't stop them from doing that, but he could stop Sarah and himself from going.

"Sarah, do you want to go to the kitchens instead? We'll go see Dobby.", he asked her. She nodded. He looked at Ron and Hermione. "You guys want to come?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm going to the party."

Hermione glared at Ron, then nodded. "I'll come.", she said.

While everyone made for the common room, Harry, Sarah, and Hermione slipped away and headed for the kitchens. They went down a flight of stairs off the Entrance Hall, and they came to a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food. Harry went up to the painting of the big silver bowl of fruit, tickled the huge green pear, and it giggled. Harry grinned as Sarah giggled, too. The pear turned into a huge door handle, and Harry opened it. When he looked in, his face fell, and he looked back at Sarah.

"We might not want to go in anymore.", he told her.

She looked over his shoulder and sighed. "No. It's all right.", she told him.

Harry shrugged and opened the door wide enough for them to pass through.

Jareth was sitting at one of the long tables, watching a odd looking little man talk to the house-elves. Sarah seemed to know him though, because she rushed forward, hugging the little man around his neck, and shouted, "Hoggle!"

Harry looked at Hoggle in surprise. "_You're_ Hoggle?"

"Yes, unfortunately for me, Higgle-", Jareth started, but was interrupted.

"Hoggle.", Harry and Hoggle corrected at the same time.

"Whatever. Anyway, Hotdog insisted that I come down here, said that they had 'vital information' about something. I haven't really been listening. I have a very short attention span at the moment. It happens when your adrenaline is up." He turned to look at Hoggle. "Hogwart, what are they saying?"

Hoggle was about to answer, but the entire group looked up when a tiny familiar voice squeaked, "Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby hugged Harry around the waist.

"Hullo, Dobby.", Harry greeted the house-elf cheerfully. "I was just bringing Sarah here-" He looked around. "Sarah?" He finally spotted her, surrounded by a group of elves and Hoggle. Hoggle looked to be smirking while the elves looked at her with wide eyes. Harry, Hermione, Dobby, and Jareth made their way over to the little group.

"-there was a beautiful young girl.", Sarah was saying. "She worked like a slave for her horrible stepmother. But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with this girl, and he had given her certain powers." Jareth smiled and sat down again, watching her intently. Harry, of course, recognized the beginning of the book. He, Hermione, and Dobby sat on the floor with the other elves. "One night, after deciding that she'd had enough of her stepmother, she wished herself away to the Goblin Kingdom." Now, Harry was watching with interest. This was different from the book. "She made many friends in the Goblin Kingdom. She met a dwarf, a troll, and a funny little knight, but her best friend of all was the Goblin King. He protected her from those that would want to hurt her and gave her beautiful gifts. One day, though, the young girl did something she wasn't supposed to do. While he was teaching her potions one day, she decided to play a trick on him. When he came over to her, she made the potion shoot up into his face." Now, she was staring straight at Jareth. "It was a laugh at first, sure, but I-, uh, the young girl realized too late that the potion had been a love potion, and that the Goblin King had accidentally ingested some. Now, when that happened, he stared at the young girl and began talking about how much she broke his heart when she rejected him and how long he'd been watching her and how long he'd waited for her to be with him only to shoot him down."

"Did you say that?", Harry whispered to Jareth.

Jareth shrugged. "I honestly don't remember much of what I said."

"I don't believe that."

"I didn't say you had to."

"Anyway, so, the Goblin King thought it was all his fault when it was really my- the young girl's fault. Now the young girl was very stubborn, but she finally shoved down her pride and went to apologize to him." She paused.

"What happened next?", Dobby asked in wonder.

"I don't know yet. I'll get back to you when I find out.", Sarah answered. The elves groaned, but they all stood up and went back to work. Jareth strode over to her and kissed her ever so softly. She gasped, then glared up at him. "Stop kissing me, _Professor_.", she growled, then sighed. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Aye, it does.", he answered and stepped back from her. "Hedgewart-"

"Hoggle!", Harry, Hermione, Sarah, and Hoggled shouted at him at the same time.

"Right, him. _Hoggle_, please escort Ms. Williams and company back to their common room. As much as I would love to stay, I believe a wish is being made. If I don't go to the selfish little twerp, he might think I don't exist. Can't have that, now can I?"

"So, now you think _I_ was a selfish little twerp?", Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No comment." And Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Come on, Sarah.", Harry said, steering both her and Hermione towards the door. "There might be something left of that party if he hurry." And they left the bustling kitchen behind with Hoggle in his human form bringing up the rear.

* * *

I made Malfoy a would-be killer maniac! I hadn't intended to, but that's the way it worked out. Anyway, next chapter, HALLOWEEN, and we find out about Sarah and Harry. At least, that's what I'm hoping for. I'm so excited, because I'm going to the aquarium and the zoo tomorrow. Well, the zoo, not so much, but the aquarium, YES!!! I love sea animals. Really, I do. Anyway.... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if you did... and if you didn't.

Jareth: I'm just glad _I_ didn't have to apologize in this one. And I kicked some serious ferret arse.

Lp: *in singsong voice* Oh, Ja-reth. Yoo-hoo. *pulls out tranquilizer gun* You will apologize! *pulls trigger* *click* Damn. *chases Jareth with a cattle prod*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jareth strode through the gates of the castle grounds, grinning. Another successful Runner. This one was a boy named Otto who'd wished away his little brother, Arthur. Well, Art, now. He did need a Goblin name now, after all.

And the best thing was that today was Halloween, Jareth's favorite holiday. It was the only one when he could go out as himself and no one would notice. He wouldn't do it this year of course. He would've suggested a masked ball, but decided a ball could wait until Valentines day, when it mattered. Balls at Halloween were... disrespectful.

Movement near the lake caught his eye, but it was just Filch doing some Hogwarts thing or another. Why he was talking to his arm, Jareth didn't know, and he decided he didn't want to. The caretaker was a very odd bloke.

Jareth burst into the Great Hall with a loud bang, and all talking ceased immediately. He brought a crystal from his pocket and threw it. There was a loud _POP_ and hundreds of little sparks and thick smoke billowed into the air. Suddenly, several medium sized dragons of all different colors burst forth out of the smoke.

"Happy Halloween!", he shouted cheerfully as she students laughed and cheered. As he passed Sarah at the Gryffindor table, he muttered, "My ego is back on form, Ms. Williams."

"Oh, perfect.", he heard her mutter. He grinned and walked towards the High Table.

"Good to see you again, Jareth.", Dumbledore greeted him. Jareth noticed the woman next to him.

"Ah, and you must be McGonagall. I've heard so much about. Albus here won't shut up about all his breathtakingly beautiful teachers. Speaking of which, how are you Severus?" Snape grunted. "That good, huh?" He took his place in between the Potions Master and Dumbledore.

"Jareth, are you drunk?", Snape asked.

"I don't drink.", Jareth replied seriously. "Not that much, anyway."

Snape gave him a funny look. "Since when?"

"Since none of your business."

Snape scoffed and started to glare at the students, as if they were the cause of all his problems.

Jareth looked around, let his eyes linger on Sarah for a moment, then something at the door caught his eye. It was a tall girl, with dark red hair and light green eyes.

"Oh, damn.", he muttered.

"Don't you 'oh, damn' me, Jareth.", shouted the girl, striding towards him. "Mother and Grandfather are furious with you! You're in for it this time! And just what the bloody hell do you think your doing here?! Hello, Dumbledore. How are you? What am I saying? You probably dragged him here!"

"No.", Dumbledore told the girl. "On the contrary, Laura, I tried to talk him out of it. Sort of."

"Jareth, you remember what happened last time you came up here?"

"Actually, no, I don't, Laura.", Jareth replied. "But I bet you're going to tell us all about it."

"Well, I'm not surprised you don't remember it. I found you in a bar in Maine singing. When I told you to go home, you passed out. Then there was another time, I found you in China. You were singing in bloody Chinese, Jareth! Now, before something like that happens, _go home_." Jareth sincerely hoped she wouldn't look around and notice Sarah. Then he remembered that she could read minds, so he shut Sarah from his mind and looked at his sister blankly.

"Tell Mother", he said dispassionately, "that I am here to kill my father. Not yours, mine. Now, you go back home before I sic Charlie on you."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I've done it before. Now, I have a contract that I intend on honoring. And you've just heard my more personal reasons."

"Yes, but I don't think I've heard all of them. There's something else, isn't there? You're blocking part of your mind from me. But which part?" She stood there incredibly still for a long time, leaving Jareth to hope she wouldn't figure it out.

She sighed resignedly, and glared at him. "That's not the only reason I came up here."

"What?"

"I came to warn you actually. Mother has been going through the-" She looked around, then back at him. "Don't you think we should continue this conversation elsewhere?"

Jareth shrugged. "I'm sure whatever you've got to say can't be any stranger than the things that I've done.", he replied.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to have to bury dead bodies just to cover up your drunken rages, am I? I hope it's not another Elvis. Those damned clothes that man wore were-" She shuddered. "It's now wonder you two got into a fight over which was brighter, your hair or his damned jumpsuit, or whatever the hell they called it. The hardest part was making it into an accident."

"I told you, I don't drink that much anymore. And besides, I won, and my hair _is_ perfect." Jareth grinned. Sarah was most likely going to say something about his egotistical bigheadedness later. "My most recent activities, drinking love potions I shouldn't be. I thought the kids would get a kick out of that, to see me make out with Minney here."

The hall burst into laughter, and McGonagall almost blushed. He almost was sure of it. He smiled and brought his cup of pumpkin juice to his lips.

"All right, Jareth, enough with the jokes, you bloody egotistical bighead. Mother is going through the girls at court to find you a bride."

Jareth spewed pumpkin juice all over his little sister. The action was mirrored by two others in the room. Jareth thought he knew who they were, but he didn't dare look. He stood up abruptly. "She's doing _what_?!", he shouted.

Laura sighed. "I _did_ try to stop her, but she's dead set on finding you a bloody bride. 'BB can find a bride on his own' I told her, but _no_, she think she's got to do it because she's the mommy and she's got to spoil her little baby boy." Jareth glared at her. "Well, that's what she said."

Jareth moved towards the door, and dared a glance at Sarah.

Laura gasped. "Jareth, isn't that-", she started, but Jareth put a hand on her mouth.

"Come on, Laura. I've got to get you back to the psyche ward. Did you forget to take your pill this morning?", Jareth said very loudly as he dragged her out of the door.

Laura got Jareth's hand away from her mouth long enough to call him something Jareth didn't care to repeat before the both of them disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

"I didn't know he had a sister.", Harry whispered to Sarah in DADA class. Dumbledore was teaching today, since Jareth wasn't back yet. "The book didn't mention it."

"Well, he never told me about it, either.", Sarah hissed back. Her hand was shaking so bad, she dropped her wand.

Harry picked it up. "Sarah, really, maybe you should go talk to his mother, disguise yourself as some princess of some kingdom or another and you can be his quee-"

"Potter, I _can_ hold this wand long enough to shove it up your-" But they never got to find out where Sarah was going to shove her wand, and it was probably better they didn't, because the door banged and Jareth strode in, fuming.

"Sit!", he shouted to them. Everyone immediately sat. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, but you can go now." Dumbledore nodded and left. "Now that it is certain I am not going to be engaged anytime soon-" Sarah dropped her wand again. Jareth waited, quite patiently considering his current state, for her to pick it up, then continued. "-I will, once again, be teaching your class. However, as she insists, I now have an assistant." Laura strode in, a very impassive and stony look on her face. "I insist that you pay attention to nothing she says, since she never pays attention to the matter herself, so please discard anything inappropriate she says, because, more than likely, she doesn't know she's saying it. She really belongs to live with Lockhart, I think."

"Jareth, shut up.", Laura retorted.

Jareth snorted. "That's the best you can come up with? I know others who can do much better than you, Liss."

"Oh, yeah? Who?", Laura asked.

"I'm not naming anyone, because they will likely _drop their wand_."

Harry pushed Sarah's wand off the table, and Sarah, in return, pushed him out of his chair in order to retrieve it. "Now you can pick it up.", she growled at him.

"Ms. Williams, please stop doing that.", Jareth said. "I really don't like cleaning up your messes."

"You shouldn't be, and I wish you would stop.", Sarah retorted.

"But what kind of teacher would be if I didn't help out my pupils?"

"One who wasn't a pain in my arse, Your Egotistical Bigheadedness."

"Sarah, let's not get into more fights with teachers. Snape was put out for a month last time, remember? Now we wouldn't want that again now would we?", Harry mock-scolded her.

"No we can't. We can have two or three months of peace this time. We can get your girlfriend to help this time."

"Hermione is not my girlfriend."

"I didn't say Hermione. You thought that one up on your own."

"Sarah, do we have to have this discussion now?"

"Changing the subject, are you?"

"How about to the new professor?"

"But we already talked about His Egotistical Bigheadedness."

"What, you mean last night? And the night before? And the night before that? Oh yes, you talked about him in very great detail. You went into special details about his pants and how you wanted to-"

"ENOUGH!", Laura roared, then turned to Jareth. "Aren't you supposed to be stopping this?"

"But I happen to be enjoying the conversation. Now, Mr. Potter, what did Ms. Williams say about my pants?", Jareth said.

"Jareth, stop being an idiot and teach your class."

"Fine. Children, hit Laura here with as many jinxes as you can."

Harry Jelly-Leg jinxed Jareth, then quickly reversed it. "Sorry. Wrong girl."

The weirdest DADA class ever ensued, in which Jareth "accidentally" got jinxed by everyone (Sarah and Harry) and ran out of the door (disappeared) shouting threats (screaming like a girl), and Laura did her best to keep things calm (tried to kill Sarah).

* * *

Hermione was scolding Harry and Sarah at supper.

"Why did you two do that? You could've gotten in trouble, expelled even.", Hermione told them sternly.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure expelled _is _trouble. Besides, Jareth would never expel Sarah, probably not even me.", Harry replied, and bit into his candy. (A/N I'm eating rock candy right now! YUM!!!)

"Hermione, I'm sorry.", Sarah apologized. "I've corrupted him." Hermione simply glared at her plate.

Jareth lit up the Great Hall once again, but this time, it wasn't just dragons. It was all sorts of magical creatures. Phoenixes, dragons, unicorns, Pegasi, griffins. After a few moments, Sarah looked at the creator of the spectacle. He was smiling up at them, the lights dancing in his eyes, and Sarah smiled. When he smiled, he looked absolutely beautiful. As if he knew he was being watched, he looked around until he met her eyes, and his smile just widened. He winked, then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Sarah shook her head. After a few moments, the creatures disappeared, and everyone got up to leave. While everyone else went to bed, Sarah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of the fire and started talking. Nothing special. Sarah noticed Harry looked a bit fidgety because he kept checking his watch, but shrugged. Maybe he was just being weird tonight.

The portrait opened, and they looked around. Jareth came in, whistling. Predictably, he sat down next to Sarah. Predictably, he conjured a crystal, turned into a fleece blanket that Sarah definitely recognized, and wrapped it around her. Predictably, he pulled her very close. Sarah thought she was getting very good at predicting what Jareth would do. And that was when he did the unpredictable. He kissed her, smiled, then drew even closer.

"I wish you would stop doing this.", Sarah grumbled. _It's comfortable and it makes me want you to kiss me again_, she explained to herself in her mind.

"Careful what you wish for.", Harry warned.

Jareth sighed. "Your wish is my command.", he muttered, and he stood up and began to pace. Sarah suddenly felt cold and uncomfortable, but didn't dare say anything. She shifted in her seat, drew the blanket closer around her, and was silent.

She was silent and still for a long time, until face suddenly appeared in the fire, and Sarah shouted and fell off the couch in surprise. Before she hit the ground, she was surrounded once again by that intoxicating scent and decided she didn't give a damn about whoever was in the fire. She looked up at Jareth, kissed him quickly before she thought better of it, and leaned against him.

"What's said is said.", he told her, though he sounded like only half his heart was in it.

"And I don't give a damn.", she muttered in reply.

"You're humoring me, aren't you?"

Okay, if he wanted to call it that. She nodded. "Yes, I am."

Someone cleared their throat, and Sarah looked. Remus Lupin's face was in the fire, and she felt her draw drop. "What the hell are you doing in there?", she asked in shock.

"Harry sent me a letter, said he needed to talk to me in person. Best hurry, Harry. I don't have long.", Lupin replied, then his eyes landed on Jareth. "Jareth! I haven't seen you in fifteen years, man. How have you been?"

"The last ten of those years have been hell, Remus, I'll tell you that much.", Jareth replied. Sarah shifted uncomfortably, and Jareth tightened his grip around her. "But I'm slowly coming together."

"Sarah, you do realize that's a teacher, don't you?"

"Yes.", Sarah replied. "And the bloody Goblin King with an over-motherly mother and an annoying sister who doesn't like me. I call him by his name in private."

"Oh? And just how private do you two get?"

Harry grinned. "They were both gone most of this month. I suspect Kokomo, I think it was their honeymoon.", he said, jumping out of the way of Sarah's kick. It would've made contact if Jareth hadn't been there to keep her from inflicting any damage.

"So, Harry, what did you want to talk about?", Lupin asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about... Sarah."

"Harry, there is no such place as Kokomo-", Sarah started, but Harry interrupted.

"I know that, and that's not what I was talking about."

Lupin sighed. "I know what you're talking about Harry.", he said. "The night of your father's bachelor party, well... that was a weird night."

"I told them that.", Jareth informed them.

"Did you also tell them that besides James, you drank the most out of everyone?" Jareth glared and Lupin laughed. "I thought not. Anyway, Harry, most of us were at least half sober. We didn't know until the next day what happened." He looked away for a moment.

"What happened?", Harry asked.

"That night... well, there was a woman passing through, and she accidentally came into the Three Broomsticks, which is where we were. Told us she had been a student here, was passing through, and decided to say hello to some old friends. We completely sober people tried to keep everyone at bay, but it was difficult because someone kept summoning goblins to beat me, Dumbledore, and Peter up." He glared at Jareth. "I'm sorry to say that Jareth most certainly did buy her a drink, although I think I pulled him away before he could successfully hit on her." Sarah covered her hand with her mouth so her grin wouldn't show. "As old as he is, you'd think he'd know better."

"Yes, you would.", Sarah said, and she stared at Jareth pointedly.

"Just wait to find out who the girl was. You won't be so quick to smile and shrug it off.", Jareth warned her.

"_Anyway_, the one person we couldn't keep at bay was James.", Lupin continued. "It was his fault after all, the drunk fool. He bought her drink after drink, kicked away goblin after goblin, until finally, the both of them had disappeared. After Jareth sobered up enough the next morning to conjure one of those bloody crystals of his, we found them. They had... Well, they'd slept together that night." Lupin sounded very uncomfortable now, then he turned his head. "I'm not doing anything, Molly, just talking to, uh, an old friend I haven't seen in a while!" They heard someone shout something, and Lupin turned back to them. "James was very guilty about it all. He even told Lily the truth. But Lily forgave him, obviously." He sighed heavily. "The woman's name was Linda Newton, at the time. She and James kept in touch, as friends, and James took care of her, since she was having a kid by him. When the baby girl was born, they named her Sarah. Almost a year later, Harry was born. When Linda decided she didn't want Sarah, James and Lily took full responsibility for the girl. When they died, however, and Harry went to his aunt and uncle, Sarah went to Linda, now Linda Williams, and her new husband, Robert Williams." He took a deep breath. "Harry, Sarah is... Sarah is your sister."

* * *

I hope I covered everything here. I daresay, I think most of you picked up on it. Anyway, Laura is going to be a bit of a problem for them. Next chapter, trouble in Hogsmeade (Jareth's got a new nickname for Hoggle now!) and the next couple of chapters are for Christmas. Not much Jareth in the Christmas ones, except in his owl form.

Lp: Jareth can't talk right now, he's a little... tied up.

Jareth: *is tied up to a chair with gag in his mouth* *muffled yelling* Help!

Lp: *waves cattle prod threateningly*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sarah opened her eyes slowly. It was winter at Hogwarts now, and Sarah was surprised when she didn't wake up freezing. Even under the fleece blanket that she always woke up under didn't do a very good job when the fire was dying and the temperature throughout most of the castle was most definitely below freezing. She gone to sleep on the couch many times after that night talking to Remus.

When Sarah realized why she had woken up, she glared up at her brother, who was smirking down at her. Why was he smirking? She thought for a moment, then realized she wasn't lying down completely. She was lying against something. That something had a head, which was resting on her head, and she cursed and sat up.

As his head dropped from its previous position, Jareth jerked awake and looked around. He cursed. "I fell asleep.", he said gruffly. "I didn't mean to."

Harry grunted. "I hope not.", he muttered, a little threateningly.

"Why?", Jareth asked.

"Oh, a brother's wrath can be terrible, if I set my mind to it."

"A brother I only found out I had a little over a month ago.", Sarah reminded him. He'd been very protective of Sarah as of late. Ever since he'd talked to Ginny about Michael Corner a week ago, he'd been trying to talk Sarah out of going to Hogsmeade with Michael. But Sarah had never been one to back out of anything. Even if Ginny or Harry told her what happened, Sarah still wouldn't have backed out.

Even if it was for the sole reason of trying to make Jareth jealous, even if she wasn't sure if she should be doing that.

Sarah decided to talk about something else. "Is Ron still going with Luna?" Harry nodded. "And Ginny is going with Neville?" Harry nodded. "And you're going with Hermione?" Harry stopped half-nod to glare at her. "Harry, you really should tell her."

"Yes, Harry, you should.", Jareth agreed, nodding.

"On the other hand-", Sarah started, glaring at Jareth.

"No, you're right.", Harry interrupter. "I'm your brother, I'm supposed to help with your problems. If I tell Hermione, I will be helping you."

"No, you would ruin everything."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Ruin what?", he asked.

Sarah snorted. "I wouldn't be able to humor you any more, and since if Harry made me tell you that I love you, though I _don't_, it would only hurt you more, I think." She took a deep breath. "You're my friend, Jareth."

"Strangely enough, that hurts almost as much as 'You have no power over me'."

Sarah decided not to tell him that she had most certainly been lying when she'd said that. "Yeah, well, truth hurts."

"Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. It hurts like hell. Trust me, I know." Jareth looked up for a few moments and tapped his chin. "Hey, that's pretty good. " He started humming a tune, and sang under his breath, "_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl; cause it hurts like hell_." He looked at them. "I'll have to write that down." He disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

Sarah parted ways with Harry and Hermione in the courtyard, walking towards the village with Michael.

"This your first visit to Hogsmeade?", he asked.

"Yeah, but everyone has told me so much about it.", Sarah answered. She pulled her thick cloak tighter around her and wished she had her blanket with her.

"So, what kind of things do you like to do?", Michael asked.

"I like to read and act.", Sarah answered, hoping he wouldn't find that strange.

"I like to read, too. I _am_ in Ravenclaw."

Sarah laughed. "Luna Lovegood likes to read, too, but she reads the strangest of things."

"Luna's not so bad, once you get to know her. Her dad owns a magazine-"

"_The Quibbler_. Yeah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me a lot about her. She's a nice girl, and I like her well enough."

Michael nodded, then said, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks first. We can get something warm to drink on the go. Madam Rosmerta has these charmed cups that allow drinks to stay warm even in this weather."

"Really?", Sarah asked, intrigued.

Michael nodded. "I've been begging for the spell for the longest time, but she won't give in." He grinned as they entered the Three Broomsticks. They left with steaming cups of butterbeer, and entered Honeydukes. They ran into Harry and Hermione there.

"He hasn't tried anything, has he?", Harry hissed at Sarah when Michael went up to the counter.

"No. Now stop acting like my brother.", Sarah replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I _am_ your brother."

"Here Sarah.", Michael said, holding out her bags of crystal candy. It reminded Sarah of the rock candy Sarah saw in candy stores at the mall and gift shops at zoos and places like it. It had always been one of her favorite types of candy.

She took the bag, ate a peace, grinned, and said, "Thanks, Michael."

He handed her a packet of Drooble's, as gum was her second favorite candy. She popped a piece into her mouth and started chewing as she and Michael left for the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Harry and Hermione laughed in the Three Broomsticks at a joke Harry had heard from a late night muggle TV show.

Harry quickly sobered when Hermione took a drink of of butterbeer. Here lately, he'd found himself staring at her for no reason whatsoever except that she looked absolutely beautiful. Like he was doing now.

"Hermione...", he started hesitantly.

She looked up at him. "What is it Harry?", she asked.

"Hermione... Well, you've heard the arguments me and Sarah have right?"

"Of course. Hard not to here, especially when it involves whatever is going on between her and Professor Shae."

"Hermione, it's okay to just call him Jareth."

She sniffed. "It's disrespectful."

"His ego doesn't need anymore respect. Anyway, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about the arguments about... you."

"Oh, yes! Sarah thinks you like me or something, right?"

"Yes, well, that's the thing. You see she's not exactly-"

Jareth suddenly collapsed bonelessly in the empty chair at their table. "It hardly ever gets cold in my kingdom. I am not used to this particular Aboveground weather.", he told them.

"You know, if you're going to interrupt me, you're never going to get Sarah to admit to you what you want her to admit.", Harry pointed out to him.

"What are you- Oh. Okay. I'm going." He moved to get up, but halfway out of his chair, he gasped and gripped the edges of the table so hard, the table cracked. His face became contorted with a look of rage Harry had only seen him wear once: when he'd almost killed Malfoy. "_Sarah_.", he growled, and he strode out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What was all that about?", Hermione asked.

"I have no idea.", Harry answered. Almost ten minutes later, when he looked out of the window, Harry's blood ran cold, and he stood up abruptly and ran outside.

* * *

Sarah laughed as she threw a snowball at Michael. The Shrieking Shack loomed behind him, and he cursed and looked around wildly, as if expecting a ghost to pop out of nowhere and throw more snow at him. Instead, he saw Sarah laughing.

"That's not funny!", he shouted. "This place is haunted."

"Doesn't stop me.", she told him.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Nor me.", he replied. "You know, I thought maybe I'd do something different this time, but I guess not."

She looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah, have you heard the stories about me?" Sarah shook her head. "Well, you see, everyone says I'm a man-whore, who if he doesn't get his way with the girls, he beats them up and forces them into it." (A/N Wow. You know, they don't say that kind of stuff in the books, do they?)

Sarah laughed. "That's ridiculous. You don't act anything like that."

He shook his head and came to stand next to her, looking at the Shrieking Shack. "But the problem is Sarah... they are absolutely right." Sarah gasped in pain as he clutched her arm in a vice-like grip. "I like a challenge."

"Run a labyrinth in 13 hours, and we'll see how you fare after _that_!", Sarah shouted, and her hand shot into her pocket and grabbed her wand. She was spun around to face him and he chuckled darkly. She raised her knee, with quite a bit of force behind it, to kick him where she knew it should hurt. Instead, she kicked something quite hard.

"I learned my lesson on _that_ one with Ginny Weasley. It's the only reason _she_ got away. Nowadays, I have protection."

Sarah cursed viciously and clutched her wand tighter. He seemed to notice because he laughed and took her wand. She gasped as it left her, as if a piece of her soul itself had been ripped away from her. "Bastard.", she gasped. The ripping away of her wand had left her feeling weak, as if she hadn't learned anything from Jareth.

Jareth. Sarah closed her eyes. _Jareth._

She suddenly felt herself flung in the snow, and she looked up at Michael. He had her wand in his left hand and his in his right. A spell was on his lips and he raised his wand to bring in swishing down. Before he could, however, a gloved hand grabbed his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", said a familiar voice. Sarah was a little hazy on the details after that, since her vision kept going in and out. It seems Jareth threw Michael with quite inhuman strength against a tree. Sarah remembered seeing his face, full of fury, the same face he'd worn at the Quidditch match when he'd nearly killed Malfoy.

Finally, everything went silent except for the crunching of snow getting nearer. Something slender was suddenly press into her hands. "You'll be needing this back, I think.", Jareth whispered.

Sarah gasped as her strength came flooding back as her wand once again connected with her. That, mixed with the shock and disgust, was enough to make her turn over and throw up. Jareth was silent. He merely pulled her hair back and waited patiently for her to get it out of her system. After she was done, Jareth wiped off her mouth with something wet and soft. Sarah finally looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern, none of that fury he'd shown just moments ago. She sighed as he gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair. For a moment, she forgot what happened. But when she started to pull away, it all came flooding back, and she cried. Jareth clutched her tightly, and she clung to his chest, soaking his shirt beyond want any man should have allowed. Jareth was patient with her. After she was done with looking weak in front of one of the most powerful men in the worlds, she carefully pulled away. He looked at her for a few moments, wiping away her tears.

She finally said, "I hate looking weak in front of you."

He chuckled a little. Not enough to make her feel bad, but just enough so that she would know he definitely did not agree with her assumptions about herself. To confirm the fact, he replied, "You are not weak, my precious thing. You are one of the strongest young women I know."

She sniffed. "Then why do I suddenly have to rely on you to save my arse every time something happens?"

"I think you would've taken care of the past situations very well even if I didn't interfere with them. But I love you, and I prefer to do the dirty work for you."

Sarah took a deep, shuddering breath. "Oh.", she said simply.

"Are you... all right? You know, all things considered?", he asked, inspecting her closely.

Despite the fact that she was numb all over, she nodded. When she tried to stand up, however, she swayed on the spot and fell into Jareth arms. "Damn.", she muttered.

"Put your arm around my neck.", Jareth instructed. She did so, and he helped her up. When she tried to support her own weight, her knees shook, and Jareth took hold of her once again. "Come on, love. I'll help you back to the castle. I'm sure your brother will have something to say about this, and I can't wait to hear it."

"If you didn't kill Corner, Harry will.", Sarah agreed weakly, gladly wrapping her arm around his neck once more and leaning heavily against him. He conjured the fleece blanket, wrapped it around her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and proceeded to help her back to town.

When they set foot.... Well, actually, Jareth was practically carrying her now, so perhaps Jareth was the only one who actually set foot on anything. But when they made it back to town, several people gasped. No one came to help, they just gaped. It wasn't until the door to the Three Broomsticks burst open and Harry ran toward them that Jareth was able to take some of the burden off his shoulder.

"I told you not to go out with Michael.", he growled as he wrapped her other arm around his neck and took some of the wait off of Jareth. "I _told_ you, you stubborn girl."

"Harry, are you saying you knew what would happen?", Jareth asked.

"Ginny made me promise not to tell even before she told me what had happened.", Harry answered in his defense.

Jareth glared at him. "You could've prevented this."

"Oh, come on, you know Sarah even better than I do. I wouldn't be able to stop her!"

"He's right, Jareth.", Sarah put in weakly.

Jareth growled. "You little _idiot_.", he growled. "You stubborn, insufferable, pigheaded, deranged, demented, crazed _idiot_."

"Too many words. My head hurts.", Sarah whispered.

"Shut up, Jareth.", Harry snapped, and proceeded to help the Goblin King help Sarah to the castle.

* * *

Ah. Well. Ummm... right, well... That could've gone better...

Next chapter, Christmastime, and somewhere in the next, say three or four chapters, we hear a confession from Harry to Hermione about his feelings. I'm not sure yet where I want to put in Sarah's confession, but I'll have it around the same time. Anyway, tell me whether or not it sucked and whether or not you thought it was a good idea making Michael Corner a man-whore/would-be rapist, though that may be kind of harsh. I wasn't actually planning on it, but having another Malfoy scene didn't seem like it would work, since he's hiding. I actually have a very good basis for that character. There was a guy at my school who was a lot like that, slept with nearly every girl in the school. Hated the no-good bastard. But he's gone now, thank the gods, and I will talk about other more pleasant things. Like Christmas. Sarah gets a lovely present from her Goblin King.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sarah opened her eyes and found herself in Ginny's room at the Burrow. She grinned. When she'd gotten the invitation from Ron for both her and Harry to stay at the Burrow for Christmas, she could hardly resist. She had written her Dad and told them where she was going, and sent the letters off with Jareth, her _owl_, Jareth.

Sarah smiled to herself. Today was Christmas Eve. She couldn't have been more excited. For one thing, Harry and Ron said that Mrs. Weasley always cooked her best for holidays. Another thing was that that was one more day that she wouldn't have to worry about where certain Goblin Kings were going to pop up next.

There was a tapping on her window and Sarah looked up. Jareth was at the window, with a letter in his claws and packages strapped to his legs. Sarah grinned, got up, and opened the window as quietly as she could. Jareth flew in and landed on her bed. Before Sarah could close the window, though, and identical owl flew in and landed on her shoulder. She glared up at him.

"Why can't you go bother Harry for a change?", she whispered fiercely. Ginny stirred in her sleep, and Sarah hastily stepped out of the room, still in her pajamas. She took Jareth off her shoulder and perched him on the railing of the stairs. "Wait here.", she told him and stepped back into the room to get dressed. As soon as she stepped out of the room, she was met with a very tall blond man with mismatched eyes who was _extremely_ close to her. She shouted in surprise and fell through the door. Ginny jerked awake.

"Sarah, what happened?", Ginny asked, then looked out of the door. "Did the owl scare you?"

Sarah looked. Where Jareth had just been was an owl identical to the one sitting on the bed. Sarah cursed and sat up. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!", she hissed at him, then looked up at Ginny. "I'm fine."

They heard the sound of someone running up the stairs, and Harry, Ron, and the twins were suddenly in the doorway.

"Sarah, what-", Harry started, then noticed the owl on the floor and the one on the bed and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't laugh at me, Potter!", she shouted at him. Harry offered his hand down to her. She cursed and grabbed it, allowing him to pull her up. She took the packages and the letter from her owl and set him back in his cage. She looked down at the owl on the floor, sighed, and tapped her shoulder. "Come on, you." The owl hooted happily and flew up to land on her shoulder. Harry was laughing now as they started down the stairs.

"You're going to let him sit up there.", he said without a hint of surprise in his voice. "Wow, you've fallen so far, I'm afraid I won't be able to pull you back now."

The owl nipped Sarah's ear, and Sarah glared up at the Goblin King. "Stop doing that, or I won't send you something for Christmas.", she warned, then gasped. She wouldn't be able to send him something anyway because she didn't have anything! She hadn't gotten anything for anyone! The shock must've shown on her face because Harry was gaping at her. "What?"

"You mean, you didn't get him anything in Hogsmeade?", he asked incredulously.

"I didn't get anyone anything, Harry. I was going to get some stuff in Hogsmeade, but I was a _little_ preoccupied okay?", Sarah answered, rather colder than she meant to.

"Sorry I haven't gotten the chance kill Corner yet." The owl hooted. "And I'm sure Jareth here shares those sentiments." When Sarah sighed, Harry patted her on the shoulder. "Dumbledore's downstairs. I'm sure he'll help. He can probably bring you to Diagon Alley."

Sarah looked at him hopefully. "You think he'll do that?"

"If he doesn't, the twins, Bill, or Lupin will do it."

"Lupin's here too?"

Harry grinned. "Yup."

Sarah grinned too. "I'm glad somebody finally got up their nerve to tell the truth." They had come to the door of the kitchen, and she added loudly, "Unlike a headmaster I know." Harry shook his head, grinning, as they walked into the kitchen.

Jareth flew off of Sarah's shoulder and land in front of Dumbledore. He snapped his beak impatiently.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, it's fine. You can come out now.", he told the bird.

"No, please don't.", Sarah groaned as the owl turned back into Jareth. She sat down and laid her head on the table with a loud bang.

"Ms. Williams, if you keep doing that, your brain will die.", Jareth warned playfully.

"Yes, along with you.", Sarah murmured back.

"And Corner and Malfoy?", Harry asked.

"Mm, them too.", Sarah agreed. She sighed. "We're not in class. I have no qualms about you calling me 'Sarah'."

The chair beside her scraped and Jareth's voice said, "Good. You can call me 'Jareth'."

"And you can both call me 'Harry'.", Harry interrupted.

Sarah lifted her head and glared at him. "Stop acting like an idiot."

"Does that go belong in the same category as the phrase 'Stop acting like my brother'?"

"Yes, since you should _take_ those lovely pieces of advice."

"Along with all your other pieces of advice. Like shoving a wand up my- Where were you going to shove your wand?"

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Can you beat him up too? Pretty please?"

"I would, but then he'd never get a chance to talk to Hermione.", Jareth replied, shrugging.

"You do realize there are others in this kitchen who have no idea what's going on?", Bill Weasley asked.

"Sorry, Bill.", Harry apologized. "It's an argument we've been having for the past few months. You see, Sarah won't leave me alone, I won't leave Sarah alone, and Jareth won't leave either of us alone."

"Mr. Potter, if it weren't for your certain uses to me, you'd be dumped headfirst into my bog by now.", Jareth said calmly. By the twinkle in his eyes, Sarah knew he didn't mean it.

"Oooh, I'm scared. Someone save me from the big, bad professor.", Harry replied sarcastically.

"Harry!", Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Treat your professors with more respect."

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley. He's already full of himself enough. Anymore respect, and Sarah wouldn't be able to stand him."

"She already can't stand me.", Jareth pointed out.

Sarah glared at him. "Don't put words in my mouth. I find I can put up with you quite well if you're chained up."

"When was he chained up?", Harry asked.

"He wasn't. I was threatening him.", Sarah replied.

"What would he be chained to, then?"

"Hell, I don't- Don't start with me Potter! That is _not_ what I meant."

Lupin chuckled and Jareth suddenly stood up. "Remus! I didn't see you there. How are you, man?", Jareth greeted.

Lupin shook Jareth's outstretched hand. "Same as always, really.", he answered.

"Well, you look like hell, but I guess that's the same as it's always been, too." Jareth grinned. "I don't suppose you've taken my advice, then, have you?"

"Actually, I have. But we haven't told anyone yet."

"Really? Well, who's the lucky girl, then?"

"I wouldn't exactly say lucky... And anyways, I thought you said you would never take _my_ advice?" Lupin raised an eyebrow and shot a pointed look at Sarah.

"Yes, well, a lot has happened since then." Jareth shot his own glance in Sarah's direction. "Besides, the High Court is pressing me to find one soon. And my mother. And my sister, since she told me so just the other day."

Lupin's eyes widened. "Laura's here?", he asked in surprise.

"I hope not. I told her to stay at Hogwarts.", Jareth answered.

"Then that probably means she's here.", Sarah muttered. From what Sarah had seen over the past month, Laura never did what Jareth said. "Perfect."

Jareth smiled. "Well, at least here, she can't go and mark all of your papers 'T'.", he told her.

"Yes. I shudder to think what she _will_ do." She turned to the others. "Jareth's little sister doesn't like me much." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, can you take me to Diagon Alley? My Hogsmeade visit was... cut short, and I didn't get a chance to get any Christmas presents."

"Sorry I wasn't able to kill Corner for you.", Jareth apologized.

Sarah looked from Jareth to Harry. "Great. It seems I've got my own personal body guards."

"In answer to your question Sarah, I will take you to Diagon Alley.", Dumbledore said.

Sarah pointed at Jareth. "You, turn back into an owl." She pointed at Harry. "You, stay here and keep him out of my hair." Harry grinned and nodded as Jareth growled but reluctantly turned back into an owl and perched himself on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore stood up to stand beside Sarah. "Take a hold of my arm, Ms. Williams. Tightly, now." Sarah obeyed. "Now, we will not be using regular Apparition today. Take hold of your wand, please, and think of whatever makes you happy." Sarah winced, and closed her eyes, imagining herself dancing in the ballroom with Jareth. She was careful not channel her energy to Jareth this time. Dumbledore, however, chuckled. "Interesting memory." When Sarah opened her eyes, she gasped. They were in the small courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Glitter covered everything. She turned to glare at Dumbledore.

"You're Fae.", she accused.

"I'm half Fae.", Dumbledore answered. "Actually, I am Jareth's great-uncle, but unless it's a close relationship, such as parents to children or siblings, Fae blood doesn't count for much. Most Fae are connected one way or another." He smiled pleasantly and took out his wand, tapping the bricks in front of them in the proper order. The bricks slid back to reveal Diagon Alley.

"So, your non-Fae parent was a wizard. Or witch?", Sarah asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "A witch. My mother was human."

"So, you are Jareth's father's father's brother?"

"Half-brother, but yes. That's right." They continued down the street in silence.

First, Sarah retrieved some money from her account at Gringotts that Sarah now suspected Jareth had set up for her. The goblins nodded to her in respect as she passed, and Dumbledore chuckled. Sarah spent most of the rest of the morning searching for anything that might spark in her friends' interests. She shopped for Ron in Fred and George's joke shop, she shopped for Hermione in Flourish and Blotts and a store that sold all kinds of things for writing. After she was done running around, doing her best to find something good for everyone but not really focusing on getting something..._ sentimental_, she finally stopped and focused on the last two people on her list: Harry and that damned egotistical bighead. What was his name again? She shrugged, grinning to herself. It would come back to her later.

Sarah looked everywhere, but could find nothing to suit either of them, not to the degree she wanted it to. She finally turned to Dumbledore and said, "This isn't working. Maybe we should try Hogs-" She stopped mid sentence as she stopped in front of a shop that she hadn't seen before. It was dark inside, but Sarah shrugged. Might as well try. "Stay out here, Professor.", she told Dumbledore and walked inside.

It was a very small shop, with little trinkets and odd things and jewelry glittering everywhere in the little light that shown through the windows. There was something so... otherworldly about this place. It made Sarah shiver.

"Can I help you?", said a soft voice. Sarah jumped in surprise at the eyes glittering at her from out of the gloom. A pale, small man, maybe only five feet in height, with glittering hazel eyes and a brown beret, stepped out from behind the counter.

"Y-yes.", Sarah stammered. "I'm... I'm looking for something. Something special."

"Ah.", the man said knowingly. "Something for that special someone, eh?"

"Well, something for my brother and a... very, very close friend of mine." This man didn't have to know everything about her.

"Hmm. I believe I have just the thing." The odd little man shuffled away for a few moments. Sarah could here him rummaging around. He finally emerged from the gloom once more holding three golden chains, each of which was attached to a different amulet. One amulet was in the shape of the sun, one was in the shape of a crescent moon, and the other was in shape of a star. The sun amulet was made of gold, but the other two were made of silver. Each was surrounded by diamonds. (A/N I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I really suck at descriptions.)

Sarah gaped. "Those are beautiful.", she whispered.

"Aye, and very powerful.", the man said softly. "These are Calling amulets. If the wearer of one of the amulets is in danger or needs you in any way, the other two will grow warm. I have instructions here for further explanation here on this paper." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Sarah nodded mutely, unable to think of anything to say. Finally, she decided on asking, "How much?"

"Usually, it would probably be much more than you could afford. But for you... 50 galleons.", the man answered.

Sarah nodded and started to count out the money. When she was done, her hand ached, but it was worth it. The old man stared at the pile of gold on his counter in wonder. "What's wrong?", Sarah asked, taking the three small packages from the man's hands.

"I... Well, I meant 50 galleons for all of them, not each.", the man answered, a little breathlessly.

Sarah looked at the galleons. "Oh." She smiled. "Well, then, keep the change. I have too much to spend in one lifetime."

The man nodded mutely, and Sarah left, quite happy with her purchases.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well?", he inquired.

Sarah grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

Ah, the end of another chapter. Next chapter, CHRISTMAS!!!! Oh, I can't wait! Oh, and more kissing from Jareth much to Sarah's.... Enjoyment? Dismay? Wow, I'm confused myself.

Jareth: Well, you need to get un-confused and hurry it along! I would like you to work on something else for a change.

Lp: It's a very bad idea to write two stories at a time Jareth.

Jareth: I don't give a damn! I'm not the one writing it! Get a move on!

Lp: *pulls out tranquilizer gun*

Jareth: *whimpers* I thought you said you lost it.

Lp: *shrugs* I lied. Sorry. *aims*

Jareth: *disappears until next chapter*


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Someone was shaking Sarah awake... again. Sarah groaned and turned over.

"Would you like me to crawl into bed with you, then?", asked a smooth voice that Sarah did _not_ want asking that question. She sat bolt upright and glared at Jareth. He grinned. "No, I thought not."

"Why are you here?", she asked through clenched teeth.

"It's Christmas. They told me to get you up."

"By 'they', you mean 'Harry'."

"Of course. Who else would send _me_ to do it? Besides I'm perfect for the job."

Sarah snorted. "And why is that?"

"Because I know the perfect way to wake you up."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Of course I do." And before Sarah could stop him, he picked her up and swept her out the door, down the stairs, through the sitting room, where she could hear several people laughing, and out of the back door. He carried her over to a pile of snow and dropped her in it. "See? That'll wake anyone-" But he was cut off by a snowball thrown at his face. "What-" And Sarah tackled him and they both went tumbling through the snow. Sarah really should've known better, because in no time, he had her pinned down. He grinned. "Did you do this on purpose?"

Her response was to glare and say, "Get the hell off me."

"Say your right words.", he whispered against her lips.

"I wish you would get the hell off of me.", she said through clenched teeth.

He sighed. "Your wish is my command." And he rolled away from her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up and looked down at the owl at her feet. "The least you could've done was wait until I got dressed to do this." If an owl could look smug, this one did. She sighed and tapped her shoulder. "Come on." Jareth flew up, perched himself on her shoulder, and nibbled at her ear. She decided she wouldn't scold him for it this time.

Harry met her at the door, grinning. "I guess he woke you up, then?", he asked.

"If I get pneumonia, you both better sleep with one eye open.", she growled in response, then looked up at Jareth. "Go pick Harry's eyes out while I go make myself presentable."

Harry raised and eyebrow. "Come on, then, Jareth.", he said, tapping his shoulder. "You are _not_ going with her." If an owl could look disappointed, Jareth did. But he reluctantly flew over to Harry. "Don't take too long, Sarah. We're about to open presents." Sarah ran up the stairs.

* * *

Harry looked up at the owl as he walked into the sitting room. "Do you think she'll like it?", he asked. He ruffled his feathers, as if to say _Of course_. "Yeah, well, since I'm sure your intent is to marry my sister and take her way God-know-where, I suppose I had to get you a Christmas present, too." Until that moment, he'd had no idea that owls could look in any way surprised. Harry sighed. "And you're also my friend. Don't look at me that way, because it's true."

Almost everyone was in the sitting room: Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore, and even Tonks.

"Merry Christmas, everyone.", he greeted. They all greeted him back the same way. Harry seated himself on the floor with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. The twins were playing exploding snap with Ginny and Harry joined in, ruffling Jareth's feathers more than once when a card exploded. "Hermione, when did you get here?"

She smiled and replied, "This morning. Dumbledore came to get me. I'm going back home tomorrow, though."

"Oh, all right.", Harry said. He suddenly found he was glad he had forgotten to send his gift to her.

As soon as Sarah entered, Jareth immediately flew off of Harry's shoulder and turned back into Jareth and sat down next to Lupin. Sarah glared at him for a moment, as if she longed to throw more snowballs at him, then sat down next to Harry.

"Molly, no need to mess around in the kitchen anymore!", Mr. Weasley yelled, and Mrs. Weasley came shuffling out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with cookies and eggnog on it. She set it down on the low coffee table and sat down next to Mr. Weasley, who looked around. "I believe that's everyone. Let's start."

* * *

Sarah yawned as she inspected the silver, bejeweled mirror Jareth had given her. He'd told her it was a much smaller version of the mirror that had been in her room, but that this mirror would work anywhere at anytime, where the one in her room had been a one time thing. Sarah decided she would thank him properly at some other time. How she was going to do that, she wasn't sure yet. Nothing could top this. She smiled.

"Still staring at it?", Harry asked, sitting down next to her with another glass of eggnog in his hand. It had to be his thousandth one that day. It was dark now, and nearly everyone else had gone to bed, except her, Harry, Dumbledore, and Hermione. Even Jareth had fallen asleep on the couch about a half-hour ago.

"Well, I mean, I know how much he doesn't like me talking to my friends, but he made this anyway.", Sarah explained.

"Yes, the ultimate sacrifice.", Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well, for him, probably.", Sarah reasoned. "He's too full of himself. He wouldn't risk his life for anyone."

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and a soft voice said in her ear, "When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that I would do whatever you asked me to, including jump off of the Astronomy Tower?"

"Around the time that Harry learns to open his mouth and talk to Hermione.", Sarah replied. She grinned at Hermione. "Or vice-versa."

Harry and Hermione both glared at them, then Harry grinned at Hermione. "I say we go outside and leave the two lovebirds here alone."

"Alone? But what about-", Sarah started, but when she looked around, Dumbledore wasn't there. "Damn."Harry and Hermione left, and Sarah looked up at Jareth. He simply smiled down at her. "Are you happy now?"

"Very.", he replied. "At least until I have to let you go again." They were both silent for a while.

Sarah wormed her way out his arms and went to lay down on the couch. She was suddenly feeling very tired. "Jareth, are you weaving another damned spell on me?"

He smiled and crawled over to sit by the couch. "You tell me, love." He leaned over her and kissed her again. Too tired to fight him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Someone cleared their throat, and Jareth pulled away from her, and they both looked up. Harry was standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean that it's my turn? You know, to tell Hermione I love her?"

There was a crash in the kitchen, and Harry rushed in along with Sarah. Jareth had, Sarah was glad to realize, forgotten about his spell. Hermione had dropped a glass mug on the floor and it had shattered. Luckily, though, it was fixing itself. Hermione looked up in shock.

"Hermione, what happened?", Harry asked.

"Wh-what did you say, Harry?", she asked.

Harry suddenly went pale. "You-you heard what I said?"

Hermione's eye lit up. "So, you did say it? I thought maybe I was imagining it."

Harry shook his head, looking a little confused. "I said it. And I meant it. But I can understand if you just want to be my friend-"

Hermione laughed and suddenly hugged Harry. "Oh, Harry. You have no idea how much I hoped you'd feel the same way as me."

"Wait... What?"

"I love you, too, Harry."

Harry laughed a little nervously and hugged her back.

"Oh, damn.", Sarah muttered. Harry looked up at her in confusion for a moment before looking up and grinning. Sarah didn't have to look behind her to know who was there. She could smell him. Instead of turning around, she bolted out of the back door and out into the cold night.

* * *

And hour later, after Sarah had run around for a bit to clear her head, she walked back into the kitchen of the Burrow, shivering uncontrollably. She started up the stairs, but Harry met her halfway.

"Don't say anything, Harry.", she snapped. "I just want to go to bed."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sarah, I'm your brother.", he said. "Deal's off. I won't make you say anything if you don't want to. Even if you should."

"But that's the problem.", Sarah replied. "I... I _do_ want to tell him."

"Well, then, what's the problem?"

"Well, first and foremost on my mind is I'm only seventeen." When he looked at her in surprise, she said, "I just turned seventeen remember?" He nodded. "According to Dumbledore, he's over, what, 2000?"

"Well, in the wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen, so there's no problem with that. Besides, if you do end up telling him, more than likely, you'll go to the Underground. Right?" Sarah hesitated a moment before nodding. "See? So, no real big issue there. And if you're worried about school, you can always finish that first."

"He's also a king."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Now you know as well as I do that if there are kings, there can be a queen."

"And his sister doesn't like me."

Harry laughed, careful to keep it quiet so as not to wake anyone up. "Sarah, I don't think that's a particularly big issue."

Sarah grunted. "And there's also the fact that he took my little brother." He raised an eyebrow, and Sarah rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." He grinned.

"Sarah, it's his job. Just because he does it doesn't mean he really likes it. Besides, he _is_ part villain. There's always going to be a little of that dark side in him. It's in his nature. But he also has a good side. And that's why he's here, at least that's what you told me. He's here to, what's the word?"

"Woo?"

"Yes, yes. I suppose you could say it like that. He could go about it a much better way. Not exactly the romantic type, is he?"

"He has his moments."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he does. Like that ball you told me about, right?" Sarah nodded. Harry grinned. "Anyway, he's not only here for you, but he's here to help Dumbledore and to help fight Voldemort."

Sarah nodded, then glared up at him. "The least you can do is point out some of his faults."

Harry shrugged. "He's messy, ill-humored, and I'm pretty sure he snores."

"I've never heard him snore."

Harry cleared his throat. "Ignoring that. Ah, here we are. Now, before I leave you to the merciless nature of _Ginny's_ snoring, tell what's really bothering you."

Sarah sighed. "I'm scared. As I said, I'm only seventeen. I know how to deal with anger and sadness and the easy emotions, but when it comes to love, I don't know how to handle myself. This is unknown territory."

"Hm. Well, I can't give you any advice except follow your heart."

"Hm. After you read that, did you eat the cookie?"

Harry chuckled, then frowned. "Of course, following my heart usually gets people around me killed, but I don't think that's likely to happen in this case. Go on, then."

She sighed and walked into the room. She dress into her pajamas. There was a light tapping on the window and Sarah looked. A familiar barn owl, identical to the one sleeping in the cage. Sarah smiled at it and opened the window. The owl flew in and sat on the bed. Sarah rubbed her face, sighed, then lied down next to him and began to stroke his feathers. She layed her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Before she finally fell asleep and woke up feeling rational about it all, she whispered, "I love you Jareth. I'm just not sure what to do about it."

* * *

Wow. I did that sooner than I expected to. I just kind of started writing. Not one of my best, I don't think. Anyway, next chapter, Sarah realizes she forgot to give Harry and Jareth their Christmas presents. Don't worry, she gets them to them. Oh, and there is iron, kidnapping, _Filching_, Voldemort, and other nasty happenings.

Jareth: *looks around*

Lp: You can come out. I don't have any kind of weapon today.

Jareth: *comes out from behind tree cautiously*

Lp: I've decided to give you a break.

Jareth: You... You have?

Lp: *nods head*

Jareth: What's the catch?

Lp: I have to have Sarah kidnapped.

Jareth: *sighs* Someone shoot me.

Lp: Really?

Jareth: NO!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A tapping sound woke Sarah up the next morning. Sarah cracked open an eye and found herself on the very edge of her bed looking at a tapping foot. Sarah looked up at Ginny, who was looking down at her with a raised an eyebrow.

"What?", Sarah asked sleepily. Ginny jerked her head up. Sarah suddenly realized something around her waist. She looked. Two arms with familiar gloved hands were wrapped around her waist. Sarah quickly tried to get away from him. "Oh, sh-", she started to curse, but she remembered too late that she was on the very edge of the bed, and she fell on the floor. She looked up at Ginny and shrugged. "I didn't know he was there."

Ginny's eyebrow went higher. "Oh, you didn't?"

Sarah glared at her, then stood up and looked over at Jareth. Idiot. Sarah grabbed her wand and Jareth jerked awake then looked up at the two of them. He smiled.

"Good morning.", he said cheerfully.

"Bloody egotistical bighead. Get out.", Sarah told him.

He shrugged and did as she said. Sarah sighed, and started to get dressed.

After rummaging around for her right shoe, Sarah finally found it under the bed along with three packages. Sarah gasped and tore open one. It was the sun amulet. She slipped it over her head, cursing, then took the other two downstairs with her. In the kitchen, she tossed one to Jareth, then in the sitting room she gave the other to Harry. Harry opened the box to reveal the moon amulet. He gaped at it for a few seconds before putting it on and looking at Sarah.

"Where'd you get this?", he asked in awe.

"A store in Diagon Alley."

"Come on, guys, lets go have snowball fight.", Ginny suggested, and she, Ron, and the twins ran outside.

No sooner than when they closed the door, Jareth strode in, holding the star amulet up in front of him.

"Sarah, where did you get this?", he asked.

"That seems to be a popular question.", Sarah muttered. "I got it in Diagon Alley."

"It's slathered with Fae magic."

"Well, I didn't know _that_. But the guy who sold them to me called them 'Calling amulets'."

" 'Them'?"

She and Harry showed him theirs. "Whenever one of us in danger, then other two amulets will get warm. The more danger you're in, the hotter it gets. If you take hold of your amulet when it's like that, you're instantly transported to wherever that person is.", Sarah explained.

"Brilliant.", Harry muttered. "I felt left out when Jareth could go to you when you needed help."

Jareth chuckled as he slipped his star amulet over his head. "It wasn't intentional, though the connection has had its uses."

"Hey, Harry!", Ron shouted from the door. "Please come outside. Ginny, Fred, and George are killing me."

Harry grinned. "You want to come, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Harry shrugged. "Okay." He got up and went outside.

Sarah walked past Jareth, and she heard him follow her. She walked out into the cold. Jareth walked next to her in silence for several moments.

Finally, Sarah broke the silence. "Did you, uh, hear what I said last night?"

He nodded slowly. "I also heard what you said to Harry."

"Hm.", was all Sarah said.

"What I want to know is... Did you mean it?"

Sarah bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't answer for a while before she slowly nodded. "I think so. But I just don't know how I'm supposed to act."

Jareth chuckled. "Would you like a crash course?" Without waiting for an answer, he kissed her.

Sarah glared at him. "_Stop doing that_.", she hissed. Then she grinned. "Mrs. Weasley might be looking out of the windows."

He laughed. "So, you do want to keep this a secret outside your circle of friends?"

Sarah snorted. "Of course I do. It's not everyday a seventeen year old is seen with a, what, a forty year old. Or someone that looks forty. Hell, in America, it's illegal."

"Really? We come of age at 100, which is about the equivalent of 16 years here."

"Hm. Well. There'd be no problems there, then, would there?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "No, I suppose there wouldn't."

Sarah shook her head. "I do not want to live Underground. Not yet anyway. I want to finish school first." She looked up at him.

"Aye, that's... understandable. That doesn't mean I have to like it, though, does it?"

Sarah shook her head and laughed. "No, it doesn't." Something suddenly caught on Sarah's sweater and she looked. A branch. She looked around. They were in what looked to be a small forest.

"Sarah, stay close.", Jareth whispered.

"Why? What-", Sarah started, then caught herself as a twig snapped somewhere off to her left. Sarah's hand shot into her pocket and she pulled out her wand.

"Put that away before you poke someone's eye out, little girl.", rasped a voice that Sarah vaguely recognized.

Jareth inhaled sharply. "What are _you_ doing here, Argus?", he hissed.

"_Filch_?", Sarah asked incredulously.

"I have my orders.", came Filch's raspy voice. "Now then." There was a loud swishing sound. Sarah heard Jareth gasp, then suddenly he wasn't standing anymore. Sarah felt her amulet become white hot. She screamed in pain, but was suddenly grabbed roughly by the arm. She made sure to put her wand back in her pocket before she blacked out and knew no more.

* * *

Sorry it's so short.

Okay. I wasn't planning on doing this so soon. But I was sort of just writing, and this is how it came out. I hope you like it. If you don't, don't lie, because I'd like to know. This story might actually be a lot longer than I planned. I had originally planned it to be only, like, 20 chapters, but I've barely scratched the surface, apparently. Ah, well. My guess, perhaps ten more chapters... But I'm not positive yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Jareth groaned as something hit his side with great force.

"GET UP!!!", a familiar but angry voice shouted. Why was Harry mad?

Then, suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. Sarah, Filch, iron. Filch had apparently brought friends along, and one of them must've knocked him on the head with some sort of iron weapon. There was something heavy around his wrists and around his neck. There was something else around his neck too, and it was searing his skin.

"Where the hell is Sarah?!", Harry roared.

"Take it off.", Jareth groaned.

"What?!"

"Iron. Take it off." There was a sigh, and he felt the heavy iron thing around his neck and the things around his wrists being removed. "Thank you."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Good God. What happened?"

Jareth sat up slowly. His head hurt. He looked at his wrists. There was a grayish bruise on them , and around his neck as well. "Iron. I hope it's not too late." He searched in his cape for a few moments before he found the anti-iron potion from his healers. He tilted his head back and down the metallic tasting liquid. In a few minutes, the bruises lessened. The pain in his head receded. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sarah.", he moaned.

"Yes. What happened to Sarah?"

"I think Filch was... helping my father... Yes, I know Dumbledore told you. Death Eaters came with... Filch. Hit me on the head with... with iron." He took in a few deep breaths. "I'm Fae. Iron is poison for me. It takes a while for it to completely infect the body. How long were we gone?"

"About an hour now. Do you know where they took her?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, and my magic is too weak right now for me to look-" He suddenly cut himself off as he once again noticed the burning sensation on his neck. He looked. The star-shaped pendant was burning a mark into his skin. He quickly took it off.

Harry gasped. "Damn. I took mine off when I took a bath and forgot to put it back on. We can use those to get to her, right?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes. But not yet. I... I need my magic to be fully restored before I can do much of anything."

Harry bit his lip, but he finally nodded. "O-Okay. She's strong. She'll.... She'll be all right. Won't she?"

Jareth smiled weakly. "The stubborn lass can take care of herself all right for a while."

Harry grabbed Jareth by the armpit and hauled him up bodily. Jareth's world began to spin.

"Jareth, stay with me. I can't get you back if you don't help out a little." He cursed. "Damn, you're heavy."

Jareth forced himself to stay concsious by sheer will, and was able to half support himself as Harry struggled to help him back to the Burrow.

Ron and the twins came rushing to help when Harry stumbled through the door. They helped him move Jareth to the sitting room and lay him down on the couch. Jareth was told, later on, that he kept telling them that he'd put them in the Bog of Eternal Stench if they didn't stop manhandling him. He was in and out of it and half-delirious at the time, so he didn't remember much.

One thing he did remember saying though. "Harry... Find Laura, Dumbledore. They'll be able to help more." He heard Harry say he'd get someone to get them, Jareth's world went completely black, and he knew no more.

* * *

Laura gasped as she stared at her brother lying apparently lifeless on the couch. Nearly everyone besides Dumbledore, Harry, and herself and Hoggle had been cleared from the room. Laura quickly sat down on the floor beside the couch Jareth was on and checked the bruises due ot the extended contact with iron. Laura closed her eyes for a moment before beckoning to Hoggle. Hoggle brought her a duffle bag.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?", Laura muttered as she took out a needle and threaded it into a vein on Jareth's arm. "I hate using mortal means to do this, but exposure to iron needs extra care, so I'm going to." She put an IV into Jareth's vein and taped it into place. Jareth's winced in is unconcious sleep and she sighed. Laura then repeated the procedure on herself, putting the other end of the IV tube into her vein. Using the slightest bit of magic, she rerouted her blood flow so that it went through the IV and into Jareth. She had to flush out the infected blood with her own. (A/N I'm not a doctor, so don't blame me for the crudeness of this.)

"More than likely, he'll be all all right." She took out a vial of anti-iron potion, instucted Harry to open his mouth, and poured the potion down his thoat, shaking his head a little to make sure it all went down, all the while making sure she moved her IVed hand as little as possible. She then set to work instructing Dumbledore on cleaning the small cut on his head with more anti-iron potion, then sat back, and sighed and rubbed her face. "There isn't much more I can do."

* * *

When Sarah woke up, she kept her eyes closed. She told herself that when she opened them, she would back at the Burrow and Jareth would be right there, trying to kiss her or do something else that might get her into trouble. Or him. She ignored the throbbing pain in her head that was telling her it was real, and she opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in the woods. She was in a room that looked as if it had been beautiful once but had become ragged and molded and... ugly over time. The second thing she noticed was the warm glow coming from the other end of the room. It seemed to coming from the other side of the third thing she noticed, which was a high backed armchair. Next to the chair was the fourth thing she noticed, which was a quivering, hunched over man who was snivelling.

"Please, master. We have the girl to lure both the boy and your son. Why must we-", the hunched man wheezed to someone sitting in the high backed chair.

"Silence, Wormtail!", hissed the man who was sitting in the chair. Sarah tried to get a better look. "The girl has awakened."

Someone suddenly grabbed her by the hair and dragged her forward. Sarah looked for her wand in her pocket, but found it wasn't there. She gasped. Her world felt like it was about to fall. Her wand... She thought she was going to cry.

"Looking for this?", sneered the person who had her by her hair. Sarah realized it was Malfoy. He held her wand up in front of her.

Sarah lunged for her wand, but Malfoy held it just out of her reach. She tackled Malfoy and punched him in the face, then brought her knee up between his legs. He groaned and rolled away as he let go of her wand to hold his injured manhood. Just before she grabbed it, however, the snivelling man snatched it up.

"N-No, y-you don't, m-missy.", he sputtered.

"Give it back, you little rat!", Sarah shouted him.

"Bring it here, Wormtail.", hissed the man from the chair. When Sarah turned around to glare at him, she caught her breath. His eyes were glowing red, his nose were nothing but slits, and the pupils of his eyes were reduced to slits, all of this reminding Sarah of a snake, a very pale snake.

Voldemort chuckled coldly as he inspected the wand in his white, spider-like fingers. "Interesting. This wand's core is my son's hair. Very powerful, girl. But how is a simple mortal girl able to wield such power?"

"I'm stubborn.", Sarah replied through gritted teeth.

Voldemort chuckled again. "Of course... But that stubborness would need something to shove between you and the power... A happy memory, perhaps... And my spy tells me there seems to be some sort of connection between the two of you... I wonder... Is he the one thing that makes you happy beyond everything else... Yes, that would expain it." Voldemort stood, towering above her. "Do you love him, Sarah Williams?"

Sarah was silent.

"Answer me!" Voldemort tossed her wand to the man called Wormtail and drew his own, pointing it at her. "I said, answer me!"

"Why should you give a damn?", Sarah spat.

"_Crucio_!", Voldemort yelled. Sarah fell to the floor, writhing in pain as she felt what felt like a thousand white hot knives piercing her skin. She screamed.

Then, just like that, the pain went away, leaving Sarah gasping for breath. "Bastard.", she gasped.

"You like pain, don't you?", Voldemort hissed.

"Jareth... Jareth will come..."

"Oh, my dear... I'm counting on it." Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh that made Sarah shudder, and then, suddenly, she felt the pain again, and she began to wish it would just stop.

* * *

Harry watched Laura as she sighed in obvious relief as the bruises completely went away and Jareth's breathing became regular again. Harry was a little relieved, too, but his main area of concern was his sister.

Harry looked away as Laura prepared to take out the IV. Things like that made him squeamish. When he looked again, there was no sign that there was ever been any sort of puncture mark on either of their skin.

"Harry, maybe you should go ahead to save Sarah. He'll be out for a while yet, and by the time she wakes up, she might already be dead.", Laura said.

"I didn't think you were that fond of Sarah.", Harry pointed out.

"Well, I'm even less fond of the idea of my brother becoming a depressed drunk because the girl he loves died."

Harry nodded. "You really care about Jareth."

"I was always Mother's favorite, and I never liked her for it. Besides, Jareth gave me a place to live when I was all but dead. Our parents wouldn't take me in, and why is something you don't need to know. Jareth helped nurse be back to health, as it were."

Harry ran his fingers though his hair. "Okay. I'll go save Sarah."

"We're coming with you Harry.", said a voice from the door. Ron, Luna, and the twins stood in the doorway.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No way. I won't let you guys get hurt. I don't want a repeat of what happened at the Ministry."

"Harry, when are you going to learn we're going to help you no matter what you say?", Ron asked.

"Around the time Sarah figures out that Jareth would move the stars for her.", Laura answered.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know about that?"

"I live in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Trust me, I know quite a bit."

"Harry, you might want to hurry. I sense the prescense of Wrackspurts, and you don't want to go to save Sarah with one of those in your head.", Luna said knowingly.

"Er, right. But my amulet. It'll only let me go.", Harry said.

"Well, what if it's like Apparition?", Fred suggested.

"Yeah, we all just have to hold on to you.", George said.

"I don't know..." Harry said.

"Here, Harry. Let me see it.", Laura said, holding out her hand.

Harry took the necklace out of his pocket, careful to take it out by the silver chain.

Laura inspected it closely for a few moments, muttering a few things in a language Harry didn't understand. She finaly straigntened up and nodded. "It should work as George suggested."

Harry sighed. "All right. But how are we going to move around without being seen? My invisibility cloak is only so big."

Laura began to conjure crystal balls, five of them. She handed one to each of them. The crystals melted into their hands. Harry gasped as the strange magic coursed through his entire body, leaving a strange metallic taste in his mouth.

"That makes you invisible to everyone but yourselves. I can't even see you.", Laura explained.

Harry sighed as Ron and Luna took hold of his arms and the twins took a firm, slightly painful grip on his ears. Harry reached towards his throat, closed his eyes, and took hold of the amulet. He suddenly felt like he was falling...

* * *

Jareth jerked awake and looked around. The only person in the room was his sister, who was sitting there staring at him. As soon as he woke up, she proceeded to yell at him for a few minutes. A few people came to check on them every so often, but nobody seemed too bothered by the site of someone who was yelling themselves hoarse to someone who was lyring on a coach with a very sickly pallor to his skin.

Laura finally sighed. "I'm glad you're all right.", she said in much quieter tones then just moments ago.

Jareth looked at his wrists. They completely devoid of any marks. His neck was devoid of anything too, including...

"Where's my amulet?", he asked.

She held it up before him. He went to grab it, but she snatched it back. "You are going back to sleep. Even with the iron flushed out of your system, your magic is in no condition to go off galavanting who knows where."

"All right, _Mother_. I have to save Sarah.", Jareth growled. He went to sit up, but he did so too fast. The world started spinning, and he quickly laid back down. "But perhaps it is best if I stay. I would just jeopardize her life even farther in my state. Harry should-"

"He's already gone. About a half hour ago, he left with four of his friends."

"I am sorry I am not with them."

Laura dug in a duffle bag for a moment, then held up two potions and instructed him to drink them. He did. One he recognized as an anti-iron potion. The other was...

"A sleeping draught? Laura..." Jareth's eyes started to droop. "Wake me up when they come back." And he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry walked down the crickety staircase. It smelled like mildew and other things that Harry was certain he didn't want to know what they were. Ron, Luna, and the twins followed behind him.

They hadn't had too much trouble in the rest of the house. Most of the Death Eaters seemed to be upstairs, because they'd been able to hear footsteps above them. They'd come through the back door which was, surprisingly, unlocked. Finally, after passing what looked like what had once been a kitchen, they came to a door that led to these very rickety stairs leading down.

They went as quietly as possible, but the stairs creaked with every step. Harry sighed with relief when they finally reached the bottom. Harry peered around the corner. There were four Death Eaters guarding a large iron door. Harry held up four fingers to the others, and they nodded. He drew his wand, and his actions were copied by the others. He counted on his fingers.

_One... two... three!_

They ran around the corner, firing Stupefy at the four Death Eaters. The Death Eaters never knew what hit them. But there was a sudden ringing noise thoughout the Riddle House. Pounding footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. There was a shout and a banging noise. They were falling down the stairs, apparently. They all looked at each for a moment.

"We'll hold 'em off Harry.", Fred said finally. "You get Sarah."

Harry nodded and turned to the iron door. Bloody iron.

Harry pointed his wand at the door. "_Alohomora!_" Nothing happened. Harry swore. Had he really thought it was going to be that easy? "_Bombarda! Bombarda! Bombarda...!_" Harry blasted at the door more times than he dared count, ignoring the sounds of spells and yells behind him. The door finally gave and swung inward.

Harry rushed in and stopped. Lying on a thin bed shaking and holding her knees to her chest, was Sarah. She was bruised up pretty badly, and her eyes were unnervingly blank.

"The Cruciatus Curse.", he whispered to himself. Harry knelt down beside her and checked her for her wand. She didn't have it. Harry raised his own and concentrated. "Accio Sarah's wand!" Less than a minute later, Sarah's wand came zooming into the room. Harry grabbed it and pressed it into her hand. She gasped. Her eyes seemed to light up with a new fire.

"Jareth.", she whispered.

"Sarah, it's Harry. Harry. Sarah, can you hear me?"

Sarah looked up. She seemed to have trouble focusing on him. But she finally nodded. "Harry. What're you doing? Harry, get out.", she muttered weakly.

Harry shook his head. "Not without you. Put your arms around my neck. " She did as she was told, albeit reluctantly. He picked her up with a slight groan. "I don't how Jareth manages this. You're so damned heavy." She was strong enough at the moment to poke him quite hard in the back of his neck with her wand. He chuckled. Fred, George, Ron and Luna suddenly came into the room, firing at the Death Eaters. "Fred, help me get Sarah to St. Mungo's. She needs help." Fred formed a shield and grabbed Harry's arm firmly. "Sarah, grab onto Fred. That's right."

"George, get Ron and Luna.", Fred yelled at his twin, then twisted around. Harry, with Sarah still in his arms, felt as if he were being pressed through a black tube. They appeared on the doorstep of what appeared to be an abandoned Muggle department store. Fred stepped up to the dummy in the window. "We need to admit Sarah Williams. She's hurt."

The dummy nodded, beckoned its jointed finger, and Fred and Harry with Sarah stepped right through the glass. It felt like walking through a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side, where there was no sign of the ugly dummy or where she'd stood.

Healers rushed to their side almost immediately. They put Sarah on a stretcher.

"What happened?", a motherly looking Healer woman asked.

"Voldemort kidnapped her. Tortured her. She's really badly bruised, and she's suffered probably multiple Cruciatus Curses.", Harry answered. "I wasn't sure where I should bring her."

"That's all right.", the woman answered kindly. "We'll take care of her. Is there any family that we can contact?"

"There's her dad, who lives in Little Whinging with her stepmother. But I'm her family, too. I'm her half-brother."

The woman looked at him in shock. Harry inwardly winced. He supposed not too many people wouldn't be surprised that Harry Potter had a sister. But it didn't matter. The woman nodded after a few moments and hurried off after the stretcher that was currently floating up the stairs with several Healers trailing after it.

"OKay, Harry. You stay here. I'm going to go make sure the others got out all right. I'll be back in a little while.", Fred said, and he Disapparated.

* * *

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the Burrow with Fred a couple of hours later. He turned into the sitting room. Laura was shaking Jareth and Jareth groggily opened his eyes. When he saw Harry, he sat up so fast, Harry thought perhaps he had Apparated himself into the position.

"Where's Sarah?", were the first words out of the Goblin King's mouth.

"She's been at St. Mungo's for the last couple of hours.", Harry answered. "No word yet. I'm only here for a few minutes to see how you and everyone else was doing, then I'm going back."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." Harry raised an eyebrow at Jareth. "Wanna come with?"

"Damn right, I do." Jareth stood up, a little too quickly, because he swayed on the spot. Laura steadied him, and Jareth moved towards Harry with a little more caution. "I'm afraid my magic is not top notch. Someone else will have to take us."

"Ready to go Harry?", Fred asked.

Harry nodded. "Jareth's coming too."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "It's 'Jareth', is it? Whatever happened to respect? 'Professor' gone out of style, eh?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday. Now, let's get a move on!", Jareth said, almost shouting the last part.

"All right, all right. Grab hold." Harry and Jareth both did so, and Fred Disapparated with Harry and Jareth in tow, all thinking the same thing: _Is Sarah all right?_

* * *

I hope this sort of makes up for the shortness of the last one. And since this isn't the climax, so not too much action. But don't worry... more action the next time someone gets kidnapped... or someone's... hehe... I just got an idea...

Anyway.... Okay, so, I went to the bookstore and got lots of new books, including the new, and supposedly last, Pendragon book. YAY!!! Unfortunately, that means I won't be writing much for the next couple of days. But I promise a nice, long chapter when I come back, okay? Deal? Anyway...

Yay!! Billy Idol on the radio!!!... For some reason, I've been listening to him a lot lately... I have issues...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jareth had taken to biting his nails over the last hour, sitting next to Harry by Sarah's bed. She looked okay, breathing slowly and evenly, but the look on her face said differently. It was contorted with a look of pain and fear that Jareth had hoped he would never see on that face. This was the result of whatever tortures his father had inflicted upon her. Jareth squeezed his hands into fists. The bastard would pay.

"I'm going to go get some tea.", Harry announced. "You want some?"

Jareth nodded slowly, barely listening to what he said. He heard footsteps fading away then the door at the end of the ward opened, then closed. Jareth closed his eyes and sighed. He clasped his hands on the bed and laid his forehead on them.

Jareth blamed himself. How could he have let this happen? Deep down, he knew there wasn't much he could do, but he should've done something other than just stand there. Iron was a horrible thing.

"Here.", Harry said as he came to stand beside Jareth. Jareth nodded his thanks and took the cup Harry offered him.

"I hate tea.", he muttered, took a sip, and grimaced.

"Then why'd you ask me to get it?", Harry snapped.

Jareth shrugged. "Something to do." He took another sip but resisted the urge to grimace again. "Do you think they'll come after her again?"

"Voldemort's been trying to get at me for nearly six years now. If anything, he's relentless." Harry sighed. "If he really wants her, I think he'll do everything in his power to get her."

"Let's just hope I'm more powerful than my sire."

"You? _You?_ No, I don't think so. If anyone is going to kill him, it's me."

"Don't be stupid. No offense, but you don't stand a chance."

"I've been holding him off for almost six years now. Don't tell me I don't have a chance."

"You can't just haul off and Abracadabra a Fae, Harry. Even a half-Fae. You have to use the one thing that particular creature doesn't have."

"Yes, the 'power that he knows not'. Yeah, I know all about that."

"Yes, the prophecy. Dumbledore told me about it a few years ago. I tried to tell him it wasn't about you, but he just wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, it was between me and Neville, but I was the one that was marked."

"Yeah, well, you forget... I was marked as well." Jareth looked straight into his eyes, and Harry inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. But, still... I was born 'as the seventh month dies'."

Jareth was about to retort when Sarah stirred. They both quieted down to wait and see if she would wake, but she didn't.

Harry sighed. "Enough. I don't want to talk about the prophecy right now."

"Then what shall we talk about? I am bored."

"Weather's nice."

Jareth snorted. "Aye, and not a star to be seen in this city. I've always hated the Aboveground's big cities. You can't see the stars." He got up and went to the window. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. As he did, millions of stars appeared in the sky.

Harry came to stand next to him and let out a long, low whistled. "You really can move the stars."

"I try not to make promises I can't keep."

Harry nodded. "Good. At least you're not completely inhuman."

"But I am not human."

Harry shrugged. "I know. But if I hadn't been told that to begin with, well, you would've fooled me. You have human feelings and desires. Just because you're a different creature by blood doesn't mean you're really different."

"I believe I tried to give Remus the same speech a few times. And that reminds me... Do you know who his darling is?"

"What?"

"Apparently, he's taken my advice and found himself a girl. You don't happen to know who she is, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "He hasn't said anything to me. But I'll keep my eyes open."

A comfortable silence fell between them before Jareth said, "As a member of Sarah's family, I feel I should ask you a question."

"Shoot.", Harry said.

"Do you approve?"

"Of what?"

Jareth closed his eyes. "Of me?"

Harry clapped him on the back. "You're a good guy, Jareth... mostly. And you're my friend. There's no way I couldn't approve."

Jareth leaned against the window and stared out. "May I tell you something without you laughing?"

Harry nodded. "You have my word."

"In the woods, when Filch and the other Death Eaters were there.... I don't remember a time when I was more scared. Not for myself of course, but for Sarah."

Harry shook his head. "Why would I laugh about that? I know exactly what it's like to be surrounded by Voldemort's cronies. I would've done the same thing in your situation." Harry suddenly frowned. "There is something that's been bothering me, though."

"What?"

"What happened to your magic? Why didn't you use it?"

"Too much iron around. The Death Eaters must've been wearing it or something. The iron made that little space around us like a magic sink for me, since I'm Fae."

Harry nodded. "I see. So iron is bad for you."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "No. That's why I was knocked out for hours after I came into contact with the evil substance.", he replied sarcastically.

Harry scowled. "You know, you're like a teenager who needs an attitude adjustment sometimes." Harry sighed. "So what are you going to do if Voldemort tries to take your powers."

"If he has Sarah at the time... I'll let him take it."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "But you won't be able to rule the Goblin Kingdom without it, will you?"

Jareth chuckled sadly. "If Voldemort takes my power, he'll come after my kingdom with everything he's got and kick me off of my throne. But I don't care. I'll live my life as a human as long as I get to live it with Sarah."

There was sudden movement from the bed as Sarah sat bolt up right and shouted, "You can't do that!"

A nurse bustled in and glared at them. "Now, keep it down, Ms. Williams. There are others in the ward that need their sleep." She checked Sarah's vital signs before leaving.

Harry gaped at Sarah. "You were listening the whole time?", he asked in surprise.

"Of course she was.", Jareth said, sitting down again. "You didn't know?"

"How did _you_ know?", Sarah whispered.

"Sarah, my dear, I have lost count of the number of times I have watched you sleep over the years. I believe I would know."

It was dark, but with Jareth's enhanced, cat-like senses, he could see her blush.

Sarah composed herself and glared. "I do not want you giving up your power and your kingdom for me, Jareth."

"I am afraid, my dear, it is not your choice."

"Like hell it is. I have friends in your kingdom, Jareth. I know you don't like them, but quite frankly, I don't give a damn. I won't let you let Voldemort take over your kingdom. I swear, you will become my personal public enemy number one if you so much as offer your power to him because of me."

"Now, Sarah, why, all of a sudden, when Jareth comes, you talk?", Harry asked playfully, crossing his arms.

"Because I feel like fussing at someone and he's the best candidate for the job.", Sarah snapped back.

Harry's response was the look of someone with a barely concealed grin.

"Why couldn't you just keep it at moving the stars? That seems so much simpler.", Sarah huffed.

Jareth chuckled and sat beside her on the bed. "Unfortunately, life makes these choices for us.", he said, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"No, life doesn't make _your_ choices. _I_ do.", Sarah retorted.

Harry abruptly spun on his heel and walked right out of the ward. They could hear him burst into laughter on the other side of the door.

Jareth sighed. "As if a thin door can cut off the sound of laughter like _that_."

"I think that was the point. He wanted you to say something about it."

Jareth grunted. "Go back to sleep, love. I enjoy watching you do that."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "All the more reason not to go to sleep."

Jareth laughed softly. "You, Sarah Williams, are cruel."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, infinity."

"You can't use infinity.", Jareth complained.

"Can.", Sarah replied.

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't, infinity."

"I thought you said you can't use infinity."

"No, I said _you_ can't use infinity. I, on the other hand, am a king, and I can do whatever the bloody hell I want."

"Yeah, well, you have no power over me, so there."

Jareth grinned. "On the contrary, my dear. I do have power over you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? What?"

Jareth pulled her close and kissed her for only-the-gods-know how long.

Sarah pulled away and gasped. "Oh. That. Erm, I... uh.... Damn it. Now I can't remember what I was talking about."

"Maybe it'll come back to you if I kiss you again."

"No, I don't think so. Your kisses are like your peaches."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yeah, they make you forget stuff and they taste strange."

"Really? How do they taste?"

"Like peaches."

Jareth opened his mouth then closed it again. He thought for a moment. "Wait... what?"

Sarah giggled. "I think the Goblin King is getting old."

"What are you talking about? I'm only a couple thousand years old."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're being an idiot."

"And you are confusing the idiot." He seemed to think for a moment. "Perhaps your kisses have the reverse effect."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Fine.... Please?"

Sarah gave him a strange look, then grinned. "Oh I know what you're trying to do."

"What? Kiss you?"

"Well.... yeah. But when my kiss doesn't have the 'reverse effect', you'll say something stupid, like 'One more should do it' or something to get me to kiss you again."

"Thought never crossed my mind... 'til now. Great idea."

Sarah shook her head and leaned against him, determined not to kiss him. Not because she didn't want to. But because he wanted her to. Because her will was as strong as his and-

She kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but he recovered quickly and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the two of them even closer together, and deepened the kiss further.

Someone cleared their throat. Jareth muttered curses and threats then pulled away from Sarah and glared up at Harry.

"Potter.", he muttered. "Surely it takes a little longer to get to the fifth floor for tea."

"I didn't go to get tea. I just stepped outside, waiting for precisely this to happen so I could interrupt and annoy you."

"Sarah, please let me kill the little whelp. _Pretty please_?"

"No, I don't think so.", Sarah said. "It's a good thing he interrupted when he did. I think I was actually trying to-" She instantly cut herself off, decided that she hadn't been about to say what she was about to say.

"Trying to what, Sarah?", Jareth asked softly.

"Um, nothing. I think I'll just take you advice and, er, go to sleep now."

"Okay, I know I don't do it often and I try not to, but as of now, I have gone into protective brother mode.", Harry said, and he pulled Jareth off of the bed and sat him down forcefully in a chair. "There. Now you be a good little boy and respect my sister's virtue, right?"

"Um... I... Wait, what?", Jareth asked, confused again.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Harry, I am not stupid.", she informed him.

"Oh, I know _you're_ not.", Harry informed her. "Unlike some people." He glared pointedly at Jareth.

"Wait... Okay, Sarah, you're kisses happen to have the same effect as mine because I am utterly confused here.", Jareth said.

"What?", Harry asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Never mind, Harry." She decided to change the subject. "So, when did they say I could get out?"

"Well, they said they can't heal you mentally, but physically, there's no permanent damage. As long as you didn't go loony on us, you should be good to go in a couple days."

Sarah nodded. "Good. And I don't think I'm loony."

"Well, you are a little, but then again, you always have been.", Jareth informed her playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

Jareth suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide. "I have to go."

Sarah frowned. "Why?"

He stood. "Someone is making a wish." He leaned down and kissed Sarah one more time. "I wish I could stay longer, but unfortunately, my powers do not allow me to grant my own wishes." He smiled wryly, touched Sarah's cheek, and disappeared in a cloud of glitter. When Harry and Sarah looked out of the window, they could see a barn owl flying out into the night.

* * *

Voldemort yelled in rage and threw the nearest vase at his nearest Death Eater.

"How could you let her escape?!", he roared at them, completely abandoning the fact that he could use magic and relishing in the physical labor of throwing a table out of the window. "You imbeciles! And the Goblin King didn't even come to save her? Why was that?" He suddenly had a thought. "Was there iron involved?"

Filch shuffled forward reluctantly. "There was, my lord. I did not know the iron would effect him like it did. It knocked it out cold. But I heard from a very reliable source that his sister, Laura, nursed him back to health with her own blood."

Voldemort was ready to strangle the little man with his own two hands if not for that bit of information. "A sister? He has a sister? Of course... she would've had other children, wouldn't she... I wonder how powerful she is.... she must be very much so if she could heal the Goblin King in such a way... and they must be close as well for her to have done that... yes." Voldemort turned toward his Death Eaters. "All right, this first plan failed, but I have another, a Plan B, if you will. My other spy within the Hogwarts has a new task."

Filch, glad for this reprieve, made himself virtually invisible within the group of Death Eaters.

"What are we going to do, my lord?", Bellatrix asked.

"We are going raiding my son's source of support.", Voldemort answered, smiling wickedly. He laughed his high cold laugh and began to think about all that power that he would soon have.

* * *

Oh my god! I am so sorry this took so long. I wanted to get it done much faster. I'm a fast reader, but I'm not superhuman. And I've got three of the four manga Labyrinth sequel books and I was reading them over and over. Sorry. They were growing on me.

Anyway, a thousand apologies. Hope you can forgive me. Alas, it may a few more days before I can update again, since I like staying at least one chapter ahead. It's become very important to me to do that. Anyway, I hope you liked this one, and I hope it was long enough. Next chapter, they are back at Hogwarts. Please, let me know if there is anything I haven't explained yet, and I'll find somewhere to squeeze it in.

Lp: *digs through Box-O-Tricks*

Jareth: Now, what are you doing?

Lp: *ignores him* Aha! *pulls out something*

Jareth: What is that?

Lp: *grins* *starts unfolding collapsible rack* This has always been my favorite method of medieval torture. Muahahah- *cough, cough* haha- *cough* Damn... my throat hurts...

(If you will please note, I have not racked Jareth and I won't. Promise. That's much too graphic. I saw Braveheart yesterday... *shudders* Wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.... or Jareth, I swear. The cattle prod and the tranquilizer gun is quite enough for now. That reminds me.... I'm running out of torture devices... Jareth keeps hiding them... So if you have any donations, just drop them off with your reviews... *hint, hint* *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*)


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

It was not the first day of school after the Christmas holidays. Nor was it the second... or the third or fourth. What was really getting on Jareth's nerves was the fact that it was a month after school had started back up. Jareth's mother had held him up, dragging him to a couple of court functions and introducing him to women. He'd gone through it with his mother hundreds of times, but she was nearly as stubborn as Sarah. Jareth didn't dare say as much to her, though. To give her more reason to disinherit him wasn't a smart thing to do.

Jareth burst through the door and started shouting out instructions.

"Take out your books now and turn to page 300. Now, children. Hurry up!", Jareth told everyone.

"Jareth-", Dumbledore's voice started, but Jareth held up a hand.

"Dumbledore, it's my class now. You can go. Now, about vampires-"

"Jareth-"

"Not now, Dumbledore. Now, vampires-"

"Jareth!"

"What?!" Jareth looked up and was met with a surprising sight. The high table. But what was the high table doing in his classroom? And why were the teachers sitting at it? He looked around and realized he'd been trying to teach the Great Hall. His mouth formed a small 'O' and he cleared his throat. "Sorry. Carry on with your breakfast."

"It's lunch, Professor Shae.", Snape informed him boredly. "Are you-"

"No, I am not drunk.", Jareth growled. He suddenly noticed Laura was sitting in his chair, and he pointed at her. "You, up, now."

"Or you'll what?", Laura sneered.

"Or I'll send you back to Mother to clean up."

Laura gulped visibly and audibly, and she stood up.

"I ought to put that woman in the Bog of Stench.", Jareth muttered.

"She trying to set you up again?", Laura asked.

Jareth grunted in confirmation.

"You know, you'd think she'd back off after what happened at Christmas, but-"

"Shut up, Laura.", Jareth snapped, then glared around the Great Hall, which had become silent. "Well?"

There was a flurry of movement as everyone ate and started talking loudly about the weather. Except for one person...

Sarah had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. At first, Jareth thought she was crying. Then, she said something to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they all snorted out pumpkin juice. She was laughing! She looked up momentarily and caught his eye. Her laughter doubled up. Hermione was looking at a book, but her eyes were all teared up and her lips were pursed as if she was dying to laugh. He then came to the realization... they were laughing at him! How dare they.... But... Then again...

Jareth leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, using his enhanced hearing to listen to Sarah laugh. He smiled to himself. He knew her laugh like... he knew how she slept. He decided it was very unhealthy, the number of times he'd watched her sleep and laugh... it wasn't like he cared about his health these days. But the least he could do was admit he had a bit of a problem.

"That's right, brother. People like you are called 'preverts'.", Laura whispered in his ear.

"No, Laura. He's not a prevert.", Snape said.

"Thank you, Severus.", Jareth sniffed.

"He's a pervert.", Snape said knowingly, smirking.

Jareth glared up at them. "Pervert is a very strong word."

"Fine. Stalker, peeping Tom, take your pick."

"You know, you two make such a lovely couple.", Jareth growled. "Perhaps I'll put you guys in an oubliette together."

"You missed her class, by the way. Hers was the second.", Laura informed him.

Jareth cursed his sister and the class schedules very creatively before getting up and striding out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"We didn't even go over vampires with _Dumbledore_.", Hermione said. "What was he going on about?"

Sarah opened her DADA book to page 300 and rolled her eyes. "Inferi... figures. Not one mention about vampires on page 300."

Harry shook his head. "You know, Sarah... if you actually thought about it, I don't think you would like him as much as you do.", he told her, wagging a finger.

Peeves swooped down from above and knocked over a suit of armor. They paused for a moment in there pursuit for the Charms classroom to move out of the way before continuing on.

"You don't think he's going to go mad because he missed our class this morning?", Ron asked.

Sarah snorted. "He might. What do you think he'll do?"

"Burst into every class, saying that something important is going on, then he'll come up with something stupid, like, 'The flying men are coming'.", Hermione answered seriously.

"Flying men? He isn't that stupid.", Sarah said. "Is he?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Jareth can be... odd."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's the Goblin King, Harry. That automatically makes him weird."

Harry thought for a moment. "Point and match."

The four of them laughed as they entered Flitwick's class.

About 30 minutes into the class, just as predicted, Jareth stormed into the classroom. He picked up little Flitwick.

"Hogwash, I told you not to take any other forms.", he warned poor Flitwick.

"Professor Shae, this is most inappropriate.", Flitwick said indignantly.

Jareth gingerly set Flitwick down. "Sorry. My friend has been stealing Snape's stores of Polyjuice Potion and has been parading around as different professors. Mostly, me. And doing very embarrassing things. Did you hear about what he did this morning?"

Sarah put a hand up to her mouth, straining to hold in her laughter. Her eyes watered and she choked. Harry looked to be in much the same predicament. She choked again, causing Harry to let out a little whimper.

"Good day to you all.", Jareth said, nodded, and walked out, smirking.

Sarah snorted and banged her head on the desk a couple of times to keep in the rest of her laughter. She sucked in a few deep breaths before straightening up.

Jareth did the same thing in Care of Magical Creatures.

Jareth suddenly stepped out of Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid, you really should think about hiring an interior decorator.", he told the half-giant. "And maybe an exterior one as well."

"I'm going to get him later for that one.", Harry whispered to Sarah.

There was also Potions.

Jareth strode into Snape's dungeon, and Sarah groaned a little in annoyance.

"Snape, Higgle stole some of your Polyjuice Potion and is now parading around the school as me, flashing people.", Jareth told the Potions Master calmly.

The class burst out laughing, Harry falling out of his seat, as per usual.

Snape made a disgusted face. "Oh, please, Jareth. Go bother someone else."

"But Severus, you don't understand. He said he's going to do the same thing when he turns into you.", Jareth said. Jareth probably would've said more, but he became busy with ducking out of the room when Snape started throwing things at him.

And then there was History of Magic...

Jareth opened the door, took one look at Professor Binns, and went wide-eyed. He probably would've paled if he wasn't already pale.

"Er, sorry. Wrong room.", he said a little nervously and walked out.

* * *

"He's scared of ghosts?", Ron asked at supper.

"Gee, Ron. You didn't figure that out when he tried throw books at the Bloody Baron?", Hermione asked.

"And a vase.", Harry added.

"And a few chairs.", Sarah said.

"Sarah you're boyfriend has issues.", Ron told her.

Sarah gasped in mock shock. "Really, Ron? Well, I never would've guessed."

Harry chuckled. "You know, I think that's first time you haven't denied it."

Sarah leaned back in her seat. "Why would I? I mean, he _is_ a really good kisser."

Harry cleared his throat. "Ignoring that."

Hermione giggled.

Harry gasped. "Hermione. You giggled again."

"I'm going to get you later.", Hermione answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Harry laughed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's going to take a while to get used to this.", he muttered.

Sarah patted him on the head. "Don't worry, Ronald. It won't be long before your Harry's best man.", she told him.

"Oh, that reminds me." Ron grinned Harry. "Hey, Harry, has Professor Shae asked you to be best man yet?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, didn't you hear? Sarah, you set a date yet?" He suddenly frowned and looked around. "Perfect. Now I'm hearing his voice in my head."

"Whose, Jareth's?", Sarah asked. Harry nodded. "What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Don't get my hopes up, Mr. Potter'.", Harry replied. "Has he been listening to us this whole time?"

"I hope not.", Sarah said. "I really don't want him to know what I said about his kissing."

Harry grinned. "He says he heard every word. Then again, he also said Ron was talking about fish earlier, so maybe he just _thinks_ you said something."

Sarah scowled and looked up at Jareth. He was smirking into his cup of pumpkin juice. "Yup. He heard."

Harry followed her gaze and grinned. "He definitely heard."

"Does he always smirk like that?", Ron asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He spent most of Christmas _in your house_, and you didn't notice that?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't _watch_ him. Every minute. Of everyday. Of every week. Of the past few months."

"Yeah, I get the point."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad your back Sarah."

"What do you mean?", Sarah asked him.

"I mean, you haven't been yourself all month. You barely talked, and you skipped far too many classes. Mostly DADA, come to think of it." He tapped his chin and said sarcastically, "I just can't imagine why. Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that there wasn't a certain professor around to teach and you couldn't sleep under a certain fleece blanket that Hermione says you were muttering about in your sleep, would it?"

Sarah scowled. "F.Y.I., I am not dependent on Jareth for happiness. I did just fine before him."

Harry grinned. "Jareth says he was watching you, and you weren't as all right as you say you were."

"Tell Jareth to stop stalking me."

"Now he says you sound like Snape and his sister."

"Tell him to shove it."

"He says gladly, but he wants to know what he should shove and where he should shove it, and I would like it very much if you did not figure out what he meant by that.", Harry told her, scowling up at the Goblin King, who was laughing now.

Sarah nodded. "Not sure that I _want _to figure out what he means."

* * *

Sarah sat at the window up in her dormitory, staring out, stroking Jareth's feathers. Jareth the owl, not the Goblin King. At least, Sarah thought it was her owl. She wasn't sure which was which anymore.

Sarah looked at her bed, which was covered in the familiar fleece blanket Harry had mentioned. She did not tell him why she liked sleeping under it. It was warm, yes, and soft, of course. But the real reason she enjoyed sleeping with it was because it smelled like Jareth. She reach over and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her. She could almost imagine that it was actually _him_ instead of the blanket. She could almost imagine his slow breathing matching hers. She could almost imagine... wait a moment...

Sarah looked up. She couldn't see his face, for it was turned towards the window, but she could see his mane of wild blonde hair. His arms _were_ wrapped around her, along with the blanket. His slow breathing _did_ match hers.

Sarah took a deep, shuddering breath, breaking the rhythm, and whispered, "I missed you."

He tightened his hold on her and breathed in deeply.

"You know, you shouldn't be in here. If Lavender or Parvati wake up and start fighting over who's going to faint first, there will be blood."

That got a soft chuckle out of him. "I promise, they will not wake up. You could sing... AC/DC at the top of your lungs and they wouldn't wake up.", he said, then sighed. "I missed you as well. I would've been back much sooner, but my mother is dead set on finding me some court girl before I turn 2000."

"When do you turn 2000?", Sarah asked.

"I will be 1, 998 in a few months, 9 days after this summer solstice."

"And when is that?"

"Here, well I suppose it would be about July 30... As the seventh month dies."

Sarah snorted. " 'As the seventh month dies'? Give me a break, Fortune Cookie."

He was silent for a few moments. "Sarah, I am going to tell you something that I have only ever told one person, and that's Dumbledore."

Sarah took a deep breath and asked, "What is it?"

Jareth gritted his teeth. "My mother is coming for a visit. On Valentines' Day."

* * *

There will be blood!!! I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter when Jareth's mother comes. Laura and Jareth want so badly to kill her, the mommy wants so bad to kill Sarah (and embarrass Sarah), and Sarah wants to bury her head in the sand until it's all over. Er, and I need a little help from you guys. See, I have never been good at picking out presents, not even for my own family. I just suck at it. And Valentine's day is coming up and I have _no idea_ what they should give each other. I would love some suggestions.

Lp: *looks at her lovely donations* Let's see... I got a paintball gun from Team Guy of Gisborne, I got a shock collar from GoldMoonWizard, lovely device.

Jareth: *whimper*

Lp: Don't worry. It's got diamonds on it, so at least you can get electrocuted with style.

Jareth: *happily* Good. I refuse to be electrocuted with some dull contraption.

Lp: And I got chocolate sauce from Sectimsempra.

Jareth: *snorts* And what do you expect to do with that?

Lp: *picks up large bucket of chocolate sauce and pours it on Jareth* *walks over to large double doors and opens them*

Hundreds of screaming girls: *rush in through doors and try to eat chocolate covered Jareth*

Jareth: Aaah! That is _not_ chocolate!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jareth cracked open one eye on his bed in his bedroom above his classroom. What was today? Something special was supposed to happen. But what? He got up and dressed, all the while wondering what he was supposed to do. It was Saturday. He remembered there was a trip to Hogsmeade today. But what was the importance of that? While he was going through his desk in his office and found a square package, he remembered with a jolt what day it was. It was Valentine's Day! Usually, the thought would've given him more joy; besides Laura, nobody had ever actually been there to celebrate with him, and she'd always give him slime or feathers or toilet paper. Today, he had someone to celebrate with. But unfortunately, he had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

"Mother.", he growled to him self. He sighed and changed into his owl shape. He picked up the small package in his talons and took off.

He flew in with the other owls into the Great Hall. Laura was, once again, sitting at his seat. It reminded him of back home when she used to sit on his throne and refuse to let him have it. He noted, with a little satisfaction that she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Jareth realized, however, that this was probably because Mother was coming.

Jareth flew along his identical counterpart and they both landed in front of Sarah at the same time. She glanced up at them and sighed.

"All right. Which is which?", she asked.

Jareth flew up, dropped the package in her lap, and landed on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "It isn't going to blow up in my face, is it?"

Jareth nipped her ear, relishing in the brief pleasure of doing so, and hooted softly.

Sarah laughed and opened the package. She pulled out a crystal and looked up at him.

"What does it do?", she asked.

"Look, there's a note.", Harry said suddenly, picking the note out of the box. " 'Tap it with your wand', it says."

Sarah took out her wand and tapped the crystal. She gasped and dropped it. It bounced off the table and onto the floor. There, it melted into the floor. Suddenly, in a wave of color from that one spot, the Great Hall was bathed in gold. Everyone marveled at the Great Hall for a long time.

"Wow.", Harry said. "He really does keep his promises."

Sarah laughed a little breathlessly and looked up at Jareth. "Mornings of gold, I presume?"

Jareth hooted his confirmation, nipped her ear again, and took off for his room.

* * *

Sarah looked around, sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"Sarah, you think he got your present yet?", Harry asked.

Sarah looked up at him, then at Laura talking to Dumbledore. "I dunno. Maybe. Do you think we did right trusting Laura with it?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. I think so. I think Laura just wants her older brother to be happy."

Sarah grunted and put her head back in her hands.

There were footsteps and the hall suddenly quieted. Sarah glanced up briefly to see a tall woman. She had long black hair and mismatched eyes, and Sarah knew immediately who it was. She groaned, folded her arms on the table, and set her head on them.

"Rayne!", Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "How nice to see you again."

"Shove it, Dumbledore.", said a harsh voice that could only be the woman's.

"Is that Jareth's mom?", Harry whispered. Sarah nodded without looking up.

"I am here for my children. They are going home.", Jareth's mother, whose name must've been Rayne, said.

"Rayne, I-", Dumbledore started, but Rayne cut him off.

"Dumbledore, where are you hiding my children?", she demanded.

"I'm not hiding them. I'm sure they're running around here somewhere. Laura was just here, but she's gone now."

"Dumbledore, I want my children!"

"Mother, I am no longer a child.", Sarah heard Jareth say, and she snapped her head up to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why must all of my family discussions take place in the Great Hall for all to hear?"

"Because you insist on it.", Laura said as she walked up behind him. "You just have fun making yourself known, don't you?"

"Professor Shae.", Harry said suddenly, standing up and holding two sheets of parchment. He walked quickly over to Jareth and held out the paper. "My essay on goblins. Sorry it's late."

The amazing thing was that they had actually had an essay on goblins that was due yesterday.

Jareth took the parchment and inspected it for a few moments before looking up and saying, "Mr. Potter, for future reference, please don't copy Ms. Granger's paper."

The entire hall laughed as Harry grinned and walked back to his seat.

Jareth gestured around the hall. "Do you like my handiwork, Mother?", he asked.

Rayne frowned. "You did this?" She sighed. "You would think that you would use magic for something more useful."

"Well, I'm sorry Mother, but this happens to be important to me."

"Jareth, if this is about that song you wrote for that.... that _girl_, it is really unhealthy for-" Rayne cut herself off and looked around the room. "She's here, isn't she? She's a witch?"

Jareth took his Mother by the arm and Laura took her other side.

"Come Mother.", Laura said pleasantly. "We'll show you where you'll be locked up for the rest of your visit." And they were gone.

* * *

Sarah entered the Three Broomsticks and looked around. People were muttering about the Three Broomsticks, and all of Hogsmeade, really. They had not escaped Jareth's golden spell either. Some people muttered about how it hurt their eyes while others talked about how beautiful it looked. Sarah silently agreed with the latter. Sarah saw Ron, Luna, and Neville sitting near the window and she walked over and sat down with them.

"Hey, Sarah.", Ron greeted.

"Ron. Luna. Neville. How're you guys?", Sarah asked.

"My grandmother thinks she ought to home school me, actually.", Neville said.

"Why?", Ron asked.

"She doesn't think I'm getting educated properly here."

Sarah snorted. "Jareth is, surprisingly, quite a good teacher."

"Why, thank you Ms. Williams. I wasn't sure you were capable of praise.", said a voice in Sarah's ear, making her shiver. Jareth pulled a chair over and sat down.

Sarah chose to ignore his comment.

"How'd you ditch your mum?", Ron asked.

Jareth snorted. "It is actually quite easy to ditch my mother. Especially when you've got dirt on one little sister Laura and she'll do whatever you ask to keep you quiet."

"What is it?", Sarah asked.

A sly grin spread across his face. "No, I don't think so. You see, I don't recall getting a present from you, Ms. Williams, and I think I will keep that lovely tidbit to myself until I see one."

Sarah looked at him in surprise. "Laura didn't get it to you?"

It was Jareth's turn to look surprised. "Laura?"

"What?", Laura asked as she sat down next to her brother.

Sarah glared pointedly at Laura. "That is exactly what I'd like to know.", she growled.

Laura looked at her in surprise, then sighed. "Well, you didn't tell me _when_.", she said defensively. "I'll give it to him when I feel like it."

"There you two are.", said a voice from behind them. Brother and sister groaned. Rayne sat down in between them, and looked at Sarah. "Sarah Williams. Hm. I expected you to be taller."

"I'm sitting down, so naturally, one would think that.", Sarah retorted.

Jareth hid a grin behind his hand.

Rayne raised an eyebrow. "Well, then stand up."

Sarah shook her head. "No thanks. I do not willingly open myself up to criticism."

"Who said I'm going to criticize you?"

"Well, I'm a witch. From what I've heard, you aren't too fond of them, or wizards... anymore."

Jareth's and Laura's eyes shone with tears as they struggled to hold back their laughter.

Rayne held up a finger. "Don't play with me, girl."

"Oh, no. I'm being serious. I really don't think it's right to hate hundreds of other people because of one guy, but then again, I'm not you."

"I don't hate every witch and wizard." Rayne lowered her voice. "I just don't like the ones that like to break hearts."

Sarah inspected her fingernails. "Who says _I_ _like_ breaking people's hearts? I mean, it isn't like I had much of a choice."

"I object!', Jareth... objected.

"Jareth, don't start, okay? Toby is my brother. My own flesh and blood."

"No he isn't."

"Okay, well, not by flesh and blood, but he's still a brother to me. I wasn't just going to let you turn him into a goblin."

"You still can't say I didn't give you a choice. That I am not still giving you a choice." He leaned forward slightly and licked his lips. "As long as I am still in this world, my offer stands."

Sarah stared at him, open-mouthed, for a few moments. She was snapped out of her reverie when Harry and Hermione plopped down, the former grinning.

"Looks like I've already missed half the fun.", Harry said gleefully, then turned his eyes on Jareth's mother. "Harry Potter, Miss Rayne."

Rayne looked at Jareth. "The one that used to hit you in the head with stuff?", she asked him.

Jareth winced. "The same.", he answered through gritted teeth. "I was being very literal when I said _he_ reminded me of the babe with the power. In fact, that's first time I sang that song."

Sarah snorted. "The Singing King is in full swing, folks."

Jareth grinned. "Sarah, my dear, must you always pick on me?"

Sarah nodded. "Yup. I mean, I can't pick on Harry anymore. He's already made his feelings clear, so I have nothing on him anymore."

Jareth pointed at Harry. "Did you or did you not once bathe with a ghost?"

Sarah erupted into a fit of giggles.

Harry scowled. "It's not my fault Myrtle decided to pop in.", he said.

"Moaning Myrtle?", Sarah asked in disbelief. "Harry, why don't you save us all the trouble now and tell us?"

Harry forced out a laugh then scowled. Jareth jumped out his seat and ran out of the door with Harry hot on his heels.

Rayne shook her head. "He has got to grow up.", she muttered.

"Then he wouldn't be a very good Goblin King.", Sarah pointed out.

"She's right.", Laura said.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Then again, it would be nice if he would not be such an egotistical bighead sometimes. It's annoying."

Rayne scowled and disappeared.

* * *

Sarah sat up late in the common room long after everyone had gone to bed, reading a new book she'd gotten in Hogsmeade. It was nearly 2:00 in the morning, and Sarah finally gave in and stood up to go to bed. Before she could however, a poof of glitter announced a certain Goblin King's arrival.

"Good morning.", she greeted tiredly.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Reading, I see.", he said simply. "I don't suppose there are any handsome Fae kings in this book, is there?"

Sarah shook her head sadly. "Sadly, no."

"Anyway, I came to tell you my mother is leaving at the end of the week. I thought you might like to hear that."

Sarah nodded. "It is nice to know, but before she leaves, I think I might like to talk to her again."

Jareth looked at her as if she were crazy. "You're mental.", he announced.

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe. But I would still like to talk to her."

"Would you like me to tell her?", Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I think perhaps I'll surprise her."

Jareth nodded. "And give her a heart attack. I'm with you." When Sarah glared, he chuckled. "Joking, Sarah. It was a joke."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Sooo... Was that the only reason you came here?"

"Of course not." Jareth suddenly swore and covered the distance between them in three long strides. He kissed her for quite a while until Sarah decided it was best to sit down before she her knees gave way under her.

"Now, then. What were we talking about?", Jareth asked, sitting down next to her.

Sarah shook her head. "Got me. What do you want to talk about?"

"Mm.", Jareth grunted, as if he had just thought of something. He reached into his robes and pulled out a quill. "I've been using this for the past few years. I thought you might find it useful." He handed it to Sarah.

Sarah looked at it closely, and she thought she recognized the feather. "Is this... one of yours?", she asked.

Jareth nodded. "And it hurt like hell to take out, especially when it's your little sister doing it."

"Laura?"

"No, my other little sister, Tensa."

"How many little sisters do you have?"

He started counting on his fingers. "Five.", he answered.

Sarah shook her head. "No wonder your mother is grumpy."

Jareth chuckled.

"Oh, so, I'm grumpy am I?", asked a voice behind them, and they both groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Groan all you want."

"Mother, you are smothering me.", Jareth growled.

"I am not.", Rayne said. "You are still breathing perfectly normal."

Jareth rolled his eyes, and Sarah giggled.

"You. Girl. I wouldn't laugh if I were you.", Rayne warned.

"Well, you're not me, are you?", Sarah retorted.

Jareth snorted.

"Oh, I hate humans.", she muttered. She looked at Jareth for a few seconds before snapping her fingers. A large book appeared in her hands.

"Oh no.", Jareth whispered. "The photo album. I hate it when she shows people the photo album."

Rayne sat cross-legged on the floor and opened the book.

"Amazingly, we do have photography in the Underground.", Rayne said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that.", Sarah said. When Rayne looked at her in confusion, Sarah explained, "Jareth keeps a little photo album of Wished-Aways and their Runners."

"Oh, yes, that.", Rayne said in realization, then held up the picture in the album. A boy of a about eight with unruly blond hair was standing at the edge of a pond, dripping wet with his bottom lip stuck out.

"Who is that?", Sarah asked.

Jareth groaned and put his head in his hands.

"That's Jareth when he was only a century old.", Rayne answered.

Sarah swiped a hand over her mouth to wipe away the grin that threatened to overcome her face.

"And here he is at three centuries.", Rayne announced, flipping the page. The picture showed a boy who looked to be just coming into his teenage years with blond hair that was big and wild, though not quite as long. He was hanging upside down in a forest with a rope around his foot. Once again, Sarah had to fight to control her laughter.

It was the next picture that finally broke the dam Sarah had been working hard to build that held back her laughter, and all of her mirth came bursting forth. Rayne said that this was at Jareth's 800th birthday, and he was flailing around, covered head to toe with goblins.

"Aw, Jareth, you're... you're so... cute.", Sarah said in between gasps.

Jareth looked at her in shock. "You're _laughing_ at me?", he asked incredulously.

Sarah nodded, unable to speak. When she finally composed herself, Jareth and Rayne was gone, but the book was still lying on the floor.

* * *

Okay, there's another chapter. And don't worry about Jareth's present, he gets it... eventually. I've actually got a pretty good idea about something... but I won't spoil it. Anyway, next chapter, more pictures of Jareth, and I'd like some ideas from you guys about some funny pictures that I could do.

Jareth: What's going to- Lp? *looks around*

Lp, Sarah, Laura, Harry: *hiding behind couch*

Jareth: *turns away from couch*

Lp: Fire!!!

Lp, Sarah, Laura, Harry: *fire paintball guns filled with pink paintballs at Jareth*

Jareth: *runs away screaming like a girl*

Lp: Thanks Team Guy of Gisborne for the paintball gun!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Excellent shot, Katie!", Harry shouted from his view point. Katie Bell gave a whoop as Sarah took the Quaffle that had recently made it past Ron and through one of the three hoops.

Harry watched David and Roger beat Bludgers away from them quite successfully when Sarah suddenly shouted, and he turned his broom towards her.

A dove was sitting on the handle of her broom. Harry flew over to her.

"What's wrong?", he asked. "Seeing as you have a past with birds, I didn't take you to be one that's _scared_ of one." When she glared at him, he grinned.

"It just... appeared there.", Sarah explained. Sarah looked at it closely, then flew to the ground. The dove hopped off and turned into Rayne. The woman held out her hands and a book appeared in them.

"Before I leave tonight, I wanted to give this to you, Sarah.", she said.

"It isn't cursed or something is it?", Sarah asked, eyeing the book suspiciously. "It isn't going to turn me into a frog or something, right?"

Rayne shook her head. "No. It doesn't. I ran out of those."

Sarah took the book and opened it. She flipped a couple of pages, and a hand shot to her mouth. She looked up at Harry, her eyes glistening with tears. Harry flew down to her.

"What is it?", he asked, taking the book from her hands. It was another photo album. The one Rayne had given her a week earlier had been one of the best presents anyone could give to anyone who knew the Goblin King. But this... this was even better. The picture showed a girl with dark red hair and green eyes covered in a purple slime.

"Tell me that isn't who I think it is, Harry.", Sarah said, her voice cracking from her effort to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, it's Laura, all right.", Rayne said, nodding.

Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When it seemed she had controlled herself, she opened her eyes to find that Rayne had turned back into a dove and was flying away. She gave Harry a pleading look, and Harry quickly ended Quidditch practice, and Sarah and Harry took off for the castle.

Harry knocked on Jareth's door. When it opened, a very annoyed looking Snape answered.

"What do you want, Potter?", he asked expressionlessly.

"To see Jareth.", Harry answered.

"_Professor Shae_.", Snape corrected. "What do you want with him?"

"Me and Sarah want to show him something.", Harry answered, gesturing to Sarah, who was clutching the book to her chest as if she was afraid it would change.

"Step aside, Severus.", came Jareth's voice from inside the classroom.

Snape sneered, turned around, and walked back into the room, and Sarah and Harry followed.

Jareth looked up at them with tired eyes. Harry noticed that he had under his eyes and his hair was more of a mess than usual. He obviously didn't get much sleep last night.

Sarah stopped short in the middle of the room and tilted her head to the side, staring at the Goblin King in concern.

"You don't look so good.", she said.

Jareth gave a small smile. "I haven't been sleeping well lately.", he said.

"Why not?", Sarah asked.

"Pushy lass, aren't you?"

"Thought you would've figured that out by now, _Professor_."

Jareth studied her for a moment with a look that Harry could only describe as a kind of hungry look. He finally sighed and looked down.

"What is it the two of you wanted to show me?", he asked.

Sarah seemed frozen where she was, still not satisfied with his elusiveness, so Harry pried the book out of her death grip and dropped it on Jareth's desk.

"Does she have one for all of her kids?", Harry asked.

Jareth opened it, then licked his lips, closed his eyes, and turned his head. His nostrils flared and a noise a bit like a train whistle escaped from a between his lips.

"Poor Laura.", he muttered in a strained a voice.

Harry snorted and came around the desk and looked at the picture. Laura looked about five in this picture, and she was floating in the air like you see guys do in space movies with her arms crossed and her lower lip poking out.

"How'd that happen?", Harry asked.

"She was... she was just starting to learn magic, and she accidentally... she accidentally took her center of gravity away and... well, you can see the result.", Jareth explained. Snape came over as well and looked down at the book. Harry had never seen the Potions Master laugh, but Snape came dangerously close that day as his eyes shone and his lip twitched. Before he could show anymore mirth, however, he strode quickly from the room.

Jareth grinned. "My mother enjoys torturing her children.", he announced gleefully.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened, and he grinned. "You know, Jareth, it might interest you to know that I saw a certain ex-DADA teacher at the Shrieking Shack on Valentine's Day kissing a certain girl.", he said.

Jareth sat up straight up in his chair. "Remus?", he asked. Harry nodded. "Ooh, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

Harry smirked. "I expect something in return.", he said.

"Ah, you little... What?"

Harry grinned. "You tell us what it is you've got on Laura."

Jareth scowled. "I was saving that-"

Harry cut him off. "I think it is certain that Laura will not be giving you your present any time soon. But I was there, and there was a present, Laura is just a little-"

"All right, Potter, I get the picture.", Jareth growled. "Fine. Just tell me who Remus' little darling is."

Harry brought his fingernails up to inspect them. "Nymphadora Tonks. She's a metamorphagus."

Jareth sat back in his chair and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know her.", he said finally. "But I intend on getting to." Jareth eyes lingered on Sarah, who was still standing in the middle of the room. "Are you all right?"

Sarah's eyes seemed to come back to life at the question. "I was going to ask you the same thing.", she replied.

"I'm fine.", Jareth said.

Sarah crossed her arms. "No, you're not."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I'm not? Harry, why didn't you tell me I was sick? Or wounded? I would've asked Snape for a poison."

"Stop it!", Sarah snapped. "I want to know what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, as far as I can tell. You look as beautiful as ever.", Jareth replied.

Sarah stared at him in confusion for a minute before shaking her head. "I mean you! I want to know what the hell is wrong with _you_!"

Jareth shook his head. "Just... more dreams than usual."

"What about?"

"Sarah, no offense, but it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!"

Harry began to back away slowly, beginning to fear for his life, although he wasn't sure who would be able to do the most damage at the moment.

"Williams, I am disappointed you, disrespecting a teacher this way.", Jareth said coldly.

Sarah would definitely be the most dangerous right about now.

Sarah's jaw dropped, then she gritted her teeth, called Jareth a name Harry didn't care to repeat, turned on her heel, and stalked out.

Harry glared at Jareth. "Great job, _Professor_.", he growled and ran after Sarah.

Harry found Sarah in the kitchens, having a very animated conversation with Hoggle in his dwarf form. He grabbed a stool and sat next to her.

"Are you all right?", he asked softly.

Sarah stopped talking and looked at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I'm perfectly all right, Harry.", she said cheerfully, a little _too_ cheerfully. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry sighed. "Come on, Sarah. Jareth was just being a jerk."

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Well, o' course 'e was being a jerk. He is a jerk.", he said.

"Butt out, Hoggle.", Harry growled.

Sarah glared at him. "Hoggle is one of my best friends, Harry, and he has as much right to talk about Jareth as you do."

"But you don't want me talking about Jareth.", Harry pointed out.

Sarah scowled. "That's right. I don't ever want to hear his name ever again."

Harry looked down at the ground. "And, to be quite frank, you were being a bit of a jerk too."

Sarah flinched but sighed. "I know, but I..." She trailed off and frowned.

"You... worry?", Harry asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Potter!", Sarah snapped. "You know just as well as I do that if he..." She trailed off again,

"Gives up his power if you're taken by Voldemort again?", Harry offered.

Sarah nodded. "He's being an idiot about it all.", she growled.

"Yes, but, there is a reason he's being an idiot about it all." When she gave him a questioning look, he simply pointed at her.

Sarah shook her head. "You are hopeless. Hermione's gotten in your head."

Harry laughed. "Sarah, why don't you just try and talk to him instead of telling him to give you all the answers?"

"Harry, he doesn't want to talk to me."

"No, that's right, he just wants to snog you, but that's beside the point."

Sarah opened her mouth then shut it. "What's snogging?", she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Er... kissing. I keep forgetting you lived in America." He grimaced. "Sorry. Now stop changing the subject."

"Harry, I will not apologize to him if he doesn't apologize to me.", Sarah said with a note of finality, and she got up and left.

"Potter, I will not apologize to her if she doesn't apologize to me.", Jareth snapped at Harry, who was sitting across from him in his office.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. "You two have more in common than you think.", he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Harry sighed. "Jareth, would please go talk to her?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Jareth, why can't you tell her what you dreamed about? It can't be much worse than prophecies and snakes and godfathers dying, can it?", Harry asked.

Jareth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It is worse. Much worse."

Harry thought for a moment before he finally figured it out. "You were having dreams about Sarah." It wasn't a question, but Jareth nodded anyway. "It must've been bad for it to keep you up. Was Voldemort torturing her? Killing her?"

Jareth shook his head. "No.", he replied simply.

"Malfoy?" Jareth shook his head again. "Corner? Rayne?" Jareth chuckled a little at the last one, but he shook his head. "Well, bloody hell, what was it then?" When he was silent, Harry leaned forward a little. "Were you torturing her?", he asked softly.

Jareth smiled a little. "I was involved, but I'm not positive on whether or not it was torture... exactly."

It took a few minutes for Harry to figure out what he meant, and his eyes widened. "You sick bastard."

Jareth laughed out loud. "I was getting tired of that 'egotistical bighead' business." His laughter died down, and he looked down at his knees. "You can understand why I don't want to talk to her about it."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't." When Jareth raised an eyebrow, Harry shrugged. "I would've thought you'd have been delighted to see her blush or something like that."

"Yes, but other than that, I do not want her to react in a way she might regret.", Jareth explained.

"Like killing you?"

"No- well, yes, but no. Like... making my wildest and craziest dreams... come true." Jareth looked up at him. "You can also see why I do not like discussing it with you."

Harry made a face. "You're mental."

Jareth glared. "Not that, idiot.", he growled. "I meant, you are her brother and it's... well, it's weird." When Harry shrugged, Jareth asked, "Harry, what would you do if you... _caught_ me and Sarah in a... compromising position?"

Harry shrugged. "Cut off your manhood and throw it in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Oh, make sure your mother is there with a camera when I do so."

Jareth shuddered. "You're just as cruel as your sister.", he murmured. "But you can see my point."

Harry stared at him for a few moments before getting up and pacing. "Well, then, lie about your dreams. Say people were torturing her or something."

Jareth closed his eyes. "Then she would think I was worrying about her."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am! But she doesn't need to know that."

Harry shook his head. "You two were made for each other, I'm telling you. You have so much in common, it's scary."

Before Jareth could respond, Harry shook his head again and left.

Another chapter... gone. Sorry for all the waiting you guys have had to do recently, but I've been really busy, getting ready for school and the like. Going to highschool this year. *shudders* Yikes. Scary. Still got about a month left of summer, but you've gotta do all this stuff in advance, and, well... well, you don't want to hear about it.

Jareth: I do!

Lp: You just want something to torture me with.

Jareth: *cackles* I do. *points at neck*

Lp: *shakes head* *points at Jareth's neck*

Jareth: *looks*

Shock collar: *is on Jareth's neck*

Jareth: Oh damn...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sarah flipped through angrily through Rayne's photo album of Jareth, wanting nothing but to have been there when Jareth had accidentally fallen into an oubliette so she could laugh her arse off at him.

"You've been glaring at that damned book all morning, Sarah.", Ron pointed out, clearly getting annoyed at the constant sound of flipping paper.

"Shut up, Ron.", Sarah growled.

"It's unhealthy, Sarah.", Hermione warned.

"Shut up, Hermione.", Sarah growled.

Harry plopped down across from Sarah, next to Hermione.

"Morning, guys.", he greeted.

"Morning, Harry.", Ron yawned.

Harry glanced over at Sarah. "Sarah, it's Easter. Surely you don't need to be reading books today." He then noticed what exactly she was looking at. "Oh. Well, never mind." Harry dug in his bag for Laura's photo album and opened it. Sarah glanced over at the picture of Laura's head in the ground with a laughing Jareth off to the side, and snorted.

"Poor Laura.", she muttered.

"Well, it speaks.", Laura said, plopping down on Ron's other side. "You haven't spoken much for the past couple of months. I was getting worried Jareth had ripped your tongue out for sticking it too far down his throat or something."

The goblet next to Laura's hand exploded.

Harry winced. "It isn't a good idea to mention the 'J-word'.", Harry warned Laura, a little too late. "Especially not in that context."

"Yeah, Jareth isn't talking to anyone but Snape and Dumbledore.", Laura said, shaking her head. "This silent treatment is annoying."

"So, Sarah, anyone send anything to you for Easter?", Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"She just walked right past her eggs and a plush Easter bunny.", Hermione said.

"Peach-colored.", Sarah growled. "The bunny was peach-colored."

Harry, against all better judgment, snorted. "From... from who?"

"My dad.", she answered.

"Oh, well, he meant well, Sarah.", Ron said. "It's not like it was from Jar-, uh, the DADA professor."

"Oh, nice save, Ron.", Laura muttered sarcastically. "Really witty."

Hoggle, in his human form, stumbled into the Great Hall and ran over to Sarah.

"Sarah...", he panted, looking a little scared.

Sarah sat up straight. "What's wrong Hoggle?", she asked.

"It's... your father.", he rasped.

"He's dead.", Harry said quickly.

"No, not your dad, you imbecile. Her dad. You know, the one that raised her? Roger Williams?"

"Oh." Harry was suddenly alert. "What happened?"

"He's... he's had a heart attack."

Sarah's eyes widened. "How do you know?", she asked.

"Jar-, uh, Professor Shae said he knew you wouldn't listen to him so he sent me.", Hoggle explained, speaking hushed tones so only they could hear him.

Sarah swore.

Laura stood. "I'll take you.", she offered.

"No.", Sarah growled. "Hoggle, take me to the professor."

"Sarah maybe that's not the best idea.", Harry warned. "I mean, maybe Hoggle should remove all the sharp objects first."

"Shut up!", Sarah snapped. "Hoggle, where is he?"

"Erm, on his way to Dumbledore's office.", Hoggle answered. "I think the password is..." He lowered his voice even further. "The password is... acid pops."

Sarah shot out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

When she got to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, she shouted, "Acid pops!" The gargoyle leapt aside and Sarah ran up the spiral staircase.

In Dumbledore's office, Jareth was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I'll force her to go with me to see her father if I have to pack her in a suitcase.", Jareth growled.

"Jareth, I really think that's a bit much. Surely, he's fine."

"He is not _fine_. And don't call me 'Shirley'."

Sarah cleared her throat. Dumbledore looked past Jareth, and Jareth whirled around.

"I see Hogwart-"

"Hoggle.", Sarah corrected coldly.

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed. "I see _Hoggle_ got to the girl. Good." Jareth turned back around to face Dumbledore. "Ask the girl if she'll go to the hospital."

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up. "Not speaking, are we?", he asked. When neither answered, he said, "What? No love in Cape Couple?"

"No.", they both answered in unison.

"Professor, tell the Goblin King that I want someone else to take me.", Sarah said.

"Dumbledore, tell the girl that I-"

"Enough!", Dumbledore shouted. "Sarah, do you want to go to your father?" Sarah nodded. "And Jareth, you want to take her?" Jareth nodded. "Well, then, that's settled. Jareth, you may take Ms. Williams to the hospital." And he smiled pleasantly, his disturbing blue blue eyes twinkling, and walked out of the room.

Jareth turned stiffly to Sarah and held out his arm. Sarah noticed he looked worse than she had ever seen him. His hair looked a little greasy and his eyes had become very dull and tired-looking. Sarah resisted the urge to ask him what was wrong, and she gripped his arm tightly, and they were gone in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

Jareth appeared with Sarah in an alley across the street from the hospital. He let go quickly, keeping his face cold and expressionless, and waved a hand over himself. Suddenly, he was dressed in jeans and a blue T-Shirt. His hair was still blond, but it was blond and unruly, not wild and prickly-looking like usually. Sarah's eyebrows raised, but other than that, she didn't acknowledge him.

Jareth huffed and walked out of the alley, leading the way across the street and around the hospital to the emergency entrance. Karen was sitting there with a small blond boy on her lap, looking extremely worried. When she saw Sarah, her eyes widened.

"Sarah, how'd you get here?", she asked. "How'd you know?"

"Where there's a wizard, there's a way.", Sarah answered.

Karen looked past Sarah to Jareth. "Who are you?"

"Professor Shae.", Jareth answered, inclining his head. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Karen nodded. "I see." She turned back to Sarah. "Your father is being cared for, Sarah."

Sarah sat down in the seat next to Karen. "What happened?", she asked.

"He seemed fine.", Karen said. "We were eating breakfast when he suddenly fell off his chair and wouldn't get up." She looked up at Jareth. "Why don't you go on, professor?"

Jareth nodded. "Of course, I have no bus-"

"Stay.", Sarah said suddenly, looking up at him. "Please."

Jareth stared at her for a few moments before nodding. "Of course, Ms. Williams." He sat down beside her and closed his eyes.

It proved to be a long day. Mr. Williams was in surgery for half of it, and for most of the second half he was unconcious. The doctor said he would be fine after a couple of days in the hospital, but until then, he needed to rest.

Karen was gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat, and Sarah had Toby on her lap, bouncing him absentmindedly.

"I suppose I should thank you.", she told Jareth suddenly, and Jareth opened his previously closed eyes and looked at her.

"What for?", he asked. "Bringing you here?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "I... I was afraid at first that it was a big joke or you were taking me some place horrid, but..."

"Why would I do that?", Jareth asked.

She didn't answer right away. "I thought..." She sighed.

"You thought just because I was a wee bit angry at you that I would find some way to torture you or something?", Jareth asked. She nodded. "Ms. Williams, I can't see why you would think such a thing."

She took a deep breath. "Jareth..." That she was calling him by his name and not 'Professor' said a lot already. "Jareth, you... you were right. I... I shouldn't have pried. I'm sure whatever reasons you had were... were reasonable."

Jareth looked at her for a few moments then laid his head back and closed his eyes. His dreams came back to him in a rush. He shook his head wildly, clearing his head of the images, then looked at her.

"Are we allowed to talk now?", he asked finally.

She grinned. "We just _were_ talking, you egotistical dolt."

He raised an eyebrow. "Dolt?"

"This country is corrupting me.", she explained.

"Ah. Well, that explains it." He looked down at the small blond toddler sitting on her lap, and shook his head. "He's grown since the last time."

Sarah nodded. "He'll be three next month." She looked up at him. "Just out of curiosity... _why_ don't you want to tell me?"

Jareth twiddled his thumbs for a few moments before saying, "I don't know what your reaction would be."

Sarah nodded. "Like killing you?"

Jareth looked at her with an amused expression. "You and Harry really are related, aren't you?"

"Why?", she asked.

"He said the same thing when I told him why I didn't want to talk about my dreams."

Sarah grinned. "Apparently, killing you is a popular activity."

Jareth grinned. "It seems so." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Anyway, I suppose killing me could be one side effect, but the real reason is I'm afraid my dream might come true."

"How would they come true by talking about them?"

Jareth looked at Toby instead of at Sarah. "It might give people ideas."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, like if some of the Slytherins overhear you talking about vampires or something, they might try recruiting vampires for Voldemort?"

"Um, well, my dreams didn't involve vampires, but I suppose something like that." He looked around and finally found a lovely spot on the wall to stare at. "It actually wasn't a nightmare at all, really, just something that kept me from sleeping."

"What, were you taking embarrassing pictures of your mother, and you kept waking up to laugh your arse off?", Sarah asked.

Jareth laughed out loud. "As good a dream as that would've been, no, it wasn't that."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Did it involve me?", she asked.

Jareth didn't answer right away, but he finally nodded and said, "Yes it did."

Sarah nodded. Jareth noticed she was nodding a lot. "Did it involve you?", she asked slowly

"Yes, it did."

"Did any of those dreams involve chocolate sauce?"

Jareth looked around at her in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Because I had the same dream about the same time."

Jareth gaped at her, his mouth hanging open like a fool, and she giggled.

Just a few moments later, Karen returned from the cafeteria, and Jareth shut his mouth with a snap.

A doctor stopped Karen halfway towards them and spoke to her. Karen's eyes widened, and she beckoned to them.

"I'll stay here.", Jareth said firmly. When Sarah opened her mouth to protest, he shook his head. "Go on. I'll wait here." Sarah nodded and followed her stepmother through the double doors.

In Roger Williams' room, Karen sat on the bed, and Sarah sat down on the chair beside it with Toby. Mr. Williams' eyes fluttered open. He looked around slowly with drowsy eyes.

"What happened?", he croaked.

"Minor heart attack.", Karen answered, patting his hand.

His eyes settled on Sarah. "Sarah? How'd you get here?"

"One of the teachers took me.", Sarah explained. "We don't have classes for Easter Break, so I'm not missing anything."

"How'd you know?", he asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Where there's a wizard, there's a way, I guess."

He smiled weakly.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't my... _biological_ father?", Sarah asked.

He stared at her for a few moments before closing his eyes and sighing. "Your mother didn't want you to know.", he answered softly. "She didn't want you to get mixed up with wizards and witches, said it was dangerous, especially after what happened to your real father and his wife."

Sarah shook her head. "He may be my father by blood, but _you_ are my real father, and you always will be."

His eyes teared up a little, but then they became confused. "How'd you find out?", he asked.

"I met my brother.", Sarah answered, grinning. "Harry Potter."

Karen gasped. "Your brother is Harry Potter?", she asked a little breathlessly.

Sarah closed her eyes in annoyance. "Karen, he really doesn't like it when people do that. And neither do I."

Karen nodded. "I can understand that. I'm sure he gets it all the time."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, he does. Nobody except a select few and some of James Potter's old friends know that I'm Harry's sister, and we don't really want people to know. So, don't tell anyone okay?"

Karen nodded. "Of course." Karen picked up Toby and set him on her lap.

"Sarah, you should go on back to school.", Mr. Williams said. "I'll be okay."

Sarah started to protest, but she cut herself off, and she nodded. She kissed him on the cheek, hugged her stepmother quickly, and gave Toby a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Sarah and Jareth, who was once again his normal tight-panted, wild-haired self, were standing in the Griffin common room. The fire was reduced to burning embers. Someone was sitting on the couch, there head hanging over the back, mouth hanging open and drooling.

Sarah shook Harry awake.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her.

"We're back, Harry.", she told him.

Harry looked past her to Jareth, then back at her. "How's your dad?", he asked.

"Doctors said he'd be fine.", Sarah assured him. "And I told them about you."

Harry nodded. "Did you tell them about him?", he asked, pointing at Jareth.

"Oh, that'd be cheerful. 'Dad, Karen, I'm in love with my teacher, who also happens to be the Goblin King. So, how are you?'.", Sarah said, doing a very good impression of her stepmother's voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you love him again?"

"Damn. I fell right into that, didn't I?"

Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist. "Aye, you did, love.", he whispered.

"So who shoved aside their pride first?", Harry asked. When neither answered, Harry said, "Sarah did. I can tell."

"How?", Sarah asked.

"Because Jareth's got this smug, kinda triumphant look on his face, and you look... Well, you don't look smug and triumphant."

Sarah leaned against Jareth and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

Jareth chuckled. "Getting high on the Goblin King, are we?", he asked smoothly.

She glared up at him. "I was, but you ruined it."

Harry made a face. "Get a room, would you? Better yet, I'll get one. I'm going to bed." Harry got up and walked towards the boy's dormitory.

Jareth and Sarah were silent for a few moments, just standing there. Jareth broke the silence first.

"Well, I'm going to bed.", he announced, then put his lips near her ear and whispered, "Wanna come with?" He felt her shiver, and he saw the blush that crept up her neck and filled her face. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'Yes, I do, but I won't'. Am I right?"

"No comment.", Sarah whispered hoarsely.

Jareth kissed her cheek and disappeared, leaving the common room and Sarah covered in glitter.

"Bloody pervert.", Sarah muttered before heading up the stairs to bed.

* * *

Yes, Roger Williams had a heart attack, but he'll be fine, nothing very serious. Just one of those freak things, you know? Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please tell me. If you didn't... well, tell me that too. Next chapter, I think, are exams, and Jareth has something interesting up his sleeve. This is going faster than I thought it would. Perhaps 3 or 4 more chapter to go, I'm not sure.

Lp: *yanks shock collar off of Jareth* I won't shock you, all right?

Jareth: *sighs with relief* Good. I was getting a little scared there for a moment.

Lp: What if someone, hypothetically, told Harry about something you may or may not have done with Sarah?

Jareth: I'd probably kill them.

Lp: What if _I_ did?

Jareth: Then I'd kill you.

Harry: *marches in* Jareth, you bastard-

_The remainder of this conversation has been edited for its graphic and disturbing mental images._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sarah paced nervously in the common room, fidgeting nervously with her Quidditch robes.

Harry suddenly came down the stairs with Ron, both wearing their Quidditch robes, and they stopped when they saw her.

"You all right, Sarah?", Ron asked.

"Yeah, you look a little pale.", Harry said looking at her closely. "Want me to get Jareth? I'm sure he'll make it all better."

Sarah glared at him. "No, I don't want to talk to anyone.", she snapped.

"You a little nervous?", Ron asked.

Sarah hesitated, then nodded. "It's finals, and, well... we've just got to win, you know?"

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's just a game. And if we lose, I'll just break the whole team's legs."

"Then Jareth would break your legs.", Sarah pointed out. "And throw you in the Bog of Stench. And throw you in an oubliette. And maybe send the Cleaners after you."

Harry nodded. "Point taken."

Hermione joined them, and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, guys.", Neville greeted. "And good luck out there."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You boys and your Quidditch.", she said, shaking her head.

Sarah and Ginny cleared their throats.

"Oh, yeah, and you.", Hermione added.

Sarah ate a piece of toast, but she didn't think she could stomach much else.

Harry suddenly dropped his cup, which was thankfully empty at the moment, and it clattered to the floor.

"Stop doing that.", he hissed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Harry?", Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Jareth is talking to me again. He said he can't come to the game today. Something about pictures he doesn't want put in one of his mum's other photo albums." Sarah snorted. "He said Sarah better not be laughing at him."

"As if he has any say in the matter.", Sarah said.

"He wants to know if you've been dreaming lately.", Harry told her.

Sarah fought down the blush that threatened to take over her face. "Tell him to stop being a perverted bighead."

"He wants to know why he should stop being exactly what he is, and he thought you loved him for him."

Sarah's response was to begin banging her head on the table, giving her a headache, which was a very good distraction from the thought of the game.

"C'mon, let's go.", Harry said after about ten minutes. He, Sarah, Ron, and Ginny set off for the Quidditch Pitch.

"Sarah, what is it with you and Professor Shae?", Ginny asked.

"Nothing.", Sarah answered coldly. "Tell you the truth, he's a bit like a fly." Ginny, Ron, and Harry both look up over her head, but she ignored them. "He's annoying and hard to get rid of."

"You wound me Sarah, truly.", said a soft voice in her ear, making her jump. She bumped into Ginny, and they both fell over. Jareth stood, towering over them. "My, my, my. I do believe I gave you a fright."

Sarah scowled, and stood up, turning around to help Ginny. Without looking at Jareth, she began walking across the grounds as if nothing had happened.

"Now, Sarah, usually it is polite to answer people when they're talking to you.", Jareth said, catching up with her.

Sarah still said nothing, but continued walking.

Jareth stepped in front of her. Sarah tried to casually walk around him, but he caught her by the arm, forcing her to face him.

"Now, Sarah. The niceties must be observed.", he whispered.

Harry winced. "Don't say that.", he said.

Jareth looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Voldemort said the same thing to me once.", Harry answered.

"Well, Harry, he is-", Ron started, but Jareth cut him off with a glare. "He is, er, has some villain in him. Maybe they all say stuff like that."

"Oh, yes, all the big villains have things they say.", Jareth said, grinning. "Like, 'I want chocolate sauce on my ice cream'."

Sarah groaned and wrenched his hand from her arm. "Would you stop it with the chocolate sauce? I hate chocolate."

"Sure you do.", he said sarcastically. "Just not when it's poured all over-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence.", Sarah growled.

He smirked, but miraculously, did not finish the sentence.

"I thought you weren't coming to the game.", Ron said.

"Who said that?", Jareth asked.

Sarah, Ron, and Ginny all looked at Harry, who grinned.

"What?", he asked innocently.

Sarah turned to Jareth. "You mean you didn't talk to him this morning?", she asked. Jareth shook his head.

Harry winced. "Thanks a lot."

"What'd you say I said?", Jareth asked.

Harry shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Nah, I guess not. Sarah's gonna kill you anyway."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

Sarah glared at them and they shut up.

Harry tapped his broom. "C'mon. Let's get going. Maybe we can warm up a bit."

When they got to the Quidditch Pitch, and they bid Jareth good-bye, Jareth kissed Sarah softly and whispered, "Good luck, Sarah."

"Um, thanks.", Sarah murmured, and he turned into an owl and flew away, leaving Sarah covered with glitter.

Ginny slung an arm around Sarah's neck as they walked into the changing room.

" 'He's like an annoying fly'.", Ginny mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, shut up Ginny.", Sarah muttered.

Ginny grinned. "So, you get a nice good luck, but the rest of us get nothing?"

"Ginny, shut up.", Sarah growled.

"So, what's with the chocolate sauce?", Ginny asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe he likes ice cream sundaes."

"I think he like ice cream sundaes, all right.", Ginny said slyly, winking at Sarah.

Harry and Ron snorted but chose, rather wisely, to not say anything.

The rest of the team soon joined them, and Harry's hope of warming up a little were dashed as they heard people calling for them.

"All right.", Harry said. "Let's get 'em. Let's knock 'em dead. Let's-"

"Throw them all in an oubliette.", Sarah muttered under her breath, wishing she could do just that. She didn't dare wish it out loud, though, because it might actually happen.

"Let's do this!', Harry shouted, and they walked out onto the field.

The Hufflepuff team was waiting for them in the air. They flew up to meet them. Harry shook hands with the captain, the whistle blew, and the game begun.

* * *

Harry looked around frantically for the Snitch. Thankfully, there was no on to kill anyone this time.

Harry caught a glint of a gold out of the corner of his eye, but it was just the sunlight reflecting off Jareth's hair. As Sarah flew by him with the Quaffle, Harry muttered a few threats under his breath that he would shave it all off one of these days while the Goblin King was sleeping before turning around to continue his search for the Snitch.

* * *

Sarah sped up the Quidditch Pitch, following a Hufflepuff Chaser. She sped ahead of them, made a quick U-turn in the air, and sped toward him, veering off at the last second and popping the Quaffle out of his hands. She sped back down the Pitch, ducked under a Bludger, avoided a muttering Harry (where she distinctly caught the words "damned hair"), and jumped over a another Hufflepuff Chaser, landing back on her broom. She drew up level with the right goal post and threw it. As she did, a Bludger hit her in the back, right between her shoulder blades. She grunted as the force propelled her forward after the Quaffle. She regained her balance on her broom on the other side, but her head and neck hurt. And she'd thought she was too young for whiplash.

Harry flew up beside her.

"You all right?", he asked.

Sarah nodded. "I'm fine. Go get the Snitch." Harry grinned and sped off.

Sarah flew back up the Pitch. She looked at the score briefly (70 to 20, Gryffindor). The Hufflepuff Keeper caught Ginny's attempted score. He threw it toward one of his teammates, but Katie intercepted it and threw it to Ginny, who threw towards the hoops again, this time getting it in.

"Yeah.", Sarah shouted, high-fiving Ginny as she passed her.

* * *

Jareth chuckled to himself, sitting between Dumbledore and Snape.

_Poor Harry_, he thought. _Distracted by my hair. It is perfect isn't it?_

Dumbledore leaned closer to Jareth. "Your lady is very good isn't she?", he muttered.

Jareth pretended to think even though the answer was obvious.

"She is brilliant, isn't she?", Jareth muttered wistfully, and Snape snorted. "What?"

"Never thought I'd see the day.", was all the Potions Master said. "Jareth, this whole year, are you sure you're not-"

"_I AM NOT DRUNK_!!!", Jareth bellowed, getting extremely ticked off about comments about his previous drinking habits.

* * *

Sarah turned around in surprise at the sudden shout, like almost everyone else in the stadium, ... and dropped the Quaffle. She cursed Jareth for being an idiot and distracting her and dove for it, catching it right before it hit the ground. She threw it to Katie, who sped on to make another goal.

* * *

Harry shot a look at Jareth, who was seething at Snape, and shrugged. He didn't know why Snape couldn't get it through his greasy head that Jareth wasn't drunk, but Harry didn't care, because he had spotted another glint of gold, and this time, it wasn't Jareth's hair.

_Thank Merlin_, he thought as he sped after the Snitch at the other end of the Pitch. He pressed himself flat against the broom, flying at full speed toward the little gold ball that was zipping around above the goal posts. Ron looked at him in surprise, and he almost missed the Quaffle that was headed towards the left goal post. Harry caught the little golden ball and held it high above his head. The whistle blew and the stadium cheered. David Jones and Roger Winters, Harry's Beaters, hoisted Harry up on their shoulders as Gryffindors poured onto the field cheering. Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkly merrily, handed the Quidditch Cup up to him.

"C'mon, guys, put me down.", Harry shouted at David and Roger over the cheering. They did so, albeit reluctantly. Hermione pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Harry, you did it!", she cried, grinning, and she kissed him. The cheers doubled up and Harry gaped at her for a second before kissing her again.

"That was almost better than the Cup.", he told her, to which he received a playful punch on the arm. Harry looked around and spotted a certain sister of his making her way out of the stadium. He looked around again and spotted a blond Goblin King watching her. Harry made his way over to him.

"You should probably take that as an invitation.", Harry told him, nodding towards Sarah. Jareth looked at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out what he meant, before he grinned, turned into an owl, and flew off.

Harry allowed the flow of people to push him into the castle and to the Gryffindor common room. The party lasted well into the night, and it was 2:00 in the morning before people started going to bed and Harry saw Sarah again.

"Where'd you go after the game?", Harry asked her as she, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny cleaned up the common room.

Sarah shrugged. "A walk.", she answered.

"Where?", Harry asked.

"Around the lake.", she replied.

Harry paused for a little dramatic effect. "With who?"

Sarah grinned. "You know very well who. You know me better than I'd like."

Ginny grinned. "Ask anyone in the school, and they can tell you who she walked with too.", she said.

Sarah scowled. "Ginny, really, I think the whole school thinks Jareth is just addicted to love potion."

"Not to mention chocolate sauce.", Ginny said, and jumped to avoid the pillow Sarah threw at her.

Harry grinned. "So you missed me and Hermione kissing?", he asked.

Sarah looked at him in surprise. "Really when?"

Harry shrugged. "On the Quidditch Pitch.", he answered.

"And on the way to the castle.", Ginny said.

"And in the Entrance Hall.", Neville added.

"Not to mention all through the party.", Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry and Hermione scowled at them.

Sarah smirked. "So I suppose Myrtle is right jealous, isn't she?", she asked.

Harry glared at her. "I am going to kill Jareth, I swear it. Better yet, I'm going to cut off all his hair."

There was silence for a little while, and then...

"So, Sarah, what is it with you and Professor Shae?", Neville asked, picking up a few candy wrappers.

Sarah's eyes suddenly widened. "I've got it. The next time we go to his class, we should tell everyone to call him Jareth."

Everyone looked at her, and Hermione asked, "Would that bother him?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it would. He likes being called 'Professor'. Makes him think he has some kind of authority over us. Just like 'Goblin King' and 'Your Majesty'. Calling him Jareth would be a nice blow to his ego."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "I like it."

Hermione smiled too. "I'm in. I suppose I was going to start calling him Jareth anyway."

Sarah thought for a moment. "I've got a better idea. Same principle, but instead of calling him Jareth, let's call him 'BB'."

"Isn't that what Laura called him when she first came here?", Hermione asked.

Sarah nodded. "Jareth told me it stands for 'Big Brother', or in his mother's case, 'Baby Boy'."

Ginny grinned. "Even better. BB it is."

"We should make this a school wide thing.", Neville said, and they all looked at him in surprise.

"You're gonna do it?", Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. I could use a little life on the edge. Been wanting a little fun ever since the Department of Mysteries." Harry flinched, the memory still fresh in his mind. "Sorry, Harry."

"S'alright, Neville.", Harry said. "And I'm sure the teachers will have no trouble helping. The way I hear it, the teachers enjoy joking about Jareth as much as we do."

Hermione nodded. "And I'm a Prefect, so no one will question my being up late so I can go talk to the teachers about it."

Sarah grinned. "Excellent." And Hermione left.

Harry grinned. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

I realized I didn't have Ginny in this enough, so I put her in as one of the co-conspirators conspiring against Jareth. Next chapter should be fun. *shakes head* I get the feeling I may be picking on Jareth too much.

Jareth: You got that right!

Lp: Jareth, shut up.

Jareth: No! I've got a black eye, busted lip, broken nose, bruised stomach, previously dislocated shoulder that hurt like hell to put back into place, and a severely injured manhood because of you.

Harry: *seething in corner with bloody knuckles and a bit of blood on the knee of his pants*

Lp: *opens Box-O-Tricks and comes out empty handed* Hey, peoples out there, Jareth has been hiding my stuff again. I could sure use some more tranquilizer guns if you've got any, or if you found the ones Jareth hid. I think I may have hidden an extra cattle prod here somewhere...

Harry: Can I use it?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jareth wasn't feeling particularly good this morning. He was far from being sick. He didn't get sick easily, unless there was iron involved. His mind was on the exams today. His mind wasn't all there when he walked into the Great Hall on Monday morning.

"Morning, BB!", Katie Bell shouted, stopping Jareth in his tracks as he stared at her in shock. There were snickers all around the Great Hall.

"Yeah, what's up BB?", shouted Colin Creevey.

"Good morning, BB!", shouted a Hufflepuff.

"How's it going BB?", shouted Zacharias Smith.

"Hey, BB!", came from several people at once from the Slytherin table.

Jareth turned slowly in a circle, looking around at them, looking for the source. There didn't seem to be one guilty face in the Great Hall, so he made his way to his chair at the High Table, where most of the teachers looked as if they were trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Good morning, Jareth.", Dumbledore greeted.

Snape shook his head. "It's BB, Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You mean you're letting us call you that now?"

"No, I am not.", Jareth growled.

"Morning BB.", Laura said a little absentmindedly as she leaned against the wall behind him.

"Stop calling me that!", Jareth shouted. There was a brief lull in the conversation.

Laura looked a little confused. "But I've called you that since I can remember. Not so much anymore, but I felt like it this morning."

Jareth sunk as low in his seat as he dared without looking sulky.

"Pass the jam, would you, BB?", Snape asked.

Jareth grinned. "Oh, Severus.", he said in a singsong voice, and he pulled something from the inside pocket of his robes. If Snape could get paler than he already was, he did then. Laura snorted. It was Snape's journal.

"Give that back, BB.", Snape growled.

"Not until you tell them to stop calling me that.", Jareth shot back. When Snape didn't, Jareth opened the book. "October 31. 'That drunken oaf's sister came to the school today, although I'm not too clear on why. And there seems to be some kind of connection between them and that girl. Forgot her name. The one that seems to be the Potter boy's-'." There was a rather nasty word here that Jareth decided to skip. He jumped over the High Table as Snape lunged for him, and continued. " 'Anyway, I'm getting off track with myself. Jareth's sister, it seems, according to Jareth himself, is here to warn Jareth about something his mother is trying to do to him. I heard them talking about photo albums earlier today'." At this, there were several snorts of laughter from certain people at the Gryffindor Table. " 'Once the drunken oaf has gotten over himself enough to finally tell... whatever her name is about the ice cream sundaes he was telling me about, perhaps the same method could be used on...'." Jareth trailed off, staring at the next words in shock. "You bastard.", he spat out to Snape. "You perverted sicko."

Snape drew himself. "Oh, so now I'm the perverted sicko? What about... what's her name? Damn it, why is it her name always escapes me?"

"It's a spell.", Jareth told him nonchalantly, then skipped a few pages. " 'December 21. Something happened in Hogsmeade today that Jareth doesn't want to speak about, and I noted that Michael Corner had a big bruise on his neck and I suspect half of his back when he got back from the village today. He did come back rather early. Perhaps Jareth caught him with... Damn it, I can't remember that girl's name, and it is annoying'." Jareth paused for a moment as he jumped over the Gryffindor Table out of Snape's reach. " 'I have reason to believe that Jareth's sister has been talking to his mother again. Something about... what's her name. Damn whoever she is, anyway. Laura told me that she told her mom to let Jareth be, but for some reason she is intent on teaching... whoever-she-is... a lesson. Something about poisoned photo albums'."

Jareth's head snapped up to Snape, then his eyes flicked over to Laura. "Why didn't you tell me?", he demanded.

Snape looked at him for a few moments before realization struck his face. "Oh, damn. You mean _that_ photo album?"

Laura looked between the two of them. "Mother didn't already give her one... did she?"

Jareth tossed the journal back to Snape and closed his eyes, reaching out to Sarah's mind, and finding nothing out of the ordinary. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps she... changed her mind.", he said, and his eyes wandered over the Great Hall. "Now, the next person to call me BB will get a T on their exams."

McGonagall suddenly stood up. "Everyone, 1. 2. 3..."

And everyone shouted, "GOOD MORNING, BB!!!!"

* * *

"Hey listen to this one.", Harry said as they waited on the Quidditch Pitch for their DADA professor. "Turn to page 47."

Everyone turned to page 47 in their copies of Snape's journal.

" 'January 31. Jareth came back today after doing whatever it is he does. He seemed to be awfully distracted. He tried to teach the Great Hall about vampires. He should know, really, I seem to remember he was dating a vampire about 30 years ago'." There were choking noises coming from one Sarah Williams, who had swallowed a piece of Drooble's in surprise. "Sarah, you okay?" Harry hit her on the the back, and she choked up the gum. "All right, then. Where was I? Oh, yes. 'That Laura is looking especially dashing today, but I think that Potter boy has taken a liking to her. Not again. Potters taking girls away from me'. Hey, that's not true."

"Well, I should hope not, Mr. Potter.", Jareth said as he strode into the stadium. "I would hate to refer to one of my students as a 'perverted sicko'. Except Corner, maybe, but that's different."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, BB." The class snickered.

Jareth ignored him, but Harry saw the flash of annoyance in his eyes. Harry almost felt sorry for him, 'almost' being the operative word.

"Now, then, for your final exams, I will be testing your dueling abilities. The pairs have already been chosen by my helper, Hoggle, who I'm sure did a fair job."

"Wow. That's a first.", Sarah whispered to to Harry. "He said Hoggle's name right."

"And seeing as Higgle-"

"Hoggle.", Sarah corrected automatically.

"And he just ruined it.", Harry told her, grinning.

"Whatever. Seeing as Highole-"

"Hoggle.", Harry corrected him, "BB."

Jareth scowled. "Seeing as _Hoggle_-"

"Yes.", Sarah whispered triumphantly.

"-has gone old-school, he gave me a hat to choose who goes first." Jareth waved his hand and a hat in the color of red, white, and blue with stars on it appeared on the ground. "I hope you stuck-up British--no offense-- won't mind my using an American hat here. Saw it on a Muggle TV show once." He reached into the hat before diving into it. After a few moments, he came back up, little folded pieces of paper in his hair. "Sorry. You need a lot of room for, what, 300 students?" He climbed out of the hat, shook the paper off of him back into the hat, and held up a piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and read, "Harry Potter and-" He cut himself off, staring at the name, and his mouth twitched as though he were trying very hard not to smile. "Harry Potter and Michael Corner."

A wicked smile curved itself onto Harry's lips. "This is going to be good.", Harry whispered to Sarah, who snorted. "And while I'm gone, tell them about the stuff on page 34. About Snape's pink leopard spotted thongs."

Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly turned to aforementioned page and began to read to the crowd.

Harry and Michael faced each other, both bringing their wands to the ready. Jareth pointed his finger and a circle about 10 feet in diameter was drew itself with Harry and Corner in the middle.

"Please note, I am testing you on your ability, not whether or not you win... of course it's always nice to win, as well, but that is not the objective. Unless, your young Mr. Potter here, whom I know very much wants to win.", Jareth explained, smirking slightly. "First one to force the other out of the circle wins."

" 'My pink leopard thong had someone's name written all over it, but I was so hammered last night, I can't for the life of me remember who Charlie is'.", Sarah quoted from Snape's diary in the background. Jareth snorted, but looked at the boys.

"Ready?", he asked. They bother nodded. "Good. 1..."

"You're going to pay.", Harry hissed.

"For what?", Corner asked.

"2...", Jareth said.

"Nobody tries to rape my sister and get's away with it.", Harry replied coldly.

"Your sister-", Michael started, but Jareth had said the last number.

"3! Go!", he shouted.

"_Densaugeo_!", Harry yelled.

"_Protego_!", Michael screamed. Harry's hex bounced off Michael's shield, and Harry swore he'd murder himself later for teaching him in the DA last year.

By the time Harry forced Michael out of the circle, Harry had a broken nose, and Michael had largely overgrown toenails (which was what had cause him to trip out of the circle in the first place), boils all over his left arm, was bald, and the most recent development, he had sprouted feelers on his face. Jareth was doing his best to conceal his grin as he looked at the boy with the faintest hints of disgust.

"Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Corner.", Jareth whimpered out, his face showing just how much he itched to laugh. Sarah had even stopped her commentating at 'I can't believe I waited 30 years to wash my pink underwear' to look in astonishment.

* * *

Harry had never had a better day. Not only did the whole school now know that Snape wore pink, leopard-spotted thongs, and he'd beat the hell out of Michael Corner, but McGonagall had sent for Jareth in the middle of their Transfiguration exam just to tell him that she thought BB was a very nice name.

"Poor Jareth.", Harry told his co-conspirators, and Ron, at supper.

Sarah snorted. "Poor Snape, you mean. I mean, actually feel sorry for the poor guy." Harry raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged. "It's funny, don't get me wrong, but Jareth could've left out the part about the thong. I mean, really."

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe he did go a little over the line." He though for a moment longer, then grinned. "No, I think we're good."

Ron was eating, and he grunted out, "Ish this di preyy coo."

Ginny grinned. "I think our planned worked perfectly.", she said, then frowned. "We may have a hard time getting people to stop calling him BB."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think so."

Everyone looked at her.

"Why not?", Neville asked.

She shrugged. "Because I think people are going to talk much more about a certain someone's pink leopard thong."

* * *

Okay, then, next chapter is a ball, then more Voldemort, then some major SxJ stuff (not sure how major it's going to be yet, but if you guys have some ideas, love to hear them), and then an epilogue. I would like to thank Midnight's Queen for the idea for Snape's journal and for Snape's pink leopard thong. *applauds*

Jareth: *giggles* Snape has pink leopard thongs.

Snape: *blushes* I like them. When I fly on my broomstick, my butt whistles.

Everyone: ........

Lp: Well, then I guess we will all now when Severus Snape is coming. *looks up at sky* *whistles* Look, it's Snapey!!! *sigh* I got some more cattle prods from lov2catnap. *hands cattle prod to Harry* Have fun, Harry.

Harry: *chases Jareth with cattle prod*

Lp: *looks at Snape for a moment* Hell, I guess you get one too. *hands Snape a cattle prod*

Snape: *joins Harry in hot pursuit of tight-panted Goblin King*

Lp: *hides before Snape and Harry figure out it was all her* *to self* I suppose I'd better warn Midnight's Queen, too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sarah whistled to herself the Monday morning after exams as she walked slowly down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was kind of early for a morning when there were no classes to get to, but she had been afraid to go back to sleep. She'd been dreaming again. And _not_ about chocolate sauce. She would welcome those dreams in place of the new ones.

Her new dreams were not really dream at all, more like memories. Very bad memories that she'd rather forget about Dark wizards and Cruciatus Curses and Draco Malfoy. And to make things worse, they all had big heads and they kept trying to sing Twisted Sister songs at the top of their longs. If she had to go back to sleep and listen to Voldemort singing "We're Not Gonna Take It" one more time, she'd stuff a peach down her throat and choke on it.

"Good morning, precious.", said a voice, and Sarah jumped. She'd been so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Jareth come up beside her.

"What's good about it?", Sarah growled.

"We are alive, aren't we?", Jareth asked.

"And I should be happy that _you're_ alive _because_...?"

Jareth turned her around to face him. "What's wrong?", he asked softly.

Sarah sighed and looked down. "Nothing. I just had weird dreams last night."

"And this is my fault?", Jareth asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Everything is your fault, Jareth. Get over it."

Jareth pursed his lips and went "Hmph".

"You can 'hmph' all you want. It won't change a thing."

Jareth growled at her.

"Don't screw with me, Jareth.", she hissed.

"But whyever not, precious?", Jareth asked, grinning and stepping closer to her.

Sarah thought about what she'd said, and after a few moments, she realized what the word 'screw' could actually mean, and she took a step back.

His grin widened, then his face fell in thought as he looked out of a window. "Perhaps... 'tis only fair... for me to warn you.", he started.

"Um, about what?", Sarah asked, taking another step back.

Jareth shrugged. "That I won't be able to control myself much longer."

"What do you mean?"

Jareth took a step towards her. "I mean, one of the days the war inside me will end eventually, and I'm afraid my... valiant side will not hold out much longer. One of these days, the villain inside me will take over and I won't be able to control it." He gave her a long look to make sure she understood what he meant, then he turned and hurried down the stairs.

Sarah rubbed a hand over her face. She'd changed her mind. She would _much_ rather be having her nightmares than thinking about _this_.

* * *

At breakfast, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about what they would do over the summer. Sarah wasn't, which struck Harry as rather odd. Usually she was attentative. Even if it wasn't them she was paying attention to, but the blond Defense Against the Dark Arts professor sitting next to Dumbledore. In fact, Harry noticed Sarah had been very careful to not look anywhere near Jareth.

"You're not drooling over Jareth, so something must be wrong.", he whispered.

She muttered something about "damned nosy brothers", but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Sarah wrung her hands. It was Friday night, and she was nervous as hell. There was a party down in the common room, and Sarah was quite sure Jareth would be there. It had started at 8:00. It was now 10:00, and Sarah still had not decided if she wanted to go down or not. It would destroy the whole purpose of avoiding Jareth.

The door suddenly opened and Laura walked in.

"Didn't see you at the party.", she stated. "Jareth was getting worried."

Sarah sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh, and Laura sat down across from her on Hermione's bed.

"So, what's up?", Laura asked.

"I thought you didn't like me.", Sarah pointed out.

Laura shrugged. "I didn't like humans in general until I came here and..." Laura trailed off and looked out the window.

"Laura, you are just friends with Professor Snape, aren't you?", Sarah asked.

Laura laughed. "I wouldn't be anything more if you threatened to show my photo album to the entire High Court."

Sarah nodded. "So, what is it?", she asked.

Laura shook her head. "I didn't come up here to talk about me. I came up here to talk about you." She cocked head to the side. "You look anxious." When Sarah was reluctant to say anything, Laura sighed. "Jareth told me what he said to you on the stairs." When Sarah looked at her in shock, Laura shook her head. "Not directly. I read his mind while he was distracted. It's not like it's some big secret. Half the school thinks you two are sleeping together, and the other half think you're going to sleep together as soon as school is out."

Sarah grimaced. "That's stupid.", she spat.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" When Sarah opened her mouth to say it most certainly was, she stopped herself. Laura flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Didn't think so. I heard about the chocolate sauce."

Despite herself, Sarah giggled.

Laura cracked open an eye, looked at her, then closed it again. "Let me give you a little lesson on Fae, Sarah. They don't fall in love very often. And most of them hate Fae just as much as they hate humans, because most do hate humans very much, so it's nigh on impossible for a Fae in love. That's why there was a... magical binding made between a Fae and someone he, or she, mind you, truly loves."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Laura sat up. "It doesn't come into effect, obviously, until... the chocolate sauce comes into effect." She smirked. "But-"

"What is it?", Sarah asked, choosing to ignore the comment about the chocolate sauce.

"The Fae gives up some of his, or her, power to the other person, and a connection is made between the two. Jareth made an artificial connection when he had Ollie make your wand."

Sarah's forehead scrunched up in confusion. " 'Ollie'?", she asked.

"Ollivander. He's our cousin, me and Jareth."

"Oh.", was all Sarah said.

Laura stood. "I am going for a walk, then." She peered out of the window for a second. "It's a very nice night. I think I'll go out." And she left.

Sarah rubbed her face and flinched at the thought of what Harry was going to do when he learned of the decision she'd made.

She slowly got up and made her way downstairs. Harry was sitting next to Hermione. No, wait... was that Harry's hands or Hermione's. Sarah shook her head and pulled her brother up from his seat for air.

"Hey, Sarah!", Harry greeted, and he sipped at his butterbeer. "Was wondering where you were."

"You didn't look all that worried.", Sarah pointed out, and Harry and Hermione went scarlet. "I just had a headache. It's gone now.", Sarah lied.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and Sarah knew that he knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. But he shrugged. "Okay. Want a butterbeer?" Sarah nodded and he handed her one.

Sarah saw David Jones and Roger Winters were talking to Parvati and Lavender. Colin and Dennis Creevey were taking pictures like they were possessed. People were talking very loudly. A new edition to the common room, something Sarah had never seen before tonight, a magic radio, was cranked up, and Sarah was rather annoyed, and surprised, to hear AC/DC's "Highway to Hell". (A/N It was the first song that popped into my mind, okay?!)

Sarah waved her wand at the inferal machine in the corner called a radio, and the song changed to David Bowie and Mick Jagger's "Dancing in the Streets". (A/N Okay, that one, not so random. I've been kind of addicted to it as of late. And it's better than "Highway to Hell".)

Sarah went to sit down in a seat, and just as she was, two things happened at once: Harry choked on his butterbeer and Sarah was covered in glitter. She abruptly turned to glare at Jareth, kicking a hysterically laughing half-brother out of his chair along the way.

"Jareth.", she hissed. "Don't _do_ that, damn you."

He grinned. "But, precious, you were the one who was trying to sit on my lap."

"You know damn well that was not the case.", Sarah growled.

Jareth stood. "Please. Sarah. Don't get angry. It turns me on." He thought for a moment. "Wait. Scratch that. Please. Get angry. Scream, kick... bite."

"Oh. You're impossible.", Sarah muttered.

"Aren't I though?", Jareth said arrogantly before pulling her close and kissing her.

There were a few giggles around them, but Sarah noticed that none of them looked in the least bit surprised. She was slightly disturbed by the fact that she wasn't disturbed by the fact. Sarah shook her head. That didn't seem to make much sense. But that was okay. She could blame Jareth. That always made sense.

"Everything is your fault, just so you know.", she whispered.

"I'm quite certain you've mentioned that before, yet I still fail to see your logic behind it.", Jareth retorted before kissing her again.

"Would you stop kissing me?", she hissed.

"Whyever would I want to _stop_ doing such a thing?"

"Because I can't remember what the hell I was doing."

"You were blaming him for everything.", Harry reminded her.

Sarah nodded. "Right. I remember now. Jareth, it's your fault that everything is your fault, because everything most certainly _is_ your fault."

Jareth cocked his head to the side. "You lost me at 'Jareth'.", he said.

Sarah glowered. "Have you been listening to me at all?", she demanded.

Jareth snorted. "I don't remember."

"Why not?"

"You kissed me."

"No, _you_ kissed _me_."

"You kissed me back."

"It's... polite."

"I don't think 'polite' is the word I would use.", Jareth mused.

"And what word would you use?", Sarah asked.

Jareth thought for a moment. "Well, it's beautiful, that's what it is."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Whatever, Jareth."

"Hey, Sarah, Jareth even brought us up some stuff to eat, and you better go get some before Ron eats it all.", Harry said. "There are peaches, peach juice, peach milkshakes, peach pie, peach cobbler, peach cake, peach chips-"

Sarah cut him off with a glare, then turned to glare at Jareth, who was smirking.

"I hate peaches, and you damn well know that.", she growled at him.

"Now, I thought you loved peaches, precious, fond memories and all.", he replied smoothly, inspecting his fingernails.

"Jareth, I do not like _peaches_." She hesitated. "I like apples."

Jareth sighed with annoyance. "Apples are far too cliche, really, Sarah. I'm sure you've read Snow White. I believe my mother is in that."

Hermione snorted.

Jareth nodded. "I'm not joking. Her aunt or someone gave her a poisoned apple."

Harry snorted this time. "I thought you were going to say she was the evil witch lady."

"Well, she's that too, just not in Snow White.", Jareth conceded. He screwed up his face. "Really, who put on _David Bowie_? That man, quite frankly, sucks. AC/DC is much better."

"Hey, David Bowie is great!", Sarah said indignantly. "It's AC/DC that sucks."

Jareth grimaced. "David Bowie sounds like he has something stuck in his throat."

"Well, then I suppose you sound much like _you_ have something stuck in _your_ throat, huh?"

"Of couse that's how I- Wait, what?" Jareth looked down at her in surprise.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "The main reason I like David Bowie so much is because he sounds a lot like _you_, Jareth."

Jareth stared at her before turning around and shouting, "Bring on the Bowie!"

Harry grinned up at Sarah. "You shouldn't have said that.", he told her, a little too late, as David Bowie's "Let's Dance" started playing.

Sarah groaned and sat down at the table next to him and began to bang her head on it.

"Really, you'd think you would learn one of these days.", Harry said.

Sarah was about to retort when she gasped. She dropped her bottle of butterbeer and it smashed to the floor. Everything swirled around her in a mass of colors. She could hear someone in the distant calling her name, but someone else much closer was calling it.

Laura's figure formed out of the mass of colors.

"Sarah, this is just a part of my mind-reading skills, all right?", she explained quickly.

"You're making me feel sick.", Sarah gasped out.

She heard someone in the distant curse. She thought it was Jareth.

Laura nodded quickly. "It'll pass." As if on cue, Sarah's vision cleared. She was lying on the floor. The music had stopped. Harry, Jareth, and Hermione had their faces pressed in on her. And Laura's figure had gone from her vision.

But not from her head.

_Ignore them, Sarah_, she said. _Listen to me. Do not come outside the gates. And don't let Jareth go outside. There's something... you don't want to see._ And she was gone.

Sarah shot to her feet.

"Sarah, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey.", Hermione suggested.

Sarah shook her head wildly. "I just need some... fresh air.", she said shakily, and she ran from the room.

Sarah had made it almost all the way across the lake when she realized she was at the gate. The two winged boars on either side. She grinned as she gazed up at them. She looked around then quietly crept up to the gate and opened it and stepped through. She wondered what it was that Laura had out here. Perhaps she had been lying about Snape.

The first sign of trouble... was when a wand was pressed to Sarah's throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin. A woman was the owner of the wand. Her face was gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, maniacal glow.

"Bellatrix Lestrange.", Sarah breathed out.

"Sarah, you stupid little mortal!", shouted a voice behind Sarah, and Sarah turned slightly to see Laura, a fistfull of her hair held by a man with a wolfish glow to his eyes. He had scars over his face, and his yellowed, canine-looking teeth were bared in a cross between a grin and a snarl.

"Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf.", Sarah whispered. "Damn it. I hate Death Eaters. They are annoying."

Laura growled at her to shut up. "Sarah, let me handle this.", she hissed.

Sarah noted that she didn't look so good. Sarah peered closer and gasped. There was an iron necklace around her neck, and thick iron rings were around her wrists. She was sweating badly.

"Let you handle it?", Sarah asked incredulously. "You don't look as if you could so much as summon a doughnut."

"Enough.", Bellatrix Lestrange hissed. "Enough. The Dark Lord wants to see the both of you."

"What, again?", Sarah asked sarcastically. "I thought we'd cleared this up last time. He shouldn't kidnap me unless he wants his ego tarnished. And why does he want Laura anyway?"

"The Dark Lord can tell you that himself.", Greyback hissed, and the four of them were gone.

* * *

Jareth stood at the fire, wondering where Sarah had gone. He would've gone after he, but he decided that perhaps she just wanted to be away from people for the time being. Perhaps he had come on too strong.

It was at that moment that the star-shaped amulet around Jareth's neck erupted into white hot fire and he cried out. A similar cry was heard from across the room. Jareth yanked the thing from around his neck by the chain, and Harry came up to him, holding out his own moon amulet.

"Sarah.", he said simply, and Jareth nodded. "Well, let's go."

Jareth shook his head. "I have to find her wand first."

"Why?", Harry asked.

Jareth sighed. "It is imperative that she has her wand when we find her."

"How do you know she doesn't have it with her?", Harry asked.

"Because if she did, and she really is in trouble, which she is, we know that, then she would've drawn her wand, and I would've known."

Harry rolled her eyes. "Look, let's just go."

"No!", Jareth yelled.

Harry took a deep breath. "BB, let's-"

Jareth swung around to face him and punched Harry. There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke and blood spurted from it. Harry growled and tackled Jareth to the floor, punching him in the eyes. Several kids screamed and got out of the way. It took Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, David Jones, and Roger Winters to pull them apart.

"Damn it, Jareth. What'd you have to go and do that for?", Harry muttered, pulling a cloth out of his pocket and holding it to his nose.

Jareth held out a crystal to Harry. Harry took it warily and the crystal melted into his skin. Moments later, his nose healed itself and the blood disappeared.

"There. Sorry about hat.", Jareth muttered.

"Yeah. Thanks. Hey that black eye is already looking better."

Yeah well I- You gave me a black eye?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, I was defending myself, wasn't I?" He raised his wand and said, "Accio Sarah's wand." There was a bang, then the sound of glass breaking. The wand smashed through the window, met by several shrieks, and Harry caught it. "Let's go."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, let's." And as the two of them took hold of their amulets, Harry looked down. Someone had grabbed hold of his arm, and they were coming with him.

* * *

Oh... my gosh. I am so sorry this took so long, you guys. I hit an agonizing, impossibly blank spat of writer's block for this chapter. Tried doing the wall, but it came pretty stupid. This one, in my opinion, isn't much better, but perhaps you guys will find some nice, hidden qualities to it that I missed. And I wrote the bloody thing!

So... who wants a doughnut?!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sarah was back in the room that had been beautiful once, but had become tarnished by time. But there was something different. One difference was that Laura was standing beside her, looking worse then ever. Sarah reached to take off the iron, but Bellatrix hissed and pressed the wand tighter against her throat, and Sarah let her hands drop by her sides. There was something else different, too. It took her a few moments to realize that just outside the circle of firelight were figures wearing skull masks and black cloaks. Death Eaters, and more than she would like to count. Sarah suspected this was Voldemort's "inner circle" that Harry'd told her about. The group of Voldemort's most trusted minions.

Voldemort rose from the armchair, and Laura hissed viciously.

Voldemort beamed at her in a too-cheerful way. "My son's sister. How good of you to join us... Laura, isn't it?"

"What's it to you, you bastard?", Laura hissed. Fenrir jerked on the iron necklace, and Laura gasped.

Voldemort chuckled and turned his red eyes on Sarah. "Well, well. Sarah. Good to see you again, my dear. How've you been?"

Sarah shrugged. "Jareth's a jerk, but then he's more like his father than he knows. What else is new?"

Laura snickered next to her.

Voldemort's eyes turned steely. "You are so annoying.", he muttered.

"I annoy a lot of people.", Sarah bit back. "I don't waste my time on most of them."

"Except Jareth.", Laura pointed out.

"Right. Except him.", Sarah agreed.

Voldemort glowered at them. "I was under the impression that you two don't get along."

"We didn't. But things change.", Laura said, shrugging.

"Really?", Sarah asked in surprise. "I thought you still hated me."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You're marrying my brother. I gotta get over it sooner or later."

"Hey, I haven't agreed yet.", Sarah said.

Laura shrugged. "You will.", she said simply.

Voldemort was on Sarah in a moment. "He's... asked you?", he asked in a low voice.

Sarah snorted. " 'Love me, fear me, let me rule you'. Please. He might as well have pulled out a ring and popped the question. But that was almost two years ago."

"Yeah, and we can't forget the fact that he won't stop kissing you.", Laura reasoned.

"Yeah, and there's that.", Sarah said.

"And you won't stop kissing back."

"Yup, that too."

"Damn. I was hoping to get you on that one."

"Shut up, both of you.", Voldemort growled.

Laura sighed. "Can you take these things off, at least?", she asked. "I can't be much use to you dead."

Voldemort smiled wickedly. "No. But you're of much use to me while you're in danger of dying."

* * *

Harry landed in a crumpled heap on wet grass. He twisted about and his head collided with a pair of boots that looked rather familiar to Harry. He looked up at Jareth, who was miraculously standing, and glared.

"Aren't you going to help me up?", he growled.

One of Jareth's arched eyebrows went up. "And why on Earth would I want to do a thing like that?" he asked arrogantly. "You look quite amusing from this viewpoint."

"Sarah, Jareth remember. We're here for Sarah, not so we can make fun of me."

Jareth sighed an offered his hand down to Harry. With a few nasty muttering, Harry took it, and Jareth helped haul him to his feet.

Harry looked around at the graveyard they were again. Harry spotted Tom Riddle's gravestone and winced.

"Hey, Jareth, look. It's your granddad.", Harry said, pointing.

Jareth muttered a few choice curses under his breath before walking past his grandfather's gravestone and looking at the huge, far-off mansion. From here, Harry could see a single lit window on the top floor. His amulet was still hot, but not near as bad as it was since it had been acknowledged.

Harry looked around and spotted someone hiding behind Tom Riddle's tombstone. Harry saw a tuft of red hair. It had to be the person that had hitchhiked with Harry. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at them. Jareth caught the action and looked at the tombstone.

"All right, whoever you are, come out.", Harry called.

There was a bit of shuffling, but out stepped...

"Ron?", Harry asked in disbelief.

Ron smiled weakly. "Yeah. It's me, mate.", he said.

Jareth swore. "What're you doing here?", he asked.

"They... they have your sister.", Ron answered quietly, looking at Jareth.

Jareth summoned a crystal quickly and said, "Show me Laura."

Harry peered over Jareth's shoulder to see Laura standing next to Sarah in front of Voldemort. She had on an iron necklace and iron wristbands like Jareth had the first time Sarah had been kidnapped, and she was sweating badly. Jareth swore again before vanishing the crystal and rounding on Ron.

"How'd you know?", he asked in a low, menacing voice.

Ron went pale. "That depends. What are you gonna do to me?", he asked in a small voice.

Jareth covered the space between them in three long strides and got in his face. "Why would I have a reason to do anything to you?", he hissed. When Ron didn't answer, Jareth jerked him by the front of his shirt. "You haven't gone over to the dark side, have you, Ron?"

Harry looked at Jareth in shock. "Jareth, why the hell would you say that?", he asked.

Jareth shrugged. "It's the only reason I can think of... unless..." Jareth looked at Ron with a surprised look on his face. "No... you don't... she doesn't... you didn't..." Jareth looked away for a moment before glaring at Ron again. "You love her?" Ron nodded reluctantly. "And she loves you?'

Ron shrugged. "Well, I hope so.", he replied shakily.

Jareth let go and shook his head.

"What's going on?", Harry asked.

Jareth shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He gripped Ron by the scruff of his neck, took hold of his amulet, and disappeared. Harry shook his head and grabbed his own amulet.

* * *

Sarah and Laura were sitting with their backs to one another, and Sarah had successfully taken off the two iron bracelets without Voldemort or the Death Eaters knowing.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Three figures had suddenly appeared on the rotten table, and the table had collapsed. The Death Eaters drew their wands and pointed it at the figures that were now piled in a heap on the floor.

There was a rather vile curse from what sounded like Harry.

"Damn it, Jareth, I told you we were supposed to take a right at Uranus.", Harry said angrily.

From the bottom of the pile, Jareth's slightly muffled voice said, "No, because then we would've ended up in Saturn. We should've taken a left at Uranus, then a right at Neptune, then gone right under Mars."

The third person huffed. "You guys are nuts. I still think we should've pulled over at Venus and asked that nice alien girl for directions.", came Ron's voice.

"You just think she was hot.", Harry shot back. Jareth, Harry, and Ron stood up and walked into the firelight, dusting themselves off.

Jareth opened his arms wide when he looked at Voldemort. "Daddy!", he said in an all-too-cheerful voice. Voldemort simply stood frozen in shock. "What? No hug for your son who you haven't seen in in nearly 1800 years. I'm hurt, really." His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Sarah and Laura. "I hope he's been treating you nice."

"Oh yes. Lovely hospitality.", Sarah replied sarcastically. She looked back at Laura, who was staring dumbfoundedly at Ron.

Jareth rolled his eyes before turning back to Voldemort and faking tears. "Harry, I just want you to know if I don't make it, you can have my dragon."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?", he asked.

Jareth grinned. "Of course not." Harry's face fell.

Voldemort waved a hand at the Death Eaters. "I'll take care of them.", he said coldly. The Death Eaters lowered their wands.

Jareth scoffed. "Tommy-boy, you never took care of me."

Voldemort glared at him.

Jareth summoned a crystal and crushed it in his hand. He opened his fist with a quick jolt of his palm, and the tiny crystal pieces spread out over the room, hitting the Death Eaters and freezing them in place. He reached into his cape and pulled out a wand. Voldemort drew his, but Jareth shook his head.

"I'm not a wizard.", Jareth informed Voldemort. He threw the wand to Sarah, and Sarah caught it. Jareth summoned two more crystals. He threw one at one of the Death Eaters. The robes and mask disappeared to reveal Draco Malfoy... in a cheerleader's outfit. It was entirely black with a silver _DL_ on the front, complete with black and silver pom poms. Sarah laughed her arse off along with the others, but she also, while Voldemort was distracted, slipped the iron necklace from around Laura's neck. Laura sighed with relief and shakily fumbled in her pockets before pulling out a vial of purple potion. She popped the cork and downed it. The light, grayish bruises she had around her wrists and neck died away and Laura stood, a little shakily. Sarah stood beside her, gripping her wand. Voldemort was still standing there, staring at Malfoy as if he wanted... Sarah shook her head. Was he drooling?

Jareth threw the other crystal to the ground and stepped back. Snape appeared... also dressed in a cheerleader's outfit. This one was deep red with a gold _GK_ on it. Snape crossed his arms angrily, sticking his red and gold pom poms under his arms.

"Jareth, what're you...", Snape started as he gazed around the room at the Death Eaters and Voldemort, then Harry, Ron, Sarah, and last, Laura. And then, the impossible happened. Snape, who had always been known for his paleness, _blushed_! He turned the very color of his cheerleader's outfit. Harry and Ron were leaning against each other for support from laughing so hard, much like Sarah and Laura were at the moment.

Jareth grinned. "And now that we have our lovely cheerleaders, we may proceed.", he said, bowing to Voldemort.

"No, we may not.", Laura growled, then pointed at Ron. "You, back to the castle."

Ron straightened up. "No.", he said simply, and Jareth inhaled sharply.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Really?", she asked in a low dangerous voice. Ron gulped.

"Laura, he couldn't even if he wanted to.", Jareth said. "There's an anti-apparition charm placed around this place."

Harry looked up at him. "There wasn't last time."

Jareth shrugged. "Which is probably why there is one now."

Harry nodded. "Good point."

Laura sighed. "Ronald, you're an idiot."

Ron nodded. "Yup, I know."

Jareth grabbed Ron's ear and jerked at it. "Harry, I finally know how you feel when I talk cute with Sarah.", he growled, and Harry snorted.

Sarah glared at him. "We don't talk cute.", she muttered.

"Oh, please.", Harry said. "That's the only way you two know how to talk to each other."

Sarah turned her glare on him. "That is not true."

Harry shrugged. "No, I suppose you yell at him sometimes, too."

"ENOUGH!", Voldemort roared before pointing his wand at Jareth. "I will have your power, Goblin King. If you do not cooperate, I will ki-" He was cut off by a horrific sound from behind him.

Everyone looked at each other, and Sarah grinned. "Well, that's something you don't hear everyday from a Dark wizard.", she said, smirking and crossing her arms.

Laura shook her head. "I don't believe it. Moldyshorts.... cut the cheese."

Harry waved a hand in front of his nose. "Damn, man. What did you eat?"

Snape looked very uncomfortable in his cheerleader outfit. "This outfit sucks even more because of this damned thong."

Jareth put his hands on his hips. "Well, perhaps you should've stuck with the pink boxers you used to wear before the thong.", he mock-scolded.

Voldemort glowered. "_Anyway_..." He pointed his wand at Jareth again. "If you do not willingly give your power to me, I will kill them." He pointed his wand at Sarah and Laura.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Hey, you, with the silly little twig. Yeah, you.", she called to Voldemort. "You can't kill me with just a twig. You now that, right?"

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Of course I know that." He lashed out and grabbed Ron by the hair, jerking Ron towards him and pressing his wand against Ron's neck. "I'll kill him, which'll kill you in turn."

Sarah looked at Laura. "He does know the difference between a boy and a girl right?", she asked her.

Laura rolled her eyes. "That's not what he meant." She shifted a little uncomfortably. "You know that Fae connection thing I was telling you about?" Jareth swore, but Sarah nodded. "Well, there's something I forgot to tell you." Laura closed her eyes. "When one party of the connection dies, the other dies too."

Sarah looked in between Laura and Ron. "You mean you guys...?", she trailed, and Laura nodded reluctantly. Sarah made a face. "Talk about opposites attract."

Voldemort hissed, and they all turned back to him.

Voldemort glared at Jareth. "Give it to me willingly, and I'll let the lot of you live.", he growled.

Jareth stood, frozen, facing the man that was his father only biologically. He crossed his arms and kept his face impassive as he thought.

He finally looked down. "Take it, then, damn you.", he hissed to the floor.

Jareth, NO!", Sarah screamed. She started to run forward, but it was too late.

"_Capio vox_!", Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Jareth. A silver jet of light lashed toward Jareth. Jareth closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but someone else suddenly jumped in front of him. The silver light grabbed at Harry and ripped a small orb of golden light from his chest. Harry gasped as it left him, and he slumped. Jareth caught him, growling out several threats at him before forcing him to stand up. Harry shook his head and drew his wand, pointing it at Voldemort.

"_Expelliarmus_!", he cried... but nothing happened. Harry stared at his wand as if it had betrayed him. Jareth shook his head.

Voldemort laughed, turning his wand on Harry instead of Jareth. "Foolish boy. I took your power. At last, you have nothing to defend yourself with." Jareth went to step forward, but Harry shook his head wildly, pushing Jareth out of the way as Voldemort shouted, "_Avada kedavra_!" The all-too-familiar green jet of light erupted from Voldemort's wand, kicking back slightly at the extra amount of magic that was in it, and shot towards Harry.

Harry flinched when the light should've hit him square in the chest, but instead, mere centimeters from his chest, it rebounded off of some invisible wall and hit Voldemort. It really had been the power that he knew not that had been his undoing. If Harry had not felt as thought Jareth were like a brother to him (which he would never willingly admit) and jumped in front of Jareth, Jareth would've lost his powers and the Goblin kingdom would crumble. As it it was, Voldemort took Harry's power, and when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the magic refused to kill its true owner and hit Voldemort instead.

The force of the impact sent them all careening backwards into the walls. During which time, Snape's butt whistled briefly before he collided with one of the still-immobile Death Eaters. Sarah hit the fireplace, slamming the back of her head rather hard up against the brick. Her vision swam in and out of focus. She could hear a vague scrambling noise, and the last thing she saw before he vision completely went black was a pair of mismatched eyes filled with concern looking down at her, and she knew no more.

* * *

Only two more chapter to go now, Chapter 28 and the Epilogue.

Now... who wants ice cream and cake?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Jareth laid Sarah down in a bed in the Room of Requirement, then turned around and locked the door behind him. Not many students knew about the room, but the few that did could come in at any moment, and Jareth would need his full concentration.

Jareth healed the small cut in Sarah's head, then healed the minor concussion. Carefully, he wrapped his mind around hers and began to weave spells of dreamless sleep over her. He sighed and sank into an armchair by the bed. There wasn't much else he could do besides wait.

* * *

Sarah felt incredibly groggy. She didn't move for a few moments before slowly blinking open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying in a queen-sized bed instead of that house. She slowly turned her head, suppressing the urge to close her eyes and go back to sleep. Jareth was sitting in an armchair next to the bed, but his head was hanging over the back of it, and his mouth was open slightly. Sarah thought he might just be drooling.

Sarah struggled to prop herself on her elbows.

"Jareth.", she called hoarsely. She cleared her throat, and she was surprised at how dry her throat was. Bloody hell, how long had she slept?

"Jareth.", she said again, louder this time. He jerked awake and blinked slowly at her.

"Sarah?", he said groggily, then shook his head. "Go back to sleep. You really should sleep."

"How long have I been asleep?", Sarah asked, ignoring his order.

Jareth summoned a crystal and looked into it. "Nearly a day.", he answered, then vanished the crystal.

Sarah sat bolt upright, ignoring her head's protest.

"What?!", she shouted, then moved to get up.

Jareth stood suddenly and glared down at her. "Lay down.", he ordered. His look was so intense that she did as she said. "Good. Now go back to sleep."

Sarah shook her head. "I've slept enough, thank you.", she said stubbornly, although her body rebelled against her, telling her sleep would be a very nice thing to do at the moment.

Jareth sighed and walked around. She didn't dare look. She heard two distinct thumps of something hitting the floor, then the bed moved, and an arm suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Please go back to sleep.", Jareth whispered in her ear. "You turn me on when you argue."

Sarah snorted. "Jareth, I'm starting to think everything about me turns you on."

Jareth grip tightened. "How very, very true, my dear. Now sleep."

Sarah shook her head. "No."

Jareth sighed again. "I will not get up until you go to sleep.", he threatened. As if that were actually a threat.

Sarah still shook her head. "No.", she repeated.

"Will you say no to everything I say?", he asked.

"Yes.", she answered before she realized the trick he'd pulled.

"Ha! You said yes." He cackled for a few moments before sobering up. "Do you want me to stay here forever?"

"Yes.", Sarah answered before she thought about.

Jareth was silent for a few moments. "I would do so, if only I could."

Sarah turned over to face him, and wasn't sure if she should be alarmed or excited that his face was so close to hers.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

He sighed and looked at her forehead instead of into her eyes. "Sarah, I have to leave soon. My kingdom won't last for long without me, with just my brother standing in. I can't stay forever. Surely, you knew that."

Sarah glared at him. "Don't call me 'Shirley'.", she muttered.

He smiled briefly. "Sarah, I know you know that I couldn't stay up here forever." His grip tightened even more. "Sarah, I have waited a very long time to have you in my arms, and I am unwilling to let you go. But I have to. Unless, of course, you come with me and become my queen. But I must leave by the end-of-term." He thought for a moment. "When is the last day of term?"

"Today.", Sarah murmured miserably.

Jareth's expression hardened. "Well, then I suppose you don't have long to make up your mind then."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, you just as well as I do that there are some things standing in our way."

His eyebrows went up. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm only seventeen-"

"And you are of age up here as well as the Underground.", Jareth interrupted.

"And you rule a bloody kingdom.", Sarah reminded him.

Jareth shrugged. "Rule it with me."

"And I really wanted to finish school first. Can..." Sarah hesitated. "Can't you at least wait another year?"

He stared at her for a few moments, and Sarah couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Jareth?", Sarah asked tentatively.

He jumped slightly, and his eyes refocused on her. "Hm?", he said.

"Jareth, just so you know, whatever I'm going to do... I _do_ love you.", she whispered, and buried her head in the part of his chest that his shirt exposed.

Jareth sighed. "I know, love. But it just makes it all the more harder if I have to leave without you."

Sarah was silent for a few more moments. "Jareth, Laura told me about that connection... erm, thing. I dunno if there's a name for it or not."

Jareth tensed up. "I know she did.", he muttered. "I told her not to."

Sarah looked up at him. "Why?"

Jareth looked down at her. "Because I didn't want you getting any ideas."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth, would you really be all that mad if I got ideas? You seemed to have forgotten the chocolate sauce."

He grinned. "I have to concede, you're right. But I do not want _you_ to do anything _you_ would regret."

Sarah shook her head. "Jareth, how on Earth could I regret you?" And she kissed him.

"Wow. You're kissing me.", Jareth murmured. "My, how the tables have turned." Then he kissed her.

"Jareth, if you want the tables to turn, you have to let me kiss you first.", she muttered in mock-anger, pulling away from him slightly.

"Sarah, we aren't going to discuss this, are we?", Jareth asked. "One whole discussion about kissing isn't enough for you?"

"Yeah, but that was a couple of months ago.", Sarah argued defiantly.

"Sarah, that was quite enough for me. Talking about it is no fun."

"Well, then, shut up." And she kissed him again. And then, one thing led to another...

* * *

Jareth stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at a sleeping Sarah, the covers pulled up to her chin, a small smile on her face. He'd had to weave a sleeping spell over her, because he did not want her to be awake for this. For extremely selfish reasons.

Jareth ran his fingers through his hair. "Sarah, I must leave.", he said quietly. "My kingdom is in disarray and cannot last any longer without me. I am sorry you are not awake for this, but it is my own fault. I am coward, and I cannot stand goodbye. It may not really be goodbye, for I am coming back. But I could not stand to see the look on your face, for that would cause me even more pain." He took one more long look at her before turning and walking out of the Room of Requirement, locking the door behind him.

Jareth walked into the Great Hall in the middle of lunch, ignoring all the faces that suddenly turned towards him as he did. Dumbledore stood.

"Jareth, where have you been?", he asked. "And where is young Miss Williams?"

"She's in the Room of Requirement.", Jareth answered. There were footsteps coming from behind him, but he didn't dare look around. "Oh, and by the way, I resign." The footsteps had suddenly stopped right behind him, and Jareth found himself turned around by Harry.

"I did not give up my magic just so you could turn around and leave my sister with a broken heart!", Harry spat in Jareth's face.

"I'm not leaving for good, you moron!", Jareth spat back. "Why the bloody hell would you think that?"

"Because you _resign_ remember?"

Jareth tapped his chin. "Oh. Right. Well, I have to go. My kingdom can't stand much longer."

"Jareth, you have your bloody power, thanks to me. Moldyshorts is gone. What is the problem?" Harry rubbed his face. "I just know, if you go, Sarah will become the second ghost of Gryffindor, and her best friend'll be Sir Nick."

"Hey!", protested Nick from the Gryffindor table.

Jareth cocked his head to the side. "Even if she would, which I doubt, are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll miss me too?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm going to miss you, everyone is going to miss you."

"Especially the female population of the school.", Snape said.

Jareth smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Aw, Snape, you're going to miss me too?"

Laura snorted into her wine, and Snape went red.

Harry resumed his glaring at Jareth. "Why can't you wait one more year, huh?"

Jareth smacked his head. "That's when I'm coming back, idiot."

"Jareth, you can't leave.", Harry growled.

Jareth got right in his face and hissed, "Watch me." And Harry pulled back a fist and punched him. Jareth stumbled back a bit before coming back with a blow to Harry's stomach. Harry gasped as all the air was knocked out of him, and he doubled over before ramming Jareth in the gut and against the wall. Jareth brought his knee up to make a second contact to Harry's stomach, and Harry stumbled back. They were both breathing hard.

Harry straightened up, still holding his gut. "Go then, if you have to. But you've lost my approval."

Trying not to show how much those words hurt him, Jareth nodded curtly and swiftly walked out of the Great Hall, doing his best not to see Sarah's hurt, angry face when she woke up to find him gone.

* * *

Please don't kill me! If you must, kill me because this one was kinda short, not because of how it ended. There's still the Epilogue, everyone, so please, stay calm! And I'm sorry it is so short. My muse has gone on vacation. Kokomo, I think. But.... only one more chapter, the epilogue, obviously, to go!

Now... who wants chocolate?!


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(One Year Later)**

It was late afternoon, and Sarah sat in between Harry and Ron in the fourth chair of the second row of chairs in the Great Hall. The teachers sat up front where the High Table usually was in one row of chairs, and Dumbledore stood up before them.

"This seventh year class has seen a great many things, and have time and again proved that they can do anything.", Dumbledore started. "The teachers here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been preparing you for even more troubles and challenges and hardships to come."

There was suddenly a flutter of wings and everyone looked up. A barn owl had flown into the Great Hall and was headed for the teachers.

"Ah, and here is our guest speaker now.", Dumbledore said cheerfully as the bird landed and turned into none other than the Goblin King. Sarah grabbed Harry's arm with a soft gasp

Jareth bowed to Dumbledore, muttering, "Thank you, Albus.", before turning to them. "Now then, students. As you guys know, I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year. My sister, Laura," he gestured to the red head sitting next to Snape, "took my place after that. I was asked here to discuss a particular hardship in life with you all: heartbreak." Jareth ran his fingers through his hair at the very moment Sarah's grip on Harry's arm tightened considerably. "I, myself, have gone through it several times. The first time was around, oh, eleven years ago. I saw a girl, six years old, and I fell for her instantly, though I knew I'd probably never see her again. As perverted as that may sound, many young girls where I come from are married off when they are only six or seven, so... Anyway, the second time was three years ago, same girl, mind you, when I offered myself and everything she'd ever wanted to her, and she turned me down." Jareth took something from his pocket. "The next few times happened a year or two ago. Let's see here... While I was a teacher here at Hogwarts, as most you know, or have at least guessed, I fell in love with one of the students." He unfolded the piece of paper. "Unfortunately, it did not work out with Miss Luna Lovegood, so I had to find another beau." He was smirking now. "Miss Chang was rather torn up at the time, so I didn't it work out with her either. The giggly ones there in the first row, Miss Brown and Miss Patil, the ones who tried to slip me love potion... I didn't even _try_ to go there. I would never sink so low."

Harry snorted at that one.

"Mr. Potter, do not interrupt me." Jareth cleared his throat. "Seeing as if I killed Mr. Weasley over there if he tried to kill me for trying to make it work with his sister Ginny, my sister would be dead as well, but I'm sure she would've found a way to kill me first." Jareth looked up at them from his piece of paper as Harry hissed in pain. With every word he'd spoken, Sarah's grip on his arm had become tighter and tighter to the point of vice-like.

"Would you hurry it up before she tears my bloody arm off?!", Harry shouted, trying to pry off Sarah's fingers.

"Please, Mr. Potter, don't interrupt me. I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Jareth folded his piece of paper back up and put it back in his pocket. "And so, I finally figured it out: I had to go for the brains of the litter."

"Oh, no.", Harry muttered.

"That's right, everyone. Contrary to popular belief, I fell in love with Hermione Granger.", Jareth said and bowed.

Suddenly, Sarah couldn't help it anymore. The angry, impassive mask she'd been wearing cracked and she started laughing. She laughed so hard, she didn't notice when she fell out of her chair. She laughed so hard, she didn't notice when Hermione, along with several others, joined her. She laughed so hard, she missed Harry jumping over the first row to tackle Jareth and start hitting him.

Afraid she might just break a rib if she kept on like this, Sarah forced herself to calm down. When she sat down in her chair, Harry was being held back by Snape. He had a busted lip and a black eye, and the entire left side of Jareth's face was different shades of blue, though the bruise was already fading.

"Damn, Harry, I didn't mean it, you know.", Jareth said, shaking his head and conjuring a crystal, shoving it into Harry's face. Harry's lip and eye healed, and Harry nodded.

"I know that, moron. But you're being a jerk Jareth... _again_.", he said before walking back to his seat. Sarah had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were shining with mirth. Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Honestly, Sarah. I don't know what you see in that guy."

Sarah glared at him. "You're the one that encouraged me to tell him how I felt in the first place.", she hissed.

"Yes, and I regret every moment of it.", Harry replied seriously, but the gleam in his eyes told Sarah that he really didn't mean what he said.

Jareth straightened his clothes and dusted himself off. "Now, then, as you've probably figured out, it was not Hermione Granger. I only said that to piss Mr. Potter off. It worked quite well, don't you think?" Everyone nodded quickly. "No, it was Sarah Williams, as the lot of you probably already guessed. That's right, the same girl that tried to kill me the first night here." There was laughter. "Not to mention the same six-year-old I saw in the park so many years ago. And that brings us to the third time my heart was broken. How many pieces is that now, Mrs. Pot-, erm, Miss Granger?"

Hermione held up a hand to her mouth for a moment before saying, "Six."

"Right, right. Well, this time, I did it to myself. I had to leave, but I left without even giving her a chance to say goodbye. It was wrong. And though my ego will suffer greatly once I say this, I am sorry." He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I came here today prepared for a fourth time, if she refuses me yet again." He bowed. "So, my little goblins, watch out for those broken hearts as you walk into your life." He started to walk towards the door, but stopped at the second row. He turned slowly, and for the first time in a year, he looked Sarah in the eyes. He clicked his heels together and bowed, keeping eye contact with her. And then he winked. He ignored her questioning look as he turned back toward the doors and walked out.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Neville pointed up and shouted, "Look!" Everyone looked up. Floating in midair was some sort of thick brown liquid.

"What is it?", Blaise Zabini asked in disgust.

The smirk on Laura's face was nearly identical to her brother's. "It's chocolate sauce.", she announced, looking at Sarah.

As Sarah groaned, the chocolate sauce fell on them, covering them. Some laughed, some screamed, and when it was over, some were complaining about having to take a bath whilst others were licking their fingers. Sarah simply stood there, arms crossed, as Jareth appeared in front of her, covering the closest students with glitter, making them resemble human-shaped, chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles on them.

Jareth tapped his chin. "Now who on Earth would've done a thing like this?", he wondered out loud, looking around and smirking.

It was Sarah's turn to lunge at him, but he caught her, and as soon as he did, they were gone.

* * *

The next morning, in the Goblin Kingdom, when one of the smarter goblins walked into the Goblin King's quarters to clean, he was utterly bewildered as to why there was chocolate sauce all over the bed... and the bath tub... and the desk...

* * *

Well, in the words of Porky Pig.... Th-That at's all, folks. That is the end of Once Again. But, if any of you are interested of any of my other work, I am currently writing a story in the Labyrinth section, in case anyone wants to drop by and read "The Heir".

I enjoyed this story so much, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. That is the reason I _really_ write, because some of things I've gotten back from you guys just lifted my spirits so much, and I will be forever grateful. So thank you all. *bows*

Jareth: *gags* Why do we have to go back to that _other_ one?

Lp: Because this one is over, that's why.

Jareth: I'm picked on more in that one than this one.

Lp: All the more reason for me to go back to it.

Jareth: *sigh* Somebody shoot me.

Lp: *gets out paintball gun* If you insist...


End file.
